The Otherwhere
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: The perfect trap leads into a diseaster: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are thrown through a dimension portal into a foreign world. Will they survive without ripping each other in shreds? Will they get home?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Wormtail, Harry Potter has to disappear as soon as possible! If your plan fails, you know what you will suffer from!" The voice was loud and shrill.

Peter Pettigrew ducked involuntary.

"Master, everything will be happen exactly as planned," he then said obediently, not without eyeing Nagini fearfully as she hissed threateningly at him.

Voldemort's red eyes were full of hatred.

"You better not forget about Snape. This will happen in his lesson. If something goes wrong, you will be wishing you had never been born, Wormtail!"

"The Death Eater's son was selected and prepared very carefully, Master. The plan will succeed."

"What about Veritaserum?" Voldemort asked harshly.

"He won't be able to remember a thing, Master. He doesn't even know he's under the spell. The preparation went ahead without any problems."

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed menacingly. "Your existence will be banned from the Earth, and then …."

He trailed off, unable to suppress the evil laugh that spilt from his lips; he could almost taste his victory.


	2. The perfect plan

**1. The perfect plan**

"I _hate _Potions," Ron growled.

He was on the way to the dungeons with Hermione, Harry and his sister, Ginny.

Harry grumbled something under his breath.

"It's so important!" Hermione protested. "Think about it, we need all the lessons we can get to pass our NEWTs!"

Her only answer was a loud groan from both guys.

Ginny just grinned. She was only a Sixth Year, but at the same time, one of the rare students who had managed to skip a level in some classes – like Potions. Snape was still truly unfair to all the Gryffindors, but he knew all too well that abilities like potions brewery were badly needed in the upcoming war. And nobody had any doubts that the war would be coming soon.

This thought made her sober up quickly. Many people had died in the last two years, and even the Ministry had admitted publicly that Voldemort really was alive again. Not to mention Voldemort's continuing attacks on Harry.

She involuntarily gave him a quick look – not that he would have noticed her, anyway. For Harry, she was just the little sister of his best friend. She slowed down and was quickly left behind by the other three.

"My, it's Scrawny. And like always, with a _hopeless _glance at the almighty Potter," an arrogant voice behind her mused.

Ginny clenched her teeth. She hated the nickname Malfoy had given her. The Slytherin had been more evil than ever since he had come to know she was sharing Potions lessons with the Seventh Years.

"Grow up, Malfoy. This is getting old," she spat.

"Oh, really?" He was blocking her way, knowing Crabbe and Goyle was directly behind him.

Ginny had fought with him every so often for the past half year. As opposed to Harry and Hermione, who just ignored him when he was spitting out his niceties, she wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Who, of all people, would want a scrawny little girl on his claws? A girl, who practically consists only of freckles and red hair? A flobberworm is more attractive," he went on.

"Maybe that's the reason you got together with Parkinson," she retorted sweetly. "Seems to be the proof of bad taste, she's positively the meaning of ugly."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"You better watch your tongue, Scrawny," he threatened, and Crabbe and Goyle were coming uncomfortably near her. "You don't want to end up as a toad, now would you?"

He held up his wand. Ginny had foreseen this, and with lightning speed, she kicked him in the shin with all her strength.

Malfoy gave out a surprised shriek and almost dropped his wand.

Meanwhile, some of the Gryffindors had noticed Ginny in trouble and gathered around her.

"Ginny? Everything all right?" Dean Thomas asked, throwing an accusing glance at Malfoy, who was furiously rubbing his shin.

"No problems," Ginny answered, grinning. "Let's go, we're late."

She passed Malfoy as if he were invisible.

"This isn't over, Scrawny!" he hissed under his breath.

Unnoticed by the other Gryffindors, Ginny waved him off behind her back.

Draco ground his teeth together audibly. She _would _pay, that much was for sure!

* * *

"Today, you will be working on the Painkiller Potion," Snape said quietly. Even so, everyone heard him very clearly because of the deep silence in the dungeon. Nobody wanted to risk House points. These principles applied to everyone this year, even the Slytherins had learned this the hard way. 

"You will be working with your usual lab partners. I doubt that any of you can follow the instructions properly …." His piercing stare was wandering over Harry and Neville, and the last was visibly shrinking under his gaze. "But the final result should be blue. You will test the final potion with your partner. If brewed correctly, you should be able to ignore all pain – for a limited period of time. As an extra note, for those who can remember, this is the reason why the potion cannot used against the _Crucio _curse."

Snape finished his lecture and silence followed.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he snapped finally.

Ginny teamed up with Neville, sighing under her breath. Heavens knew, why Snape had assigned Neville as her lab partner, of all people. Neville was nice and a good friend, but as a partner, he was simply a disaster.

Near her, Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were busy working on their potion, and behind them, Harry and Hermione.

Snape sauntered between them, his sharp eyes noticing even the slightest mistake.

"Mr Potter," he said, sneering. "If you are not able to read the instructions, you should think about attending a normal muggle school instead. Not that you would be any more successful there. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry's face reddened in anger, but he knew all too well that protesting would just cause Snape to take more points off.

Ginny was concentrating hard on her work. This was a really difficult potion, and some of the ingredients were rather dangerous. Between following Snape's instructions she also had to prevent Neville from destroying it completely.

Draco's stare literally bore a hole in the back of the small Gryffindor. He let Zabini continue working on the potion, while he thought hard about different methods to give Scrawny a payback for the embarrassing scene earlier.

Suddenly, Seamus Finnegan's and Lavender Brown's cauldron exploded. Dripping hot liquid splashed everywhere, and all students hurried to get away from the mess.

A few droplets hit Ginny's arm, and she hastily tried to get it off, as it was burning her skin. She turned to search for a rag or something, and collided with another person.

"Ow! You prat, watch where you're going!"

The person merely tried to push her out of the way. Ginny now saw who the person standing in front of her was.

"Malfoy! What are you doing, are you mad?"

The Slytherin threw her an absent glance, and Ginny stared back. His eyes were expressionless, and he was moving like someone who was deep within a nightmare. She saw him take something out of his robe, and move to Harry and Hermione's cauldron, which was deserted. Nobody else was looking in their direction as everyone was still busy getting away from Seamus and Lavender's potion.

"_No_!" Ginny cried, grabbing his hand. As a result of their struggle, the contents fell into her own cauldron.

It immediately started to shake and boiled over. An eerie noise began to sound, becoming louder and louder. It was shrill and piercing and getting on Ginny's every nerve.

Ginny just looked down her cauldron, stunned, Draco's hand still in her hard grip.

Then her cauldron exploded too, and both of them were pushed back violently.

"Is anyone hurt?" Snape bellowed. Some minutes had passed since the second cauldron had exploded and the air was sick with smoke and the sound of people coughing.

Almost everybody shook their heads.

Ron was looking around nervously.

"Where is Ginny?" he said aloud.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked at the same time. "Draco has disappeared!"

Snape opened his mouth to lecture her for screaming, but shut it abruptly. There was only empty space where Ginevra Weasley's cauldron should have been.

And his two brightest students were effectively missing.

* * *

A rat. Just a rat, in a hidden corner of the Potions dungeon. 

But _this _rat was shaking in fear. Speaking of which, it had every reason to be.


	3. A gate through space and time

**A gate through space and time**

Ginny's fall was softened by something soft under her. Something, that wore a black robe just as herself and had blond hair ...

"Get _off_!" Malfoy pushed her violently out of the way, and Ginny landed in the sand.

_Wait a second, sand?_

She looked down, and then up again. Her eyes almost bulged out at the sight of their surroundings.

The sun was shining blindingly against a clear, blue sky. Everything around them was just – sand. Far away at the edge of the horizon, one could see the beginnings of a mountain range.

"What the hell …." Malfoy too, was staring at the unfamiliar scene on front of them. But he recovered quickly. "How did you bring me here?" he hissed at Ginny. "You bring me back immediately, you silly cow!"

"Me?!?! Who was the one who threw that stuff into my cauldron?" Ginny started to fume.

"I don't know what you are talking about! You better bring me back, or .…"

"Or what? You may have recently discovered, that I too, haven't the slightest idea where we are!"

"Then you better think fast," he replied with his usual arrogant manner.

Ginny was very close to grabbing a handful of sand and throwing it into his face. She got up and promptly stumbled over to the remains of her cauldron.

"I know what you were trying to do, Malfoy! You wanted to get Harry in trouble, again! But this time, you fooled yourself!"

"I repeat, because maybe you're not only dumb, but also deaf: I don't have a clue what you are talking about. The last thing I remember is watching Brown and Finnegan's cauldron explode!"

"It must a habit for you, to lie through your teeth!!" Ginny became aware that they were standing in a desert yelling furiously at each other. She inhaled deeply. "Couldn't we just think about how we can get out of this nightmare, instead of ripping each other to shreds?"

"_You _think! It's your fault!"

"You ...oh, get lost!"

Ginny stomped away without looking back.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Malfoy yelled.

"Away from here!" she answered sarcastically. "Just stay there and get burnt to a crisp, if you want to."

After some minutes, she heard him following.

Ginny's head was spinning. What was this? Where were they? Malfoy's refusal to simply tell her about the stuff he had thrown into her cauldron made her even madder. And that wasn't helping her in the least to think about the situation.

She became aware of another thing, and she stopped abruptly.

Draco had made up the distance between them and was just about to run into her.

"Did you forget to how to move your feet, Scrawny?" he asked, growling.

Ginny didn't reply.

"We don't speak English anymore," she whispered to herself.

"What kind of shit are you talking about now ...." Malfoy went quiet, too. He looked so baffled that Ginny would have laughed, if the situation was a little less than earnest.

"We don't speak English, and yet we're able to understand each other. Do you know any foreign languages? I don't."

"Some", he answered. He was so shocked he forgot to add a menacing remark. "But nothing similar to this. And – it feels like we're talking in our mother tongue. I even _think _this horrid language!"

"Me too." Ginny sighed and tried again. "Malfoy, honestly. What did you want to throw into Harry's cauldron?"

"Nothing! I didn't even think about Potter, I thought about taking reven ... forget that. You must have been dreaming!"

"I didn't." Ginny counted silently from one to ten. "You crashed into me and tried to push me out of the way. Then, you took something out of your robes und made your way to Hermione and Harry's cauldron. I grabbed your hand, and because of that, the stuff fell into _mine_."

"This is just ridicioulus." Draco stuck one hand into his robes, took it out again and stared at some green, thin fibres sticking to his fingers. He smelled it, and paled alarmingly.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Rajahin."

"I don't know that. What is it?"

"It's very rare. This plant grows only on a specific island in the Pacific Ocean." His tone was flat and emotionless.

"And ... what's the plant's effect?" Ginny didn't like his tone in the slightest.

"It opens the Otherwhere. Tell you what, Scrawny, we're screwed."

* * *

They both remained silent as they went along.

Ginny was curious, but she didn't say anything. She really didn't know if she _wanted _to know the truth.

Their surroundings were changing a bit. The sand had vanished, making space for raw stones. Some bushes appeared too, but they were dry and cripples.

"Okay, I give up. What the hell is the Otherwhere?"

Draco remained silent.

"Malfoy!!"

"I don't know how this stuff came to be in my pocket," he answered finally. "It's just luck that I know what it is. Father did .…" He broke off and started again. "The Otherwhere is a portal, and it is opened with the help of Rajahin. It's a gate through space and time. We could be _anywhere _and _anywhen_."

"Then we should just find another Rajahin plant and go back!"

"Right," he sneered.

"You know something, so spit it out, Malfoy!"

"You just don't get it, Weasley. You really think the plant is growing here in abundance, when you find it only on one single island on the entire planet? Second, _we don't know the way back! _Suppose, we make it, and open the portal a second time, who knows where it sends us then? And maybe it sends us back, but into the future, or the past? And third ... _stupefey_!"

He was so fast, Ginny didn't even see him moving, pointing his wand at her. She stumbled back, waiting for the hex to hit her. But nothing happened.

"See? One problem after the other." Draco sounded grim.

Ginny wanted to yell at him, until she realised his meaning.

"We're not able to use magic?"

"We're just damned MUGGLES," he spat out. "In the past, the Otherwhere was used get annoying people out of the way .…"

They looked at each other. And both knew what the other was thinking.

Ginny finally said it aloud.

"Voldemort."

* * *

"What does that mean, you do not know what happened?" 

Lucius Malfoy was outraged. He certainly knew what had happened, but admitting it would have been suicide. He had proposed Draco in front of the Dark Lord to carry out the mission, to finally get Potter out of the way. He himself had used the _Imperio _on his son, and traded the Rajahin. But now it was important to send the others on the wrong track. Maybe there would be a chance for Dumbledore or Snape to lose their jobs. He didn't waste a single thought on Draco – he wouldn't come back. That was regrettable but final.

"That means we do not know what happened!" Snape fumed. "None of the ingredients would have evoked such a reaction, and you know that only too well, Lucius!"

"But ... where could the children be?" Molly Weasley was pale as a ghost.

Harry kept his eye on Lucius Malfoy, his anger was faked like he was acting a role. And Harry _did _know that he was a Death Eater. But Malfoy ignored him.

"Molly, we'll do everything to find Ginny and Draco," Dumbledore said, but even his voice wasn't free of worry.

Narcissa Malfoy only stared at the floor. Her face was as pale as Molly's. She avoided looking at her husband.

Hermione was very close to feeling pity for her. She didn't give a damn about Malfoy's fate, but Narcissa's sorrow was visible.

"We weren't able to find out what had been in the cauldron because it vanished too," said Dumbledore calmly. "We are now checking everything else that might provide any clues."

"In my opinion, it's been far too long," Lucius answered icily. "I will make sure the Ministry knows about your failure to keep the children safe. Who knows who will vanish next."

His eyes darted over to Harry quickly and then and fell back immediately on the headmaster.

"Do as you please." Even Dumbledore's voice was sharp now. "You will not change anything."

"Who knows?" Lucius repeated. "Narcissa, follow me."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded slightly and followed her husband. Hermione, who was sitting next to her, watched with wide eyes as Draco's mother let something small right beside her.

The Malfoys disappeared.

"I bet he's in it," Ron blurted out.

Hermione retrieved the small object from the floor and stared at it thoughtfully.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Narcissa Malfoy. She dropped this on her way out. It's a note."

The other people in the room were listening too.

"What does it say?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, adressing the headmaster.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Do you know something called _The Otherwhere_?"

Arthur Weasley made a shocked sound. Molly looked confused. Snape jumped up as if he had been bitten by something.

Dumbledore's eyes darkened to a dark blue.

"Yes," he replied simply. "That means we have a huge problem."

* * *

It was burning hot. 

Hours ago, Ginny had pulled off her thick cloak and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. But she was dripping of sweat – her clothes were, of course, winter ones.

Draco, too, had his cloak over his shoulder. His normally pale skin was alarmingly pink by now.

_He will scream when he lies down. That sunburn is awful._

Nobody spoke. Besides them, there was no one else in sight. As they walked, the location had been changing again, and here and there were plants and even green grass.

Ginny's feet began to hurt. She wasn't used to walking such long distances, but didn't want to show any signs of weakness in front of Malfoy.

Suddenly, something in front of them moved.

The small animal, looking like a cross-breed between a fox and a lizard, lifted its head from a flat stone and hissed dangerously. Ginny noticed that the tongue was split like a snake's.

Draco backed up some steps, and she fought the impulse to hide behind his back.

The animal hissed again and vanished quickly.

"Do you hear that?"

"What am I supposed to hear?" Even Malfoy sounded tired.

"Water. Must be over there."

Ginny followed the sound. And there, in front of them, was a small stream of water flowing down between the stones. Really, small rins.

"Thank Merlin."

"Maybe it's poisonous." Draco eyed the water sceptically.

"Malfoy – do we have any choice?"

Ginny splashed some water onto her face. It was cool and tasted a little bit coppery.

Hesitantly, Draco used his cloak as a towel, wrapping the wet cloth around his red arms.

Both had noticed the sun going down.

"It will be dark soon," Ginny finally said.

"I'm not blind," came the frosty answer.

"Let's stay here," she suggested. "For the night, I mean. At least we have water."

"What, here?" The surroundings weren't by any means as comfortable as Draco was undoubtedly used to.

"Well, sorry, your Highness," Ginny said with sarcasm. "The next hotel is just ten thousand miles away, I forgot."

"Bitch."

"Snob."

* * *

Neither Draco nor Ginny were really sleeping. 

Ginny looked up at the foreign stars and shivered in the cold night breeze. As hot as it had been during the day, the temperature was now reaching frosty grades. The stones under her body were hard, and the cloak barely helped to make it any more comfortable.

Draco's condition was even worse. The heavy sunburn around his shoulders and arms effectively prevented him from lying down. So he sat crosslegged, dozing from time to time, only to snap his head up at the slightest noise.

Long after midnight – Ginny was still thinking in "normal" Earth time – a high-pitched, shrill scream pierced the night. It was coming from a far away wall of rocks.

She jumped up, Draco not far behind her. Both stared into the darkness, shaking despite themselves.

The scream wailed up again, and a howling snarl followed.

Ginny crossed her arms over her breast and continued shaking.

"Merlin, what is that?" she whispered weakly.

"I don't care as long as it doesn't come near me." Malfoy replied meekly.


	4. Outworld

**Outworld**

The first thing Ginny asked herself, as she slowly awakened, was why somebody had transformed her bed into a heap of stones. She blinked and tried to pull her blanket over her head, but even the blanket had vanished.

"What the .…" She came to her senses and looked around. "And I was hoping this had all been a nightmare .…"

"We are simply not that lucky,", a voice answered grumpily from the right. "It's very kind of you, Scrawny, to finally wake up!"

Draco sat quite a distance away from her, watching her angrily.

"You should have woken me!"

"I _tried_, Weasley. No wonder you are always the latest in the mornings. Even a Troll can't shake you awake!"

"You are and will always be a jerk, Malfoy."

"Look who's talking. Bitch."

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up. There wasn't any chance she'd be able to get along with the ferret. By Merlin's beard, why had it had to be _Malfoy, _of all people, to be stranded here with her. Even Neville would have been a better choice, whilst he wouldn't have helped, by any means, at least he wouldn't be so annoying.

Malfoy's thoughts obviously took the same direction.

"Scrawny Weasley of all people! I would have preferred even a _Ravenclaw, _but no, I was thrown outside my world with a stupid, ugly Gryffindor!"

Ginny was boiling inside. She wanted to give some obscenities back, but the sound of rolling rocks reached her ears at that time.

"I don't know what _you're_ doing, Mr Genius, but the "stupid, ugly Gryffindor" is walking away before something else gets here."

She tried to pass him, but he grabbed her arm in a hard grip.

"Scared, Scrawny?" he asked maliciously. Again, Ginny heard the sound, but this time it was closer. _Very _close.

He flinched, and Ginny pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Who, me?" she answered mockingly. "You're the one wetting his pants now."

"In your dreams!" he snarled. "Go look for it, if you're so brave!"

"Should we continue arguing, or do you want to leave this place now?" Ginny didn't wait for his answer before walking in the opposite direction. "There _must be _humans somewhere on this damned world!"

"Cannibals, with your bad luck."

She didn't answer. She had decided to let him talk as long as he wanted, she would just ignore anything he was spitting out. The sounds yesterday night and this morning were troubling her far more than his yapping. She seriously couldn't rely on Malfoy, she knew that all too well. He would be the first one to run away if something bad happened.

As they moved on, the bushes and plants began to disperse again, and the ground went up. In front of them, rocks began to appear which soon became mountains. It was hard to estimate how far the mountain range stretched, seeming to stretch on endlessly.

Soon, Ginny was hungry. That was the next problem – there wasn't anything one could eat, supposing they were crazy enough to taste a foreign plant.

Then, an enourmous canyon appeared in front of them. It dropped sharply, maybe fifty metres deep, and the ground was filled with white objects one couldn't identify. There was a small path on the side that wound its way down.

"Looks like an invitation," Ginny murmured, and stared down at the path thoughtfully.

She sighed and started to follow the path, very carefully, as not to slip. Behind her, she could hear Malfoy cursing, but following.

Ginny was close to pressing her hands to her eyes, but that would have been a death warrant. The path was flooded with small stones and gravel, and it was dangerously slippery.

Then, it happened, as she had feared. Ginny tripped and lost her balance. She screamed and anticipated the long fall down. Instead, her arm was grabbed in the last second, and she was pulled back onto the path.

"Don't you dare leave me here alone!" Draco loosened his hold on her arm immediately.

"I saw myself dead on the damned ground," Ginny gasped. Her voice was shaking.

"Close call." He sounded not half as arrogant as usual. Obviously, her near-demise had shocked him, too.

More careful than ever, they made their way down. Ginny wanted to sigh in relief, when they finally reached the ground. The path between the canyon walls was wide and flat, and their crunching footsteps produced eerie echoes.

Ginny could now see clearly what the white objects she hadn't be able to make out from above were, and paled.

"Bones," she whispered.

"_Human _bones," he corrected.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, please." He rolled his eyes. "Since when do animals have skulls that shape?" He pointed in one direction, and Ginny swallowed.

Many bones were lying around, and between them, some other shiny things. Draco bent down and picked something up.

"Part of a sword. Broken off."

"A battlefield?"

"Obviously."

Ginny recognized half rotted arrows and even a spear. She tried to take it, and the wood crumbled between her fingers, even as the point shimmered dully in the small amount of light down here.

Draco had spotted a dagger and picked it up.

"Better than nothing," he snarled.

Ginny took the spear point, and together they continued to follow the path. An eerie silence surrounded the deserted battlefield, nothing could be heard apart from their footsteps and breathing.

"But this means, there _are _other people in this world," she stated.

"If they still exist," he answered dryly. "This wasn't exactly a nice, small massacre, and .…"

He was trailed off as the sky went dark over them. A big animal flew over the canyon and shook his wings lazily.

"A Dragon!" Ginny suddenly felt more hope. At least, Dragons existed back home, too.

The Dragon – or whatever it was – let out a sound like singing and circled over the canyon. Others followed, a whole herd. The leading one repeated its song, and the herd drifted to another direction.

Draco and Ginny looked up at them until the last had disappeared from view.

* * *

"No!" 

Molly and Arthur exchanged a desperate look.

Dumbledore himself, looked old and tired.

"There is no way for us to find out where the two of them are. The Otherwhere opens to a random time and place, they could have been thrown in any thinkable direction. It's impossible for victims to find a way to return."

"That means, Ginny is as good as dead?" asked Ron unbelievingly.

"She lives," Dumbledore stated. "And also Mr Malfoy. But – it is very unlikely we will ever see them again. Believe me, it is not easy for me to tell you this."

"But there _has to be _a way to open this portal again!" said Molly. Tears were running down her cheeks as she clung desperately to Arthur.

"Mrs Weasley, we are of course able to open the Otherwhere. But as Albus said, it could lead us into a completely different world." Snape was much more gaunt and paler than usual.

"How … how could this gate be opened anyway?" asked Harry. He too, was shocked.

"Well, there is a plant which is very rare. Putting it into any boiling substance, and the Otherwhere is opened. Its name is Rajahin, and using it is forbidden on pain of death."

"Harry, I believe it was a plan to get you out of the way," Sirius said quietly. "Narcissa has proven that she knows exactly what happened. And from who else other than her husband, could she have obtained this information? Lucius must have had his son carry out the plan."

"Do you really think Draco Malfoy would be stupid enough to take this risk? He is a jerk and an asshole, but he's not dumb."

"We are only speculating," answered Dumbledore instead of Sirius. "But I dare suggest that Draco himself had been used without his knowledge."

"I don't believe that," Ron said angrily. "He would jump at any chance to get rid of Harry!"

"And risk his life?" Hermione asked sceptically.

Molly had had enough.

"I don't care who is guilty! I want my daughter back, even if I have to open the Otherwhere myself!"

"No," Arthur said emphatically. "Molly, it hurts me as much as you, but we won't see Ginny again – ever."

Deep silence followed his words.

* * *

"You tell me he is _what_?" 

Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew flinched. Both stood in front of Voldemort, whose eyes were bright with fury.

"A perfect plan, Wormtail?" Voldemort scoffed. "Such a perfect plan needs a perfect punishment! _Crucio_!"

Both men screamed and writhed in pain, twitching on the hard ground. The Dark Lord was fuming with rage, and let them suffer an unusually long time.

Other Death Eaters were standing around them, heads bowed. Nobody knew how much Voldemort's fury would escalate, and none dared to test their luck.

Finally, Voldemort lifted the forbidden curse.

"You have lost my trust," he said icily. "Your son would have been a good Death Eater, Lucius, and you have denied me that, too. That Weasley girl … couldn't it at least have been Potter's dearest friend? You both deserve more punishment. Nagini!"

The snake hissed greedily.

"Do as you please." Though his face was emotionless, there was a smirk hidden in Voldemort's voice. Then he turned and left the room.

Behind him, the screams extended, echoing eerily into the night.


	5. Encounters

**Encounters**

"I'm hungry." Draco's tone was more than angry.

"And you think I'm not?" Ginny answered coldly. "Unfortunately, there is no room service!"

After the dragons had vanished, they had continued to follow the path. They had almost reached the canyon's end, a fact which didn't made them any happier. Draco had been nastier than ever, and Ginny had forgotten her intention to ignore him, so they had begun to argue again.

"This is all your fault!" he began again.

"_I _wasn't the one with the Raja-thing in my pocket!" she answered heatedly. "This is getting old, Malfoy!"

"If you hadn't stopped me, Potter would have disappeared, and not me!" His voice clearly said that he wouldn't have cared one bit about Harry's fate.

"You egoistic bastard! I would rather sit here with you than to let you hurt Harry! He is important for the Wizarding world – _you _are nothing!"

That hit a sore spot, and she heard him grinding his teeth.

"Saint Potter!" he scoffed, ignoring her last words. "Who doesn't even throw you a second glance. Ha! Come to think of it, he doesn't even look at you in the first place! And despite that, you defend him. Maybe you're holding onto the hope that you will get laid because he is grateful? Whatever the reason, it's sure as hell not because he finds you attractive!"

Smack.

Ginny slapped him in the face with lightning fast speed. He didn't hesitate a second before striking back. Because of his anger, he aimed too low and hit her shoulder. Ginny tripped and sat down hard on the ground.

"You earned that …."

Ginny jumped up, kicked and landed a direct hit to his groin. Any bellicosity left the Slytherin, and this time, it was his turn to fall on his arse.

"You – will – pay!" He managed to get out. "Damn, that _hurts_!"

"And you earned _that_!" Ginny was red from anger and cradled her hurt shoulder. "Let me tell you one thing, Malfoy, go on with your behaviour, and you can walk alone through this nice countryside! I'm sick of your comments about me! It's your choice, do you think you'll be faster without me?"

"I do!" he yelled. "You're a pain in the ass, nothing more!"

"Fine!!" Ginny stomped away without looking back.

Draco didn't follow. He simply wasn't able to.

* * *

Ginny had reached the end of the canyon. She was surprised. They had both thought that the mountains would continue, they had been so huge. Instead, a wide, green valley opened up, peaceful and inviting. 

This world was changing its surroundings astonishingly fast. She had even discovered a fountain. But another thing that caught her attention: Animals, very similar to the ones on Earth, but yet a little different here and there. A full herd of creatures looking like deers was standing around a small lake which had been the result of the fountain. When they noticed Ginny, the whole troop flew in a southern direction – or what Ginny believed was South.

Ginny couldn't remember a time she had been this hungry, but she knew she could not kill an animal. And as it turned out, she didn't have to.

Continuing to walk through the knee-high grass – it was glowing purple-red – she noticed a group of trees where animals had left their prints under.

The trees were almost three metres high, and in the middle they had something resembling fruit. But what if they were poisonous? Then again, it was the same with the water – did she have a choice?

Ginny climbed up a tree. It was more difficult than she had thought. Many branches looked robust, but they were bending under her weight dangerously. Very soon, she was high enough to have quite a view of the valley. Stone walls were surrounding it, and she suspected that mountains followed after the valley.

Ginny had reached her destination and started to gather the fruit from their thin branches. With a great satisfaction, she thought of Malfoy.

_Hopefully his balls fall off!_

Her way down was much faster than the way up – unwittingly. Rather inelegantly, she fell down the last meter as one of the branches broke away.

"Ouch. I was so close to liking it here," she muttered, and stood up.

She examined her goods. She didn't have a choice but hoped anyway that the fruit would taste good, at least. Ginny bit in one of the them and was pleased. Something positive! It tasted a bit like an orange, rather sweet, but the sugar calmed down her nerves effectively.

She ripped her cloak and wrapped the rest in it. Maybe it would be cold again tonight, but she needed the food.

The most important thing now was to find a destination. She believed Malfoy and what he had told her about the Rajahin, but she wasn't willing to give up and surrender yet. There _had to be _a way to get home.

"Okay, Weasley," she told herself loudly. "Point one, it's nice here, but there aren't any humans who can help you. Point two, as a result from point one, you have to find somebody so that you can ask for help. And point three --- well, you'll just have to think about that."

Involuntary, she looked back to the entry of the canyon. Malfoy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ginny suddenly had nagging pricks of conscience, as stupid as it sounded. Horrible as he was, wasn't it better to stay together?

_Come on, Ginny! It isn't like you tried to get along with him! If he wants to be an asshole, let him!_

Surely, he would take it as a victory for himself if she came back for him. That was enough for her to make her decision, and she left the valley – in the opposite direction.

* * *

Draco sat at the same place where Weasley had left him, still and trying not to move. If she was standing in front of him now, he would have killed her. He was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that she had simply left him. 

He tried to forget that he had provoked her first. Despite all his arrogance and disrespect, he wasn't by any means as self-confident as most people thought. He knew all too well that it was his fault alone for driving Ginny away, and that thought made him even angrier.

However, this anger wasn't aimed at Weasley alone. No, it was also aimed at Lucius. His father must have calculated the risk of failure as he planned the opening of the Otherwhere. The realization that he, Draco, had been nothing more than a pawn whose loss was bearable … that hurt. That hurt even more than Scrawny's hit.

With clenched teeth, he got up and limped in the direction where the canyon ended. Alone, they didn't stand a chance against this world, so he had to find Weasley. Aside from that, _he _knew a small detail _she _hadn't a clue about: if they were able to open the Otherwhere again – a possibility he knew was very rare – they had to enter the portal_ together. _Otherwise, it would mean death for both of them.

* * *

Ginny had left the valley and was once again surrounded by mountains. The sun started to sink, and the wind became chilly as it blew against her cheeks. 

Just as she was deciding where she should stay for the night, she suddenly heard loud noises getting closer by the second. She ducked behind the nearest rock and waited stiffly. Then her head shot up. Was that voices?

"Milady, I dare say, the armies have stopped."

This was the first sentence she was able to understand.

"Oh, really?" a taunting, female voice answered. It sounded like an old lady, but powerful and full of self-confidence.

Ginny carefully peered over the rock.

Some riders had appeared between the stones. Their mounts looked like horses, only they had scales and instead of hooves, big, dangerous-looking paws that touched the ground without a noise. All riders wore dark cloaks, and their faces were hidden behind their hoods.

"Sirrah, I know that our forces came to their ends," the same voice came again. The first rider pushed her hood back and revealed the face of a very old woman, her white hair wound in a tight knot. She had a strong aura of competence and authority and as Ginny watched, all of the others bowed slightly.

The piece of stone Ginny had been clinging to suddenly came loose and tumbled to the ground. She froze, her body stiff as she awaited her fate.

"What was _that_?" another rider hissed. Swords were unsheathed, and three of them moved to the place where Ginny was hiding. She hastily tried to get away, but it was too late. A strong arm took her hair and pulled her into the open.

"Stop!" the old woman said sharply and motioned her 'horse' to get closer to Ginny. Light blue eyes examined her intently. "Get off her. What are you doing here, girl?"

Ginny swallowed heavily. She was still surrounded by three figures, each one taller than her by at least three heads, all holding up a sharp sword.

"I … I got lost?" That sounded weak, even to her own ears.

"Lost!" The figure to her left snorted derisively. "The next colony is more than 200 miles away. You are lying, little one!"

His voice was strangely choked. He pushed his hood back too, and Ginny bit her lip as not to let out a startled cry. A heavily scarred face stared at hers. There were countless scars, and one eye-socket was empty, the other one ruled by an inflexible yellow eye. A large part of his cheek was missing, and white bone was visible.

He bent down so that they were eye level, and she had to suppress the urge to retch when decayed breath hit her.

"Milady", he said, without taking his eyes off Ginny. "This _had _to be a trap. Tanadryl isn't even hesitating to abduct small Farah-girls and use them as a bait."

"Is that so." The voice of the old lady was thoughtful, with a hint of something Ginny wasn't able to identify. "Come near me, girl. Is Sirrah right? Does Tanadryl send you?"

A hand pushed the small Gryffindor in her direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered sullenly. "I don't even _come _from here, I come from … forget it, you won't believe me."

"Who knows?" The old woman smiled. "It's worth a try, right?"

Something in her appearance made Ginny frown. She _knew _that face, but wasn't able to put a finger on it.

Before she had the chance to answer, a soft noise from tapping paws came from the left, and six more riders reached the plateau.

"We found something, Milady", the leader said, whose mount was pitch-black and looked very dangerous. He gave a sharp nod to another rider, and something fell inelegantly in front of Ginny's feet. It was Draco.

The Slytherin shot immediately to his feet and stood. His eyes flashed in the direction of the old woman.

"What's this about?" he demanded to know. "Why have you captured me? Who the hell are you?"

The wandering corpse that had made Ginny so uncomfortable straightened to his full height. The others stiffened.

"Who the hell I am?" Now the old woman was laughing. She was the only one who wasn't shocked by Draco's expression. Then she turned to the giant. "We take them with us. I am curious about their story. Can you ride?"

"Uh – no," Ginny said hesitantly, while Malfoy only shook his head impatiently.

"Doesn't matter, you will be able to hold tight, won't you? Sirrah, a Calinor for the both of them."

"Milady?"

"You heard me. That's an order."

"Yes, Milady."

* * *

The horse-like creatures – Calinors, as the old woman had called them – were astonishingly comfortable. Less pleasant for Ginny though, since she had to sit behind Malfoy, and, on top of that, had to wound her arms around his chest so as not to lose her balance. Draco himself just starred grimly between the ears of the giant mount and said nothing. 

"Where did they catch you?" Ginny asked quietly after some time. Under them, the desert began to darken because the night had come. But each Calinor had some sort of light, which glowed from saddle and bridle. They moved in what seemed like triple the speed of a normal horse.

"Shortly after the canyon," he answered, just as Ginny had finally given up on waiting for him to speak.

"That ... that creature ... he looked dead."

"They _all _look dead."

"Except the old woman. She's human."

"I know her face."

Ginny blinked, surprised.

"You, too? I'm sure I've seen that face before. But I can't remember where!"

She was silent a moment.

"I know I will regret this, but ... I'm sorry. I mean, because of what I did this morning. You earned that kick, that much is for sure, but I shouldn't have left you there."

She anticipated a derisive answer. Instead, he said something so unexpected that she nearly loosened her grip around his chest.

"No, it's me who has to apologize," he snarled almost inaudibly.

"You – what?!"

"Scraw – Ginny. _If _we ever go home again, I will kill you with my own two hands if you tell _anybody _about this conversation, understood?"

She nodded slowly into his back and waited.

"You're more correct than you can imagine. We _need to _stay together. The portal will only send us back if we go through together. Otherwise, we will die. Don't ask me why, that's simply a fact – even if we don't really know if it will sends us back to our own world."

"Why do you know so much about all of this?"

"You want to guess, Scrawny?" He snorted.

Ginny was – of course - able to imagine, and changed the topic.

"What do you think they're going to do with us?"

"Do I look like Trelawney?"

"Can I only get _one_ reasonable answer out of you?"

"If you are able to recollect, I don't know this _wonderful_ piece of planet either!!"

Once again, they were ready to fight. Neither Draco nor Ginny noticed that the Calinor had slowed down.

An enormous snarling sound startled them out of their growing argument.

"Oh heavens, there it is again!" Ginny paled.

"You have met a Gramièr before?" one of the creatures near them asked. "And you still live?" It was taunting, but still a little bit respectful.

Everyone had unsheathed their swords and was ready for an attack.

"A what?" Ginny and Draco said at the same time.

"Unimportant," another one cut in. "Seems to be three of them. They're coming in our direction."

"More and more each day," a third one muttered.

The old woman sighed.

"Tanadryl wants to make sure that nobody lingers around the mountains. Because of this, he breeds more and more of them, Cray."

"What _is _a Gramièr?" Draco repeated.

"That."

In the thin light of the moon and Calinor saddles three mammoth figures appeared. They looked like cat of prey.

Shivering, Ginny noticed their tusks, almost half a metre long. They reminded Ginny of saber-tooth tigers, but the fur was like a wolf's, shaggy, felted and grey.

The cats snarled and attacked.

The old woman gave a single battle cry, and one of the Gramièrs fell down. An arrow was sticking in its neck. Snarling and salivating, it tried to pull the arrow out with its paws. The other two just continued to attack.

A blow with a sword, and the next one fell to the ground. The third proved that it possessed intelligence and stopped. Its silvery eyes were wandering over the group and lingering on Draco and Ginny. It hissed hoarsely – it really sounded like a cat – and the hiss was curious, though it was strange that it was possible to impress that in animal language. Then it turned quickly and disappeared into the darkness.

The old woman rode over to the first beast its neck still embedded with an arrow. With a strong, powerful movement, she stuck her own sword into its body, and it stopped moving.

"These beasts were near us?" Ginny was ghostly pale. "We would have been dinner if they had found us."

"Just a snack," Draco said dryly. "You don't have enough flesh on your bones, Scrawny."

Ginny whacked him in the back.

"Go on!" the old woman ordered. "Tanadryl will know soon that we've been here, and with people who don't belong in this world, I might add."

The Calinors started moving again.

It was a little while before Draco realized what the old woman had said.

"What? How do you know ….." Ginny had realized it second later, too.

"Later. We need to reach safe ground."

With an almost impossible speed, the Calinors took off.

Ginny was clinging desperately onto Draco's back so as not to fall down. The Slytherin muttered something under his breath, but didn't protest.

It seemed like hours before a light began to penetrate the darkness in front of them. The troop was moving in the direction of a fortress, which was bigger than Hogwarts. A lot of people were on the streets, despite the late hour. Ginny saw soldiers and normal passers-by. Humans were the dominant population, but a great number of the weird figures were also among them.

"So much for wondering if there are other humans in this world," Ginny said tiredly. She yawned, despite her tension. It had been a hard day, and she was feeling the long ride in every muscle.

When the troop went by, the majority stood still and greeted the old woman who nodded back.

"I'm more interested in what they will do to us." Draco wasn't able to hide the suspicion in his voice.

Finally, they stopped at the inner courtyard. The grim undead who had spoken to Ginny ordered them to dismount. Ginny almost toppled to the floor, her legs hurt that much. Draco seemed to be unaffected as he dismounted elegantly. Only somebody who knew him very well would have seen that he was as tired and stiff as Ginny.

However, the piercing blue eyes of the old woman were sharp enough.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you stay awake until I am able to hear you out," she stated. "My soldiers and I, we have an important meeting right now, and it will last hours. I will tell you more tomorrow. It's late, and you're tired. Follow Cray, he will show you your room."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Draco was still highly suspicious.

The half destroyed faces of the undead turned in his direction.

"How _dare _you …." one of them hissed, but the woman held up a hand, and he silenced, still throwing threatening glances in Draco's direction.

"You _don't_ know. You will just have to trust me."

With that, she turned and disappeared up the bright staircase, and the rest followed her.

The one called Cray had stayed and waved impatiently for them to come with him.

"There!" he said harshly, after they had followed him through many corridors and up several flights of stairs. Again they were reminded of Hogwarts, the complexity of the staircases easily confusing them both.

Cray opened a door and pushed them inside with brutal force.

"You will be wakened tomorrow morning. I don't advise you to prowl around alone – for strangers, it could be _very _dangerous." The meaning was clear enough.

"Wait a second," said Draco. "I won't share a room with her!"

"Tough luck, you must." Without another word, Cray disappeared and slammed the door shut.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took a look around. The room was small, and the only furniture was a bed and two fragile-looking chairs with an equally fragile-looking table. That was all.

Draco kicked the door angrily.

"We don't even have anything to eat!"

Ginny didn't get a chance to tell him she still had some of the fruit in her pockets before he continued.

"I don't care what you do, I'm getting the bed!"

"Dream on!! Why you and not me?!"

"Because I'm faster."

He hustled Ginny aside, sat down on the bed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"If you think that I'm going to sleep on the floor while you are lurking in a bed which is big enough to host two people, you're wrong, Malfoy!"

"Try and get me off."

He shouldn't have said this. With a power he would never have suspected from the small Gryffindor, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off the bed. He seized her other hand and twisted her arm. Growing up with six older brothers, Ginny was able to throw him off in seconds. Then he pulled her hair hard, and tears of pain threatened to escape her eyes. She had to give up.

"Suits you, you coward!" she panted.

"Being a coward, I won," he answered sneering.

"Wait and see, Malfoy, just wait and see."

It irked Ginny, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get him physically. So she had to trick him – but how? Suddenly, she grinned and turned around so that he could only see her back.

Ginny took one of the fruits from her pocket, bit into it and started to chew audibly.

"What is that?" he asked promptly.

"Nothing," she answered, taking another mouthful.

"You … you bitch! The whole time I'm suffering, you didn't tell me _a single word _that you had something to eat?!"

"Looks like it." Now it was _her_ turn to sound triumphant. She sensed his angry look at her back. "I _would _give you something, if you perhaps…."

"That's blackmail!!"

Ginny burst out laughing at his scandalized tone.

"What are you laughing about??"

"Those words coming out of _your _mouth, Malfoy, gives me every right to laugh. Okay, you have sixty seconds to make a decision."

He hissed furiously.

"So?"

"You won." That came through gritted teeth.

Ginny grinned again and turned around.

Draco's eyes were blazing as he stood up and went over to one of the chairs. But the hunger was far more important than his need for a comfortable sleep.

"Look, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Careful, Weasley," he said quietly, acid dripping from his words. "If I were you, I would be _very _careful with your next words."

"Would I? Catch!"

Ginny threw him one of the fruits, and he caught it with ease.

"Only one?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and unwrapped the rest.

"And we can really eat them?"

"I'm alive aren't I?" she answered snappish and laid down on the bed.

Ginny stared at the ceiling while he munched on the fruit. What had possibly happened at home after they had disappeared? He parents would be mad of worry. Did they even know what had happened? Would Dumbledore and Snape be able to find out where they had gone?

What if they really _never_ returned home again?

She turned abruptly so Malfoy couldn't see her cry.


	6. Sandrine's story

_**AN: **Uh, this is simply not happening ... I forgot uploading a chapter in between ... -hits her head on the table- I am so sorry! Now here is the "real" 6th Chap. This is soooo embarassing ... Thanks to MySeLF for mentioning it!_

**Sandrine's story**

"Wake up!" Somebody hammered so hard on the door that Ginny almost toppled out of the bed in surprise.

She blinked and looked around.

"That is so unfair," somebody muttered next to her. "I had such a nice dream."

Ginny wrinkled her forehead. What the hell was Draco Malfoy doing in her bed? And – was that his hand on her leg?

Her confused state lasted only seconds.

"You ... you ... we had an agreement, Malfoy!" she yelled, jumping out of the bed.

He only shrugged, rolling over lazily.

"Your naivety is heartwarming, Scrawny. Did you really think I would sleep on the floor?"

Ginny was very close to smacking him in the face when the door opened and Cray peered inside the room.

"What are you, deaf?" he grumbled. "Wake up and follow me now!"

"We'll talk about this later!" Ginny hissed.

The Slytherin didn't even give another shrug.

Cray sped forward with fast steps, and both teenagers hurried to keep up with him.

Ginny tugged awkwardly at her dirty, crumpled clothes. She would have preferred to wash and change before leaving the room, but she didn't dare to raise that plea. Malfoy's appearance wasn't any better, but he didn't seem to care.

Cray entered a large hall, in the middle of which, were tables were standing in a circle.

"Knights of the Round Table," Malfoy muttered, and Ginny threw him a surprised glance.

"What?" he snapped.

"That's a Muggle story!"

"Oh, really? Remember that Merlin had his part, too!"

"Silence!"

The two shut their mouths.

The old woman looked at them with a friendly gesture and pointed at two empty seats next to her.

"Were you able to sleep well?"

"More or less," Ginny growled, with a dangerous sidelong glance at the Slytherin, who only sneered.

The woman smirked slightly.

"It is nice to know that some things never change – for example the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

That stunned the both of them.

Ginny had never seen that facial expression on Malfoy – total perplexity. Not that she herself looked any more intelligent.

"Sandrine," Malfoy whispered then. "Sandrine Slytherin. I knew your face was familiar."

She made a taunting bow.

"That's right. And your name is …"

"My … Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy, I see. And yours, girl?"

"Ginevra Weasley. But I'm known as Ginny." Ginny was still trying to get over her shock.

"You're dead," Malfoy said, having found his voice. "Have been for centuries!"

"Obviously not. I'm here, fifty years and more, but by no means centuries. And as you can see, I'm not dead, either," she stated dryly. "What year have you come from?"

"1997."

"Ah. The Otherwhere is still used, I see?"

"Well, actually it was an accident."

"Was not! It was a plan to get rid of Harry!"

"Shut it, Scrawny!"

"Please." Sandrine held a hand up. "No arguing. I would like to hear the whole story. And surely you're burning to hear mine. Have breakfast, and afterwards we will talk."

During the whole meal Ginny and Draco exchanged murderous glances. But food was more important than anything else.

"So, you want to go back home," Sandrine stated, after she had heard the summary of the events from Ginny and Draco, every so often disrupted by smaller arguments.

"Sure," Draco answered huffily.

"Do you know of any possibilities?" Ginny asked pleadingly. "And if yes, why didn't you use it yourself?"

Sandrine sighed.

"Yes, I know something that could help you. It's dangerous, and its success is very dubious. To answer your second question … well, I never had the desire to go back home."

"But you are Salazar Slytherin's daughter!" Draco was almost outraged. "Salazar was inconsolable when you disappeared, I read about it in the history books."

"History books?" Sandrine sent him a sharp glance, as if trying to read his thought. Something in her gaze made Draco uneasy. "How do you explain then, that it was my own father who pushed me through The Otherwhere?"

Draco said nothing.

"Why should Slytherin do that? Your own father?" Ginny asked.

A short pause followed.

"Because in his eyes, I was a traitor," Sandrine said finally. "Do you know the name Rupert Gryffindor?"

Ginny nodded.

"He was killed in the Goblin Rebellion, right? The son of Godric Gryffindor?"

Sandrine's smile was now bitter.

"This is what is written down in the history books? So be it. He was dead. And I was carrying his child under my heart."

"What?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Rupert and I, we had married secretly. Our fathers weren't too happy about that, as you can imagine."

"A Slytherin? With a Gryffindor? Impossible!"

Just to think it led Ginny and Draco to make more space between each other.

"Maybe impossible, but still true," corrected Sandrine. "Rupert was dead, I lost my baby – what was holding me back in the world where I was born? _That's _the reason I never tried to go back. This world was as good as any other to start a new life."

Silence followed her words.

Draco frowned deeply, but he didn't make any attempt to speak.

Ginny tried to change the topic.

"What kind of world is this?"

"Its name is Chryois, and it is very peaceful – well, it was, until some years ago. Until Tanadryl's army appeared for the first time. Did you see the undead in our ranks?"

"Well, we weren't exactly able to _overlook _them," Draco snarled.

"Tanadryl commands the Army of Undead. You see, it's a disease called Malateras – the people die, but not entirely, not really. It first appeared seven years ago. Most of the Undead lose their memory and become willing slaves to the self-titled King of the Undead. But Tanadryl is human. We don't know how he makes them follow him, but he uses his powers to domineer us – or tries to. He now holds large parts of the country. You remember the Gramières we met yesterday? It's his breeding, and there is almost nothing more dangerous."

"Nice prospects you're facing," Draco said in a bored tone. "And? How do we get home? I'm not interested in your problems anyway!"

"Malfoy!" Ginny hissed.

"What? It's true!"

"You _should _be interested." Sandrine was watching him intently. She didn't seem to mind his disrespectfulness. "Rajahin doesn't exist in Chryois, and even if it did, it would be of no use to you. You can't find a way through The Otherwhere. But you _can _through a permanent portal. On some worlds, they exist."

"Excuse me? What's the difference? And this world – is this one of the ´some´?"

"I have to disappoint you, I don't know for sure. The legends tells of a gate for wanderers, deep in the south. Nobody who's left for it has ever come back. I suppose, it's a permanent portal. And this is the difference between the two kinds: The Otherwhere, opened by Rajahin, throws you wherever _it _wants. But a permanent one will obey your wishes."

"A bit too much probability" Ginny started to pace back and forth.

"Is there an alternative?" Draco stared angrily in her direction. "To die here? I would prefer to risk it instead of … of … of becoming a wandering corpse!"

"You could stay here," Sandrine said seriously. "We need any help we can get."

"No, I'm not taking any chances!" Draco shook his head furiously.

Ginny hesitated and then threw Sandrine a look.

"I hate to concede, but he's got a point – we have to try."

"I can describe the way to you. But I can't and won't let you take a Calinor. It's a long, long distance, about a thousand miles or more."

Draco swallowed. Ginny paled.

Then they exchanged a glanced, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"We'll try."


	7. Arrangements

**Arrangements **

"So far, this is the only the way we know."

Sandrine had unrolled a thin map and used her finger to identify some points on it.

"Chryois has very fast changing surroundings. You could be wandering through a desert only to find yourself in a snowstorm. I don't know why. Normal laws of nature as we know on Earth don't exist here. The most import checkpoints for you are these: the Steaning Woods – look, here – after that, the Cross Road, but only a short distance. You mustn't follow it, because it leads to Yorga, Tanadryl's kingdom. And finally the Dark Swamp. Nobody I know has ever reached the end of the Swamp and come back, so I can't tell you exactly what will be after it. But as the legends tell it, the Dead Town begins there, and inside its heart there will be the Gate of Wanderers."

"Why does it sound like a cheaper version of ´The Lord of the Rings´ to me," Draco muttered quietly, but Ginny heard him anyway.

She didn't make a comment, but decided to ask him about it later.

"Take this bracelet with you. It proves that you are friends of the Mistress of the Fortress – that would be me. Show it to the people in the villages you pass, so you can get food. But make sure that they are really humans."

Ginny and Draco grabbed it at the same time.

"_I _will take it!" he huffed, and pushed her hand aside.

"No way!" Ginny said sharply. "You'll turn tail and flee first chance you get, and then where am I going to get food from! Give it to me!"

Sandrine's glance wandered from one to the other, one could see she was suppressing a laugh.

"Maybe you should take turns?" she suggested, smiling.

Draco knew they looked silly and dropped his hand. He hated nothing more than somebody laughing at him.

"But tomorrow, it's mine!"

"Yes, promise," Ginny said impatiently. "We Gryffindors keep our promises, unlike Slytherins!"

"One more thing." Sandrine intervened before a new argument could break out. "Remember to watch your forearms. I don't think Malateras is contagious for you too, but I don't even know _that_ for sure. If dark stains show up on your arms, you have to head to the nearest village. You can heal it during the early stage, but only in the first four days. After that, it's too late."

"How delightful."

"It's almost noon." Sandrine ignored Draco. "Wait until tomorrow, so we are able to arrange clothing and food for you."

"Why does it take so long? We're losing a whole day!"

"Really, Malfoy, Sandrine is right, the day is almost half over! How many miles are we able to get by each day, twenty, maybe twenty-five?"

"Assume it's twenty," Sandrine warned. "There will be very hard grounds during your journey."

"Okay. Easy calculation, we need at least two months. So this one day isn't that important, I think. And I presume you don't want to go without any food, Malfoy." A hint of sarcasm was present in her voice.

"I won't sleep another night with you in the same room! You snore!"

"Is he always that thick-headed?"

"You have no clue." Ginny rolled her eyes.

* * *

They came to an agreement. Draco was willing to wait until the following morning, and Ginny agreed to spend the night in Sandrine's private chambers. 

In the sunlight, the fortress offered an even more impressive view than it did during the night. Draco and Ginny followed Sandrine silently as the old woman showed them around.

The Undead completely ignored them, but all the humans stared at them curiously.

"They don't see strangers very often," Sandrine said calmly. "I had the same problems when I got here."

She nodded a greeting to somebody.

The young woman, barely older than both ´strangers´ sat on a projection on the wall and was sharpening her weapon, a forearm long short sword. She nodded back and rose.

"Milady, the armory is full again," the girl said reluctantly.

"Thanks, Chiané. May I introduce you Draco and Ginevra? They are my guests. This is Chiané, she is responsible for the armory of the fortress."

Chiané bowed shortly.

"An unusual hair color," she said in Draco's direction and threw him a glance between long lashes. "It looks like the moon was banned into it."

Ginny looked away, but Draco eyed the girl a little closer. He liked what he saw, and his eyes twinkled.

Chiané smiled openly at him.

Ginny bit her tongue to suppress a sarcastic remark.

* * *

"Wow." That came from Draco, when Sandrine showed them the armory. "You're prepared for anything, right?" His gaze wandered over the great amount of weapons, a calculating look in his eye. 

"Sure," Sandrine answered grimly. "We need all we can get to strike back at Tanadryl's armies."

"I don't even know _half _these weapons," Ginny murmured. "What's this?" She pointed to a round metal plate, looking like a dish, but very thin, with obscure signs engraved into it.

"A Chakra," Draco answered promptly. "Do you know _anything_, Scrawny?"

"Well, here it's named a Gelavàn, but I'm sure it's the same weapon." Sandrine looked thoughtful. "Can you use it?" she asked Draco.

"Yeah," he answered shortly.

"Your range?"

He shrugged.

"Don't know. Haven't used it for years now and …." He silenced and threw Ginny a sideways glance.

Sandrine took the Gelavàn and gave it to Draco.

"Take it. Maybe you will need it one day," she said quietly. "I don't know many people who can throw this weapon effectively."

"How does it work?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You throw it like a discus, know that?" Ginny nodded. "Its edges are ten times sharper than a sword. When thrown, and with enough power, you can cut off body parts easily."

Ginny swallowed.

"And where did_ you _learn that from?"

Draco preferred to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Dinner was taken in the same hall they had had breakfast. The great chamber was filled with people who were all staring curiously in the direction of Ginny and Draco. 

Draco talked with Chiané, who sat next to him and they flirted outrageously. The dark haired girl was almost sitting on his lap while they talked and seemed to forget everything around them.

Ginny was disgusted. According to Hogwart's rumors, Draco Malfoy had laid almost half of the girls fifth year and up, but that didn't mean she was eager to see it in action.

She concentrated on Sandrine and Cray. The old woman seemed to hold the Undead soldier in high regard, because he was the only Undead who sat at the table.

"May I ask you something, Sandrine?" Ginny said hesitantly, and the woman nodded, smiling. "The canyon, where we were before … was that a battle against Tanadryl, too?"

"The Canyon of Bones? No. The legends tell of a great battle eons ago. It says the builder of the Dead Town was beaten there."

Ginny thought that over.

"How high do you estimate our chances are to really finding a portal?" she asked finally.

Cray answered instead of Sandrine.

"Don't give up hope, Ginevra. There is always a way, even if it seems hopeless."

The face was dead, but the remaining eye now had a green colour – an emerald green that reminded her of Harry.

"Cray is right," Sandrine said, her hand touching the Undead's lightly. "There are times in life when you only have one choice left, and you just have to go with it. Maybe you've already experienced such a time?"

Ginny examined her plate. Thoughts of Riddle's diary and the resulting consequences ran through her head. Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes watching her and looked up. Draco continued his stare a little bit longer before abandoning her for Chiané again.

"Nobody said it would be easy," Cray finished.

Ginny sighed.

"No, it's not. But, as you said – what else is left?"


	8. Conversations

**Conversations**

Ginny was standing in front of the mirror in Sandrine's chamber of clothes and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Granted, these clothes were an enormous diversion from her usual outfit.

The light brown trousers composed of fine buckskin, the shirt of something she couldn't identify, but it was a little similar to the jeans Harry was often wearing. It was long and almost reached her kneecaps. After long consideration, she stuffed it inside the trousers, otherwise it would look like a dress. A very weird looking dress. Not for the first time, she cursed her height, or better said, her tininess.

She was fighting with the calf long boots when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted, while tearing on the insistent leather.

"Are you done, Ginny?" Sandrine asked in a friendly tone.

"More or less. I look ridiculous, don't I?"

Sandrine smiled.

"Wrong one."

"What?"

"That's the wrong foot."

"What … oh." Ginny reddened until her face had reached the color of her hair. "No wonder it doesn't fit. You have to think I'm daft."

Sandrine laughed out loud.

"No, I don't think you're daft. You just looked like you were in deep thoughts." She grew serious. "I wanted to request something from you."

Ginny looked questioningly at her.

"Well, in fact there are two things. First, keep an eye on Draco Malfoy and prevent him doing anything rash. Sometimes I see myself mirrored in his eyes, and that makes me worry."

"You haven't the slightest resemblance to him!"

"Ginny, my name is not Slytherin for nothing. I wasn't always old and a little bit wiser. You both have told me very little about that Voldemort thing, but your face tells me that he's as evil as Tanadryl, am I right? What kind of role is Draco playing, do you know that?"

Sandrine's voice was still friendly, but a hint of something was in her voice again. Ginny didn't notice it, but Draco would have been alarmed if he had been there. _Very._

"Well, his father is a Death Eater. I mean, he's a Voldemort supporter. And that slimy git will follow his father's actions, I'm sure. You should have seen how he treated us at school ….."

Sandrine broke in.

"His father, I see. But why are you so sure Draco is following him?"

"How do you mean that?"

"He doesn't strike me as the kind of person who blindly does what somebody has planned for him. On the outside, maybe, but let me tell you one thing: Slytherins are well known to be good actors. Maybe I'm mistaken, maybe you're right. But it's just something you should keep your mind on."

"I don't understand you," Ginny said openly. "First you say I have to keep an eye on him to prevent him from doing something rash, and now you defend him. Malfoy, for as long as I've known him, has been an arsehole - sorry, but it's true."

Sandrine didn't mind the expression.

"Ginny, point is, you need to work together, otherwise you won't reach the Dead Town. You hate and despise each other, and that's not a good basis. I repeat, you _need _to work together."

Ginny began to get angry.

"You say that as if it depends on me, but that's not true. I _try _to get along with him, but he simply doesn't _want to_. I'm just trash to him. Coming from the wrong family, I am poor, I have red hair and I am as attractive as… as… a hippogryff!"

Sandrine's lips curled, but she swallowed the laugh.

Ginny decided to leave the topic; she wasn't sure where it would end.

"What's the second one? You wanted to request two things from me."

Sandrine's eyes narrowed a bit before they regained their friendly aura again. And again, Ginny didn't see it.

The old woman sighed and took something out of her robes.

"I want you to do something for me, when you get back to Hogwarts – assuming you get home." She sighed a second time. "If a grave exists, please leave this here. And if not, burn it and pass the ash out into the wind."

Ginny looked at the object she was holding. It was painted in oil and showed two persons, looking in her direction. She noticed a very young looking Sandrine in a green robe. The young man at her side wore a Gryffindor uniform, holding each of Sandrine's hands.

"Is that …."

"Yes, it's Rupert. Promise me you will bring it back with you."

"I promise."

* * *

Ginny never came to know, but that wasn't the only conversation Sandrine had that morning.

* * *

_One hour earlier_

Draco awakened slowly and stretched like a cat. Chiané laid next to him, still sleeping. Maybe she was a muggle, but she had been a damn good sleeping drug.

He stared at the ceiling where shadows danced, courtesy of the morning sun. Reality came back too fast, and he started to mull over his situation again.

He was trapped in an impossible world, accompanied by somebody he couldn't stand – what if he would have to spend his whole life here?

_Would that really be so bad? _A low voice was whispering in his head. _Stay here. Chiané has the hots for you, so will the other girls. You are able to use a Chakra. These people would never sacrifice you like your own father did!_

But another voice was screaming murder now. The voice which belonged to Lucius Malfoy's son. _Are you MAD, Draco?! Look at these lousy people! All of them of minor value! They fight a battle they will lose! Without any magical abilities, and their pride will be come their misery! And, to finish off, look at Sandrine Slytherin! A Gryffindor!_

The battle of voices wasn't anything new for Draco, he had been used to it for years now. Since he had been old enough to think, this little arena had built up in his head.

When he had been very little, he had looked up at his father awestruck. Lucius had been somebody who was at home on very rare occasions, and when he was there, he brought him generous presents and took his son everywhere he wanted. Draco had not been able to understand many things his father had shown him until very, very late. Sometimes he wished he hadn't understood them.

Growing up, his awestruck state had vanished, and taking its place were now doubts and hesitance. He never had understood why Lucius was one of Voldemort's greatest supporters. Lucius himself always blabbered about unworthy half bloods and Muggles. And, in fact, Tom Riddle, _Lord Voldemort_, **_was _**a half blood. Draco secretly had his own ideas of such themes, but he would have rather bitten through his tongue before speaking about that aloud.

_There is an end to this, Draco. Your goal must be the portal, and **only **the portal. Let the past be past. When you get home, you can still spit in Lucius face. _

But would he really? Or was he destined to follow the Dark Lord, regardless of what he did?

Somebody entered the room and he pushed the unwelcome thoughts away.

"Draco? I need to speak to you." Sandrine's voice, demanding and cold.

Draco just watched her coolly, while Chiané shot up.

"Milady?" she stuttered.

Sandrine just waved her away.

"Go, Chiané. This has nothing to do with you, we will talk later. Now I need to be alone with Draco."

Chiané bowed hastily and left the room.

"What do you want?" Draco's voice had reached freezing point. "I don't see any point talking to you."

"Watch your mouth, young man!" Sandrine sounded so much like Lucius that Draco grew stiff.

This wasn't the kind Mistress of the Fortress anymore, it was the true daughter of Slytherin who stood in front of him.

"I see you despise me, Draco Malfoy. You haven't got any right to, believe me. You should despise _yourself_. Slytherin are you? You got fooled, fooled by your own father! How could that happen? And where is your pride? There is no pride inside of you. Sleeping around with the first woman you can lay your hands on!"

Sandrine's eyes were blazing.

Draco was speechless – something which rarely happened.

"I want to give you some advice before you are on your way, dear young Master Malfoy: watch your back. You're far too proud of yourself. It will catch up with you, and it will destroy you. Remember my words."

She swept around and left the room.

A deadly silence followed after her departure.


	9. Departure into unknown territories

**Departure into unknown territories**

It was a short goodbye.

Ginny wanted to thank the old woman for everything, but didn't find the right words.

Malfoy, on the other hand, kept a large distance from Sandrine, and he was avoiding her gaze. That seemed to be strange, and Ginny asked herself involuntary if something had happened she didn't know about yet.

"Good luck," Sandrine said. "And Merlin, you will need it. Just remember what I told you."

Chiané was there, too, and Draco exchanged some halfloud words with her.

"You won't be coming back, will you?" the girl asked.

"Hopefully, I don't," he answered gruffly.

"Was it that bad?" Chiané grinned.

"That's not the way I meant it."

"I know, I know. Just joking. Take care – and good luck."

She kissed him on the mouth.

Ginny let out a snort, which Draco ignored.

"Just follow the path, and be careful not to come in contact with Tanadryl's armies," Cray said urgently.

Ginny nodded.

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

They left the Fortress without looking back. 

Draco wore similar clothes to Ginny, only his shirt was green – he had insisted on that. In consideration of what Sandrine had told them about the weather, each of them was wearing a thick and long leather coat which both had bound around their hips – the sun was shining, and it was almost as hot as it had been upon their arrival. A cross between a backpack and a bag was hanging on their backs.

"What are we, burros?" Draco muttered grumpily.

"You can leave your food, if you want to," Ginny answered coldly. "You won't get anything from me."

Draco just snarled, but had the decency not to answer.

They followed the path silently, both deep in their own thoughts.

Ginny was getting bored and tried to think of something to distract her.

A thud made her head snap up. She hadn't noticed that Draco was playing around with the weapon Sandrine had given him, and now it was stuck in a tree twenty meters away, the metal shivvering.

Against her will, she was impressed.

"That thing has a huge range, doesn't it?"

"That's nothing," Draco answered a bit snobbishly. "Chakrim can be thrown more than a hundred meters – if you're able to use them."

Ginny immediately started to fume.

"Well, demonstrate it."

The snotty grin was freezing a little bit, and she knew in an instant, why.

"Not for you, right?" she asked sweetly.

"Shut up!" he spat out, and pulled the Chakra fiercely out of the wood. It dropped down on the ground.

Ginny tried to pick it up and hastily released it again.

"Ouch!" She looked at her fingers. Three of them were cut from the razorsharp edge and bleeding a bit. "How can you take this thing in your hand?"

Draco was obviously fighting with himself a moment, then picked the Chakra up. He hadn't any problems holding it.

"Give me your hand," he said shortly.

"What?"

"Your hand, Scrawny. I won't tear it off."

Ginny was deeply suspicious when he took her hand and put her index and middle-finger gently on a brink of the metal.

"You feel that?"

"A ... a bump? But very small."

"Put your thumb on the other side, and don't slip."

He released her hand, and Ginny was able to hold the Chakra. It wasn't half as heavy as she had imagined. She even tried to throw it only to be held up by Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked sharply. "It isn't as easy as it looks. I don't have any chance of conjuring your fingers back on, and I hate using first aid, so drop it."

Ginny sighed, but obeyed anyway.

"How does that work? I mean, you can't search for the edgeless point in a battle, right?"

"If you have thrown a Chakra often enough, you just know it. For emergeny cases or unexercised throwers, there exist special bags to have them ready to hand– they exist on Earth, that is."

"May I ask you ...."

"No."

""You don't even know what I wanted to ask!"

"I _know _what you wanted to ask, and the answer is NO. I won't tell you who taught me to use a Chakra."

"Excuse me for daring to ask!!" Ginny hurried up her steps. She was again furious.

For the rest of the day an icy silence stood between them.

_

* * *

AN: A Chakram – here called Chakra – is normally something the most know from Xena-Warrior Princess, a ring of metal, which is while thrown with power able to destroy a lot. It has (at least at Xena) the effect of a boomerang and comes back to the thrower. The real Chakram was used by the Indians while the colonial age. _

_In my story, the form and working differs a little bit – I will explain the cause in a later chapter. Draco's Chakra is a thin, round plate of metal, lightly vault and execpt a small spot sharp as a razorblade. In the middle, it is a little bit thicker to heighten the specific weight. The boomerang effect is not applicable – really, it strikes me odd at Xena, too, but that's just my opinion._

_Okay, granted, the idea is a little bit stolen, or let's say, borrowed. If any of you reads Stephen King, he will recognize the similarity of this Chakra with the Riza-dishes at the story "The Wolves of Calla – Dark Tower 5". Sorry Stephen King, but the idea was too good, I had to borrow it._

_Just one other thing – the Chakra will once saving Draco and Ginny's neck – literally._

_Oh, and for the ones who are desperately waiting for D/G action: it **will **happen, but there are still some chapters left without. I'm sorry!_


	10. Draco's new girlfriend

**Draco's new girlfriend**

It was a horror trip.

The next few days were followed with either arguing or deadly silence. Ginny tried to act on Sandrine's suggestion, but Malfoy himself wasn't trying at all to hold back, so they got on each other's nerves constantly.

Even the path was getting them on, while neither would have admitted it to the other. Since their departure, they had crossed two snowfields, and Ginny had caught a cold, which was affecting her badly. She was sure she had a fever, but breaking down in front of Malfoy? Never!

Instead, she coughed and sneezed the whole time, while they fought their way between the mountains.

Draco looked at her irritably her every so often, but he was holding his mouth shut – for now.

"You sound horrible!" he complained finally. "Can't you stop that?"

"You think I am doing this on purpose?" Ginny sniffed and ripped her old wizard robe into tiny shreds to blow her nose. There was not much left of the fabric. Then she rubbed her sweaty forehead, exhausted.

"I do."

"Then put your hands over your ears!" she answered hoarsely.

_Splendid. If this goes on, I won't able to say even a tiny word tomorrow. And this piece of shit just acts as if I'm doing it to annoy him. Egoistic bastard!_

Some hours later, it began to grow dark and they finally reached the first village since they had left Sandrine's encampment. Draco saw it first, but he hesitated to follow that direction. He turned his gaze, watching Ginny, who followed him with her head hanging on one side. He would have rather bitten his tongue than to say anything, but her condition was worrying him. Anyway, it wasn't personal – if Weaselette was ill, they wouldn't reach their quota of twenty miles per day.

"Village," he said aloud, and Ginny lifted her head.

"Hopefully with humans," she murmured, and coughed again. "I wouldn't say no to a nice warm bed."

"Don't know." Draco frowned. "Looks dead."

Ginny was straining her eyes.

"Look," she said in a quiet voice, and gestured to one of the houses – if one could call it that.

It had been a farm, maybe, some years before, but half of the building was burnt. It was carbon black and looked like it would crumble if someone blew a little heavily on it.

"I see. The other buildings, too. Was an attack, I guess." Draco sounded highly unconcerned. "We have to look out for something to sleep in."

Ginny was watching the shadows in the destroyed village with doubt. It was very calm, and an eerie atmosphere surrounded the ruined village.

"I'd do anything for a working wand," Draco growled as he lit a torch.

"Me, I would prefer some of Madam Pomfrey's potions." Ginny sneezed.

"That would make two of us." Draco kicked at a door with his foot, and it opened with a scary creak. "Somebody in there? Or were you fired down, too?"

"Malfoy!" said Ginny annoyed, but he was ignoring her.

"Better than nothing," he said shortly and threw his bag on the floor. "Ew, the floor hasn't been swept in centuries!"

"We were lucky." Ginny was looking outside. "It's starting to rain."

""Hopefully the roof hasn't any holes," Draco answered doubtfully and yawned dramatically. "Is there any bed in here?"

"Two, please," Ginny murmured, not in the state to start arguing again.

The discussion was pointless anyway, because there was none. The room had obviously been a sleeping chamber once, but was now empty.

"I don't give a damn about that, I'm going to sleep." Ginny rolled out her coat and pressed the sack of her change of clothes under her head. "Goodnight."

"Tsk." Draco snorted with distaste and went straight to the small living room where he had left his bag. The fireplace was still intact, and with the wood from smashed furniture lying around him, he managed to light some flames.

"It's like survival training, Father. If you just could see me, you would get a fit." Just this thought made him feel better.

Outside, it was raining harder, and soon a thunderstorm began.

_Splendid. I mean, what next? Earthquake? Armageddon? _

* * *

With a start, Draco woke up. The fire had nearly gone out in spite of some glow, and it had become frosty cold. He had been sleeping by leaning against the only undamaged table, and he wasn't sure what had awoken him. 

A tiny noise outside got his attention.

It was quiet and downtrodden, somebody was creeping into the house. The mud was whispering.

Draco held the Chakra in his left hand and pushed the door open carefully. The next moment, something small hissed in the shadows and sprang in his direction. With an almost girly scream, he staggered back, lost his balance and hit his head on the carpet.

Draco was seeing stars, and the Chakra had fallen out of his hand.

Again there was a hiss, and he suddenly felt something climbing his leg. He tried to lift his head, and was awarded with a pair of violet eyes. The little thing which was crawling on him sat on his ribs and was watching him curiously.

"Get _down_!"

Draco turned to his left side, only to hit his head again, this time against the table. The beast on his torso crawled over his shirt and beat its long tail into his face. Draco, head reeling, spluttered and tried to grab it, but it sprang away and began watching him again from a corner of the room.

Draco touched his face gingerly and winced as he felt some warm liquid on his temple.

"Brute," he hissed.

"Brute!" came the sudden answer.

"You can talk?" Draco forgot his bloody temple.

"Talk?" The brute was imitating his speech! "Brute!" it cried happily, and sprang in his direction again.

"Get off! Shoo!"

"Shoo!" it returned and stayed in one spot.

"New girlfriend?" Ginny asked from the door. She sounded like she was holding in a laugh.

"Not funny, Weasley!!! Throw it out!"

Ginny simply ignored him, scooted closer and lit a torch in the glow of the fireplace. Then she examined the little creature, which was looking at her.

"Looks like a small lizard or something. Did you see her tail? It's almost two feet tall." Ginny grinned. "Hey, nice color!"

"Color," the lizard answered proudly.

"What about the color?"

"It has red and green spots!"

"Be it the colors of the rainbow, make it _go away_!"

Ginny ignored him again. She knelt down and reached a hand out. The lizard squealed in delight and sprang onto it.

"Scrawny, you're nuts! You don't even know if it's poisonous!"

"Scrawny!" the lizard piped.

"Chicken. Hm. You need a name, little one." Ginny sent the Slytherin a highly amused look. "Looks like a little dragon, eh? What about Draco?"

"Draco!" The lizard was almost anxious now.

"Don't you dare!" Draco spat, and the lizard hid behind Ginny's neck.

"No, you're way too cute for that silly name. You remind me of a fireflower. How about 'Blossom'?"

The lizard squealed again and climbed onto Ginny's head.

"Blossom?!" Draco was staring at Ginny. "I surrender. You _are_ totally nuts!"

Ginny sneezed again, and Blossom imitated that sound immediately.

"Don't be a fool, Malfoy," she said and sniffed. "The little thing just flew in here because it's warm and dry. Anyway, it's intelligent, it talks!"

"So do Crabbe and Goyle, and will you ever give them a damn of intelligence?" Draco got up, dusting his trousers off angrily.

"What was that?" Ginny stared at him, and Blossom mimicked her.

"What was what?" To the small of the moment, Draco seemed to be at a loss. Soon enough, his face hardened. "Forget that. Keep your little pet, but make sure it stays out of my way!"

He stormed outside, smashing the door with a bang.

* * *

The rain clouds had vanished, and stars were illuminating the sky. It had become very cold. 

Draco wasn't watching the sky nor noticing the temperature as he stormed forward. He had given out a personal secret, and it was burning him to the bones. He wasn't supposed to just talk and not think!

Well, almost everybody knew, Crabbe and Goyle were more muscles than brain, but it was quite another thing to hear it out of _his own mouth_.

The question of the century was – why was Draco Malfoy, known as capable of using his brain cells, surrounding himself with these imbeciles?

Well again, a lot of people would have shrugged, and just said _Bodyguard, what else? He is afraid to get his arse kicked, brat he is!_

The problem was, Ginny Weasley wasn't _a lot of people. _First, she was part of the Potter gang, whilst only a minor character. Second, she _was _able to add two and two, and third, she knew _Lucius had sacrificed him for this whole scenario. _

Draco's head was reeling.

Scrawny had found the first flaw in the shell he had built up around himself. She was a danger to him. Whenever they got back to Hogwarts – if they did – she only had to open her mouth, and he was checkmate. He _would _have to make a decision. And he didn't want to. Never. Or was it really nothing more than false pride?

_You're far too proud of yourself. It will catch up with you, and it will destroy you._

He shook his head frantically to get Sandrine's words out of his head, and flinched hard, because his head still hurt from coming into uncomfortably close contact with the floor.

"Brute!" he swore quietly. "Blossom! I know the perfect name for you – Spawn!"


	11. Fever

**Fever **

Ginny sat at the Burrow and looked out of the window. Behind her, Molly was working in the kitchen while Fred and George were arguing about something.

"Mum, I had such a terrible nightmare, " she said softly.

Somebody stepped up behind her, and a hand touched her shoulder.

"What was your dream?" asked Harry, as his hand started to stroke her arm.

Ginny's lips became dry when his other hand traveled to her hip.

"Not important," she said hoarsely and swallowed heavily.

He turned her around, and one finger was lightly stroking her lips now. He then bent over and kissed her.

Ginny closed her eyes and kissed him back. For her, it could have lasted forever, but far too soon he backed away. Now she felt his warm breath near her ear.

"Can I trust you?"

She abruptly ripped her eyes open and looked directly into the unreadable, grey ones of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was frozen as he bent over her and kissed her hungrily, like Harry had …

* * *

Ginny jumped up from her makeshift bed and yelped. 

"What the hell …."

"Hell!" Blossom, lying next to her, watched her curiously. The little lizard seemed to be happy to be noticed again, and hopped up onto Ginny's shoulder. Her long tail wound around her throat, but very carefully.

"Did I really dream that?" Ginny was still bewildered.

"Dreamt." Blossom seemed to be nodding.

"Ew, holy fuck!" She spat on the floor and rubbed her mouth afterwards. "Malfoy, of all people!"

Then she remembered how he had run out of the house hours ago, and decided to see if he had come back.

"Let's go, Blossom, see if Mr Wonderful is back again."

Blossom didn't make a sound, as if she knew that Ginny wanted to be as quiet as possible.

Her anxiety was needless. Draco was lying in front of the freshly started fireplace and kept digging his head into his cloak.

Blossom unrolled her tail and tried to jump down Ginny's shoulder, but she grabbed the little lizard quickly.

"Don't, or he'll wake up. Come on, let's go back, he might trample you, I am not putting him past it."

* * *

Draco awoke with a terrible headache. He cursed the damned lizard and was in an imaginably bad mood. 

Ginny seemed to still be sleeping, but, alas, that was nothing extraordinary – Weasley would have overslept a hurricane.

With the least amount of noise possible he pushed himself up. He had seen a small fountain behind the house yesterday, and he hoped that he was lucky and it wasn't dry.

Ten minutes later, he came back in, his hair dripping wet. Ginny still hadn't stirred.

Draco was grumbling impatiently and decided to wake her up – with a bowl of water, in case of need.

Ginny was lying on her back. At Draco's entrance, the lizard lifted her head, and jumped in his direction.

"Leave your claws off me," he said, annoyed. "Scrawny, wake up!"

"Wonderful!" Blossom chirped. "Dreamt!" With three elegant jumps, she was settled on Draco's shoulder.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to get lost!!"

"Hey!" The lizard had visible fun with his attempts to get rid of the small animal.

"Weasley!" he yelled even louder. "Your pet is getting on my nerves!"

Finally, he gave the Weaslette a look, and frowned. Ginny wasn't moving, and her face was almost as red as her hair. She was sweating heavily, obviously with a fever.

"Oh no, what else!" Furiously he grabbed for Blossom's tail, but the lizard was wary of his actions and sank her claws into his shoulder. "Ow! Stop that, you brute!"

"Malfoy?" Ginny said faintly. "I don't think I'm able to go today." She coughed miserably.

"Merlin, this just can't be true! Blossom, stop that immediately, or I will throw you out!" Draco threatened. To his astonishment, the lizard lost her grip on his shoulder promptly and jumped down onto the floor.

"Blossom!" she said clearly. "Blossom. Out!" With that, she scurried across the floor and disappeared outside.

Draco was staring in the direction where she had vanished.

"Told you," Ginny croaked with a tired voice. "Clever little one." She shut her eyes again.

"Damn, Scrawny, will you _wake up_! If you die because of a simple cold, I will never be able to get back home again!"

"Really, one would think, you are worried about me." She gave a hoarse laugh, which ended in a new coughing fit.

"Oh fuck!" Malfoy yelled. "Is nothing going to spare me?"

In one short movement, he lifted Ginny up.

"What are you doing?" she protested weakly.

"You simply _won't _leave me alone here!!" Draco's anger had reached the point where it no longer mattered what he was doing. He carried her back to the small living room – not that it was difficult, Scrawny wasn't weighing more than a sack of feathers – and lay her down on his own cloak, not very gently. Then he went again, and brought Ginny's own cloak and wrapped it around her.

"I am going outside, to see if I'm able to find something better," he said shortly.

"Something better?" Ginny was watching him numbly.

The slamming shut of the door was her only answer.

* * *

Time went agonizingly slow for Ginny. She was sleeping, having heavy nightmares, one thing worse than the other. Some of it was unforgettable – Voldemort was again in her body, and she saw herself doing so much obscene and gross things … Harry's agonizing death at the hand of thousands of Death Eaters, who all cheered …. A small blond boy, who screamed frantically while blood was running down his hands, and somebody still urging him to pick the Chakra up again … 

Sometime her delirium was replaced with reality again. She blinked and turned her head to look at her surroundings.

A soft dawning light filtered into the room. She was still in the small house, she was able to remember at last. But – there hadn't been any bed, had there? Why was she feeling like she was lying on a comfortable mattress?

Ginny slowly pushed herself up, and looked around tiredly.

She was lying on thick layers of grass and straw, that was the reason it was so comfortable.

Near her was Draco, in a half sitting, half lying position, his left shoulder leaning on the ledge of the fireplace. He was obviously dozing, and Ginny's lips curled into a light smile, seeing a small body on his shoulder, a long tail wound around his throat.

"Blossom," she whispered hoarsely, and the small lizard lifted her head immediately.

"Scrawny!" she squeaked delighted.

"Jus shut up and lemme sleep," Draco slurred, without opening his eyes. "Brute."

"Brute," Blossom echoed happily. "Draco – Scrawny."

"You really are a pain in the neck, Brute. Literally." He yawned and stretched, blinking in the light. "Bad enough, that Weasley … Weasley!" He was staring at her.

"Trust me, I remember my name," she answered dryly.

Draco just continued to stare for a moment, and then shook his head, as if to get it cleared.

"About time," he said curtly. "We have lost two days because of you!"

"What? Two _days_?" Ginny was shocked. Finally, she made to get up.

"Just stay there!" Draco commanded furiously. "What do you think you are doing? It's the last thing I need, you wandering around and getting a relapse!"

"And how long you think I should lay down? _Doctor _?" Ginny's voice was pointed, despite the fact that she knew he was right. She wasn't feeling healthy enough, not by any means.

"As long as it takes you to finish getting better!" he hissed back. "Don't be so daft! Ouch!"

Blossom had hit him in the face with her tail. She even growled.

"Don't you dare to attack me from behind, Brute!" Draco scolded. "I see you wandering around, Weasley, and I will bind you down to the floor, I swear!"

Ginny wasn't sure if he meant it, but decided not to try it out. It was not that she didn't believe him to be able to do such a thing.

_Hells, why couldn't it have been **him **who was really ill?_

Ginny didn't know, but she would soon regret her words in the near future.


	12. The Steaning Woods

**The Steaning Woods**

As it turned out, it was some days until Ginny felt well enough to stand up again.

Blossom was a welcomed pastime, because Draco rarely spoke a word and walked around with a pissed off expression on his face. Ginny was positive that the small lizard was anything but dumb. The only habit she couldn't break it of was to be called _Scrawny _as well.

Despite everything, Blossom was fond of Draco, who wasn't at all amused. Over twenty times a day Ginny could hear him cursing when Blossom tried again to follow him everywhere. The lizard wasn't bothered in the slightest that he fended her off gruffly, and the word ´Brute´ seemed to be a compliment for it.

Ginny wasn't really convinced about his fierce animosity either; not after she had seen both of them the day she had awakened finally from her fever dreams. Malfoy was able to hear the grass growing, as if he wouldn't have been able to notice Blossom on his shoulder, and in addition with her tail around his neck?

_Slytherins are well known to be good actors._

The outburst over Crabbe and Goyle had caught her attention, too – like Draco had feared, together with some other observations, she could come to her own conclusions. The fact that Lucius Malfoy had to hex him with a Crucio to open the portal, a casual remark about "The Lord of the Rings" – Ginny herself hadn't read it, but she knew, it was a famous novel in the Muggleworld. Muggle and Malfoy? How did that match up?

Who was the real Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Ginny was relieved when they left the half destroyed village. 

Blossom raced ahead of them only to double back every once in a while.

Draco wasn't talking much anymore, but he wasn't looking as murderous either. Then Ginny laughed at herself – what did she care if he was moping? It seemed to be his normality at the moment.

But the perpetual silence was grating on her nerves now.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as carefully as possible.

He growled something which could mean yes or no.

"Well, could you ... would you teach me how to throw a Chakra?"

He stopped so abruptly, she almost ran into him.

"Do I look like your private coach?" he then asked coldly. "What would you do with that knowledge anyway? I have just this one, and it's mine."

_Breathe, Ginny, calm down ..._

"And what if you break your hand? And don't throw me that look, Malfoy, it's possible that you might get hurt. The Chakra is the only weapon we have."

"Both hands together? Rubbish."

"Malfoy, what the hell is your problem? I didn't ask you to bow in front of me, just to teach me something which would be valuable for both of us!"

"NO. This is a word with two letters, very simple. Even _you_ should be able to understand that."

He stomped forward, leaving her standing where she was.

_No, I simply won't wack out, stay calm, Ginny, **he **is the idiot here, not you ..._

It wasn't helping much, Ginny fumed. Why the hell did she even try to get along with him? With gritted teeth she followed him.

To her surprise, he was waiting for her a short distance away.

"You said what you wanted to say, so shut up and leave me alone!" she snapped.

"No, I didn't make myself clear. Weasley, I understand what you mean." He sounded as if he had to force each word out of his mouth. "But I won't teach you, and there is a very simple reason for that."

"And this would be? Your impossible stubbornness?"

"Stop that! You aren't helping!!"

Ginny stumbled back, she hadn't been expecting him to shout directly in her face.

Draco was visibly fighting to calm down.

"I wasn't making fun of you when I told you I wouldn't be able to conjure your fingers back on. When my Fa ... when I was being taught how to throw a Chakra, I managed it three times, and another time, the Chakra was sticking in my thigh. You want to risk that? You will bleed to death!"

"I would be careful .…" Ginny tried to intervene, but he shook his head angrily.

"It doesn't work that way. A wrong turn, a wrong step, and _you are dead_. Is that clear enough for you now?"

"Who did teach you that? And why did you have to learn that, if it is so dangerous?"

"Weasley, I _won't _answer your question, regardless how often you try. Let's stop this discussion immediately, otherwise we'll fight again, and I'm just tired of it."

With that, he started moving again. This time he didn't stop.

"Well, that's really new," Ginny muttered, but she had to accept that these were his final words over this issue.

* * *

A few hours later, they reached the Steaning Woods. 

Ginny saw them first, admittedly only because Draco was in a quarrel with Blossom who had tried to jump on his shoulder again.

"Hey, do you see that?"

"What?" Draco looked up and left himself undefended, and Blossom used this to reach her goal. "If it continues this, there will be lizard fillet tonight! Down!"

"Stop, the both of you! Blossom, leave him, this is important."

The lizard jumped down after a short hesitation and sniffed offended.

"Thank Merlin! She mauled my shirt!" Draco complained.

"Hello, I am talking! Stop your blabbering for a moment, look ahead!"

Draco grumbled something, but glanced in the direction Ginny was pointing.

"Looks like wood. I see trees," he then answered dryly.

"A _grey _wood?" As Ginny said this, comprehension dawned on her. "That should be the Steaning Woods Sandrine talked about! Let's have a closer look."

"If you're right, we have to go through anyway."

Ginny's assumption was correct. When they reached the edge of the wood, they exchanged a doubtful look. Even Blossom was quiet and stared watchful.

It was uncomfortably silent. No living being was here. Trees, plants, bushes, even the leaves consisted of grey, dead stones.

"This is damn weird, if you ask me," Ginny said, glad that Blossom was sitting on her shoulder again.

"Doesn't help us in any way, we have to get through. Let's go."

Their footsteps were the only noise around them for a wide distance. The further away they went from the edge of the Steaning Woods, the closer the trees got. Soon it was tight enough to get agoraphobia.

"Who brought these … these things here? And why? I mean, stone doesn't grow, right?"

"_And God's breath swept over the land, and all it touched became lifeless and stone forever_," Draco said quietly.

"What?"

"I've read it somewhere, I can't remember in which book. Suits, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it suits too much." Ginny shivered. "You think the woods are huge?"

"If I remember the map correctly, it's about three or four days."

"Splendid."

"Splendid." Blossom mimicked her sarcastic tone exactly.

* * *

In this solitude they hadn't had any chance to light a fire this evening. Star shine and moonlight just came barely through the huge treetops, and soon it was pitch-black. 

"If we had known earlier, we could have collected some wood for a fire, we had enough chances to get some." Ginny was annoyed.

Draco who sat at her left side snorted. A second snort came out from Blossom's direction.

"Sandrine knew it, I would put all my money on it. Blossom, stop dragging my clothes! But she didn't say a single word."

"I don't think she lead us into a trap," Ginny said sharply.

"Didn't she?" His voice was a little bit strained.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Forget it. You're convinced that she told us the whole truth."

"Didn't she?" repeated Ginny.

"Maybe she _did _tell us the way. But without a complete hand, a whole card game is witless."

"I don't get it."

"_Think_, Weasley. I mean, she did hold back a few things. Like this. _You reach the Steaning Woods. _That was all, wasn't it? _Show the bracelet the people in the villages you pass. _We just saw one village on our way, and it was destroyed, maybe since months. Sandrine is Tanadryl's biggest opponent, she leads the army of the humans. _She_ _must have known these things._"

Ginny's eyes followed a small trace of light which had managed to seep through the trees.

"Why should she do such a thing? What's her motivation?"

"I don't know. But … something is foul. Sandrine fights for her own war, and that's the survival of the humans and the Fortress. I don't want to say she sends us to our deaths, but we would be a felicitous distraction."

Ginny thought that over.

"Are you sure?"

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all. Besides, we are vulnerable. We come out of nothing, from a home she was repudiated by. Already at our first meeting, she said Tanadryl would be highly interested in us, remember?"

Ginny nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her in this dark.

"Yes. How long have you been thinking about that?"

"Since our departure from the Fortress. Sandrine had … unimportant. But I just sense great trouble fast approaching us."

Silence followed his words.

Ginny flinched as something touched her hand lightly. It was just Blossom who made herself comfortable at her side. She petted the small body, and Blossom purred contentedly and rolled her long tail around Ginny's hand.

"Draco?" she asked some time later.

"Yeah?" He didn't sound as if he had slept yet.

"What if we never go back home? What if? What if the story about the portal is a lie?"

"Ginny, I really don't know. I want to go back as much as you want to. Maybe Sandrine was totally earnest, and she tried with all her might to help us. Maybe I'm just oversensitive. And too proud of myself and my brain." Draco's voice was bitter.

Ginny didn't, of course, understand that jibe.

"But you don't believe you are … eh, oversensitive, right?"

"Right. Something … something is bad. Very, very bad. It's just a misgiving, but it grows every day we stay here in this world. I had a lot of time to think that over while you were ill. The Steaning Woods are another issue for me. It would have only been a few words and no problem for Sandrine to tell us these Woods were a second Stonehenge. But why _didn't she_?"

"We can't trust anybody, isn't that what you try to tell me?"

"You caught the Snitch, Scrawny. We should just trust each other – and that is difficult enough."

Ginny had to smile, whether she wanted to or not.

"Right."


	13. Malateras

**Malateras **

They needed three days to get through the woods. The whole time the eerie silence followed them, it couldn't be ignored, not even with forced conversation.

Ginny was already thinking worriedly about their shrinking reservoir of water when Draco stopped.

"The edge. We got it, Scrawny."

She sighed in relief and went after him. The relief was soon gone when she looked over the plain which followed the Steaning Woods. She was barely able to suppress the scream rising in her throat, and her eyes widened.

"There was nothing about _this _in the guidebook," Draco muttered next to her. He sounded sick.

A broad path wound its way through the plain. It was lined by crosses, made of wood. On each cross hung a skeleton. Further away, one could recognize corpses which hadn't rotted completely. Each skeleton or corpse had a sword sticking in its chest.

"So many." Ginny's voice shivered. "And we need to follow the path, right?"

"Just a short length. If we followed the path to its end, we would reach Yorga, I bet. I turn down the visit the King of Undead. I forgot my evening dress."

"How the heck are you able to joke over something like that?" Ginny was close to a hysteric fit. A bird landed on the corpse next to her and started to peck at its eyes.

"It's of no use if I freak out, too," Draco responded icily. "Stop watching them and look down. It helps."

Ginny tried to calm down, but it was hard. Suddenly, one of the corpses lifted its head and looked her straight in the face. She gave out a shriek, took a step back and came across Blossom who sat on the ground, her teeth bared. Then she bumped her head on something hard, and the world went black.

Draco was as startled as Ginny when the corpse came suddenly to life, but he was more lucky. While she hit her head on a stone that was at the edge of the path, he just stumbled back and sat down so hard on his arse that the black and blue mark would be seeable for the next week.

"Scrawny!" Blossom squeaked anxiously and hopped to Ginny's lying form.

"It's your fault, you damn brute!" Draco spat out. "Weasley … fuck!"

He turned her around and saw the laceration on her forehead.

"Are we cursed! Holy FUCK!"

Over his head, a rusty voice started to giggle, and continued with a loud laugh. It sounded like horrible raven's croak.

Draco flinched. He had forgotten the trigger of the accident for a time being.

"Very funny, ha ha." He wasn't impressed by the laughing corpse anymore, which had now opened its eyes and was grinning sardonically. Undead he had seen enough at the Fortress, it had just been an unforeseen moment.

"It _is _funny. Sweet, your girlfriend. A little bit clumsy, eh?" The voice was getting greedy now. "Unbind me, and I can help you carry her."

"Yeah, and I am the Prince of Darkness. You think I am dense?"

_And she is not my girlfriend _he wanted to add, but in these circumstances, he decided to hold his mouth shut.

"I can show you the way. I can protect you both. I know paths nobody but me knows. Unbind me!"

Blossom, who sat on his shoulder again, hissed at the Undead. "Unbind – no!"

"No worries, Blossom. There must be a reason why he's here."

"It was an accident!" the Undead whined. "They didn't give me a chance to explain why I burned down these humans. Only four, and worthless!"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"And I ought to trust you? Have a nice day!"

With this, he turned and threw Ginny like a sack over his shoulder.

"I even know what you can do against _that_." The voice was fishing now.

"You didn't understand me. I will free you when hell freezes over!"

"Really? Look at your arm, young Lord … and look carefully." The Undead laughed.

Draco had a menacing answer on his tongue, but he forgot what he wanted to say when he pulled up his sleeve and stared at his arm.

"Malateras, Blondie. You have another two days before you go voluntarily to Yorga."

Two dark stains were winding its way around his left forearm. Draco asked himself involuntary how he could have overlooked this – and how he had been contaminated.

"Nobody knows how Malateras is carried forward," the undead said, as if reading his mind. "They say the wind is bad. Some people get it – and some people don't."

"What can I do against it?" Draco felt like somebody had hit him full force in the groin again. He hastily checked Ginny's arms, but she was okay.

"No no no," the Undead sang. "Sweetie, first you unbind me, then we go as far away as we can from here – and _then _I will tell you."

"I am not your _Sweetie _and who says you will tell me after I unbind you?"

"No one. But nobody else will be there to tell you." The eyes of the corpse were glittering evilly.

"Draco. Unbind. No!" Blossom got more agitated with each passing second.

"Blossom, I don't like it, no more than you. But I don't want to die!" Fear crept up his back, and he tried to suppress it. "Okay. I will unbind you."

There was no way out of this predicament. Draco took the dagger he had taken in the Bone Valley some time ago and started to cut the leather bands which bound the Undead to the cross. Before he did so, he took the sword out of the Undead's chest.

The corpse was watching him with a grin.

"No worries. I won't catch a hold on you, and you will be satisfied with my help."

_I doubt it. Really._

* * *

Ginny's head was hammering. When she opened her eyes, she saw the ground passing slowly underneath her. Why was she hanging head first on… Draco?! 

"I think your girlfriend's waking up." This voice was unknown and didn't sound likable at all. "I'll help you."

"Leave your undead paws off her," Draco snarled and laid her down in the grass.

Ginny blinked and touched her forehead.

"Scrawny? Everything okay?"

"Just a headache. What happ …." She silenced when she saw the second face next to Draco. "Who's that?"

"Tyron, little lady," the Undead said and grinned. "Your boyfriend was so nice to unbind me."

"He's not my …."

Draco took her hand and pulled her up. He shook his head warningly, but in a way the Undead was unable to notice.

Ginny realized what the creature had said.

"You _freed _him? Are you nuts, Malfoy?!"

"He had no other choice," said Tyron and his smile was predatory.

Ginny shuddered under his dead eyes and the sickening look of lust.

"You excuse us for a minute, would you?"

She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him some feet away.

"You're mad! The guy will either slaughter or bring us over to Tanadryl!"

"Loose the grip on my arm, and I'll show you why I had no other choice!" Draco hissed. "Because of _this_!"

Ginny looked down at his arm and gasped.

"That isn't …."

"Yes, it is! He knew it! He knew it before I even realized it! And he knows how I can get rid of it before I start rotting by myself!"

"Malfoy, do you really believe him? Who is naïve now?"

"Tell me, what should I have done otherwise? It's a matter of time!"

"A village probably …."

"Probably? PROBABLY?" Draco was screaming now. "I don't want to die, nor do I want to end up as a wandering corpse!! And if I die, you'll never get home either! So will you shut your damn trap now!!"

Ginny realized he was close to panic. And she knew he was right.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh, forget it." Draco tried to breathe normally and think. "Don't come too close to him. I don't trust him, if it makes you feel any better hearing it from my own tongue. He thinks we're lovers, and I think it would be safer for you if we don't correct him."

"But I don't have to make a show with you, do I?" The thought was making Ginny nervous.

"NO!" Draco looked horrified. "We don't have to go over the top!"

"Are you finished whispering sweet nothings?" Tyron laughed. He had come closer. "If yes, hurry up and get down from the plain!"

Draco clenched his teeth.

"He's right. We better hurry, we're seeable for miles."

* * *

"Where is Blossom?" Ginny asked some time later. 

"Right, where is she?" Draco looked around. "Last time I saw her was on the path."

"Scyros and Undead don't match. Your cuddly toy scooted up." That came from Tyron.

"Scyro?" Ginny repeated.

"The firelizard. A Scyro. You know very little, Sweetie." He grinned slimily at her. "But that's not bad, you look adaptive."

Ginny swallowed heavily.

Draco laid an arm over her shoulder and threw Tyron a cold look.

"Leave Ginny alone, she doesn't go for blokes like you. And I dislike somebody speaking to her in that way."

Ginny had to laugh. Hearing this right out of the mouth of Draco Malfoy was nearly worth the whole situation.

"How long do we have to follow you for until you open your mouth?" Draco asked huffily, and took his arm from Ginny's shoulder. He knew exactly why she had laughed.

"Calm down, young Lord. Just one or two hours more, then we're safe enough."

"I'm the persona of calm." This statement was the blatant opposite to Draco's eyes, blazing with fury.

* * *

Behind the plain, a forest was starting, this time a real one with heavy trees, wild plants, and some animals rustling in the underwood. Twilight came over the sky. 

Ginny watched out for water while Draco kept an eye on Tyron.

"Okay, not far behind is a stream. Tyron, spit it out. How can Draco get rid of Malateras?"

"Oh, sure, I'll tell you." The Undead grinned and played around with a branch he had picked up some time ago. "It's rather painful. Hey! What's this?!" he screamed suddenly, pointing in the shadows.

Draco and Ginny turned hastily, and the Slytherin unsheathed the Chakra.

"There is nothing!" he said angrily.

"No, there never had been. Have a nice sleep, my dear."

Tyron's branch hit Draco's back of the head with full force. The Slytherin toppled down with a hard thud and went unconscious.

Ginny screamed like a banshee and jumped Tyron. He held her back and watched, amused, while she tried to rip him into shreds.

"Calm down, Sweetheart. He will wake up soon."

"Why did you do that?" Ginny screamed. Fear was nagging her, but she was determined to do everything to save herself and Draco.

Tyron smirked.

"You wanted to know how to fight Malateras. Well, you just have to cut off the stains from his arm. You think he would have let you?"

"What?" Ginny whispered, paling. "You're lying!"

"All right, I'm lying. Let him die. I bet Tanadryl will be happy when he appears in his ranges. He has the hots for blonde boys, if you understand my meaning." Tyron laughed almost hysterically.

Ginny was sick.

"And you want to … Won't he wake up because of the pain?"

"Sure he will. For this reason you will help me to tie him down."

"No way!"

He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and Ginny flinched.

"You have to wake up, Sweetie! I can't hold him down while cutting his arm! Or do you want to use the knife by yourself? Just go on. If he's lucky, you will catch the artery, and it'll be over soon!"

_This has to be a nightmare!_

Tyron tied Draco with the leather bands he took with him from the crosses. The Slytherin moaned softly, but didn't wake up.

Ginny was standing near Tyron and wished desperately for a chance to prevent this.

"Search for a wooden stick or something," Tyron said shortly.

"Why?"

"So that he doesn't bite his tongue into shreds, that's why."

She thought that over and gave Tyron her useless wand.

"Take this."

"What kind of thing is that?"

"Why do you care? Go on."

Tyron grabbed her neck in an instant and pulled her head near his face.

"You're lacking respect, redhead," he said, smirking evilly. "You have a lot to learn. Shall I teach you?"

"Draco will kill you!" Ginny croaked, and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Right now?" Tyron loosened his grip. "Really. But we have time afterwards, right?"

He blinked in her direction and pulled on the bonds.

"Ready. You want to look while your dearest heart is screaming his heart out, Sweetie?"

"You enjoy that, do you?" Ginny said angrily.

"I like blood." He licked his rotten lips. "Especially the blood of others."

He pulled a knife out of his cloak. It was sharp and flashed in the light. Ginny asked herself why the ones who had bound Tyron at the cross hadn't take it away.

Tyron made the first cut, and Draco's eyes abruptly shot open. He screamed, it sounded hollow because he had still Ginny's wand in his mouth.

Tyron stopped for a second, and Draco spit out the wand, his eyes blazing with hate.

"What are you doing? Let me go, immeahhhh, stop it, that hurts, what are you doing?!"

"Leave that thing in your mouth, biting on it helps now and then," Tyron said calmly. "No? Your choice, Blondie."

Again he made a cut. Ginny saw how Draco's muscles bulged to rip off the bonds, but it was hopeless. He screamed in shear pain.

Between two cuts, Draco saw Ginny standing next to Tyron.

"You let him? _You let him do this to me_?" he shrieked. "Stop him, he kills me!"

"He doesn't kill you." Ginny's face was wet of tears. "You can only stop Malateras when you cut off the stains."

"And you BELIEVED HIM? I swear, Scrawny, I will kill you with my hands, I will take the Chakra and cut off each body part of yours slowly!"

Another cut, and Draco howled and smashed his head back.

Tyron's hands were now smeared with dark blood.

"You're not very nice to your girlfriend," he said almost happily.

"She's not my damn girlfriend!" Draco shrieked. "Who would want this piece of scum as his girlfriend? She isn't even able to take care of her enemies!!"

"She's not?" Tyron threw Ginny a look, and she felt chilled to the bone. "You think I can borrow her, then?"

"Do with her whatever you please, but take your hands off me!" Draco started to sob now. "Stop it, I beg you, stop it!"

"Sorry, you wanted it. Only two ore three pricks more, and you're done."

Ginny couldn't stand this anymore. Sobbing, she turned on her heel and ran away.

She could still hear Draco's shrill screams.

* * *

"Finished." Tyron wiped his hands carelessly on Draco's cloak. "It's behind you. You can get Malateras only once in your life." 

Draco's eyes were glassy, and he didn't react in the slightest.

"I can't untie you, Sweetie. You might lie down on your arm, and that wouldn't be any good, now would it? And me, I'm eager to see where you girlfriend had went. Oh, I forgot – she isn't your girlfriend. Another reason to let you stay here tied down."

Tyron's eyes were glittering.

* * *

Draco felt imprisoned in a living hell. His arm was burning in immense pain, and he wasn't able to move the slightest bit because of the bonds. 

He could barely remember what he had screamed at Ginny. At that special moment, he wouldn't have hesitated to spit into Voldemort's face if it would have helped him to escape the pain.

Very slowly, he came back to reality. The enormous wound pain was still there, but his head was a little clearer now.

To be sure, Tyron's way of doing things had been malicious and cruel, but on the other hand, he wouldn't fear landing in Yorga at least.

"Hey," he croaked out and turned his head weakly. "I'm okay now, you can untie me."

No answer came. Around him it was very calm, and nobody else was there.

"Scrawny?"

He froze when he heard a desperate cry wailing up. It was definitely Ginny's.

"What the …." Suddenly he remembered Tyron's words. "Damn. Oh, fuck! Why couldn't I hold my fucking mouth shut!"

He tried again to rip off the bonds, but he had no hope.

"Even if she's not my girlfriend, that doesn't mean you can simply rape her, you brute! FUCK!" he yelled.

"Brute," a voice repeated next to his ear.

Draco wrenched his neck.

Blossom sat on her heels next to him, regarding him curiously. Then she sniffed.

"Malateras," she said clearly. "Blood. Knife."

"How do you know these words? We haven't taught you, that's for sure!"

"Scrawny." Blossom mimicked a sneeze.

Like an answer, Ginny screamed again.

"Blossom, can you loosen these bonds?" Draco started to pull on them again. The thought was ridiculous. By the time Blossom had bitten through the bonds, Tyron would have killed Ginny.

Blossom didn't obey anyway, she hopped away.

"No! Come back! Blossom, you … oww! Damn!" His arm ached like hell when he moved it.

Suddenly the tie around his left wrist went limp, and fell down seconds later.

"I don't believe it. What the hell is going on?"

The second tie fell, and he pulled himself up into a half-sitting, half lying position, swaying slightly. His right arm was still bond, and both legs, but he could see the small miracle now.

Draco's eyes widened. Blossom was holding the Chakra in her mouth, exactly at the dull spot. She tore off the tie at his left leg.

"Draco!" she squeaked impatiently. "Draco – Scrawny!"

"Damn right."

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the small rivulet, hands pressed over her eyes, still weeping. She didn't notice Tyron stepping into the glade. 

"We need to finish something, eh?" he said aloud, and her head shot up.

"Leave me alone," she said coldly, but fear was rising in her. "Believe me, I've coped with worse blokes than you."

"Oh, really?" Tyron grinned as he stepped closer. "Your boyfriend … oh, excuse me, your _enemy _is lying back there, tied I might add, and I doubt that he would help you, even if he could. After all I heard."

"If somebody cuts me to shreds with a knife, I would be screaming a lot of nonsense, too," she managed to shout out.

It took all her courage to try and get past Tyron, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her near him.

"Who are you kidding, Sweetie? He doesn't care for you. Well, I must say, I can't comprehend that. Such a witty thing like you …."

"Leave me alone immediately! You're disgusting!"

"The little girl I had in bed last time said exactly the same thing," he answered, lost in thought, while he held her tight. "I cut out her tongue so she could not insult me anymore. I mean that's impolite, isn't it?"

With a loud _smack!_ Ginny's fist hit his face.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

Tyron hit back and with such a force that Ginny was hurled back and landed hard on the ground. In an instant, he was over her, pressing her down.

"Humans are always so _impolite_!" The insanity shone in his eyes. He pushed Ginny's arms into the mud, and she tried to defend herself, screaming loudly.

Again, he smacked her around the head.

"Shut up, little girl, and don't resist so much, it will hurt less if you obey me." Tyron was confident of victory. "I haven't had a human woman in a long time. Not since I had cut off the bitch's head with my sword."

Ginny bit his lips as he tried to kiss her. She earned another blow for her efforts, and the back of her head banged on the ground.

She heard herself scream while Tyron tore her shirt into shreds.

_Merlin, this can't be true. Somebody help me!_

A guttural growl sounded suddenly, and Tyron looked up, obviously irritated. It was a loud noise, vibrating in the air.

Then something jumped out of the shadows, and a hoarse shout emanated from the Undead.

With rising hope, Ginny saw that Blossom was hanging, biting and clawing, at Tyron's face.

The Undead cursed and threw the lizard on the ground. He then tried to attack Ginny again, when something rapidly fast crossed her field of vision. Tyron froze and moved his hand slowly to his throat. His glance was still bewildered as his head took an impossible angle and fell into the sand with a disgusting smacking sound. His headless body stood a little longer and finally collapsed too.

Blossom shrieked worriedly and jumped on Ginny's chest, sniffing carefully.

"I'm okay," Ginny murmured, still numb. "Blossom – how did you do that?"

"Draco – Chakra!"

"Ginny! Scrawny, everything all right? Hells, Ginny, talk to me!"

Somebody fell next to her in the sand, shaking her gently.

Ginny stared from Draco to Blossom. The picture becoming blurred as tears threatened to escape her eyes, and exhausted she leaned on the Slytherin. Blossom hopped up to her shoulder.

"If I ever saw a rescue in the last second, this beats them all," she sniffed. "Draco, he had … he wanted …."

"I know. He won't touch you again. He's dead – this time for good."

"Dead!" Blossom squeaked triumphantly.

Ginny smiled weakly under her tears.

"Draco, I am so sorry."

He pushed her gently away from his shoulder, looking into her eyes. Grey eyes were watching her in an oddly friendly manner.

"Don't. There is no reason to be sorry."

Despite his wound, he lifted her easily up into his arms while Blossom remained on her shoulder, purring softly.

"Your arm. I should have stopped him. So much blood, and you don't know if you will ever be able to use the arm properly again …."

Impossible as it seemed, he started to laugh softly.

"What would have been the alternative, Scrawny? It's me who should be sorry. I was the one who agitated Tyron. And the arm? It'll heal."

"You can be really nice if you want to," Ginny muttered, while snuggling in his arms.

"Sure, and right now, I want to be. But don't become accustomed to."

"I wouldn't dare. Who would I argue with, then?"


	14. Arrival in Falínga

**Arrival in Falínga**

Ginny shot up from a nightmare in which Tyron again tried to rape her and looked wildly around. Blossom, who laid next to her, lifted her little head up and squeaked in a questioning way.

"It's okay, only a dream. Go back to sleep," she said quietly.

Three days went by after the confrontation with Tyron, and they had brought as much distance as they could between them and the place of battle. Draco had been very silent since then.

Her glance involuntary swept over to him. He was lying on his side, the hurt arm outstretched as far away from his body as he could.

The open wound healed just barely, and while he didn't say a word about it, Ginny knew it had to hurt badly. Deep inside herself, she wondered why he didn't make any fuss about it. She remembered clearly his actions after Buckbeak had scratched him.

Now, he turned on his back and moaned softly. She could hear him muttering something in his sleep.

Blossom tripped over the glade and climbed Draco's chest carefully to coil up on it again. The Slytherin growled, but didn't make any effort to shoo the Scyro away.

Ginny sighed and laid back. Stars were shimmering through the top of the trees, and here and there one could observe a falling star.

_If we ever go home again, nobody would ever believe what we have experienced.

* * *

_

"Do you see what I see?"

Ginny stopped and was staring ahead.

"Is this a Fata Morgana?" Draco was perplexed too. "A town. A _real _town. I see humans!"

"Thank Merlin, we need new store."

Ginny made the attempt to move again, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"What? Hurry up!"

"I just wanted to remind you to be careful."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Meaning we don't know what's awaiting us," Draco huffed back. "I didn't get this far just to get lynched."

"Malfoy, really, you see ghosts everywhere, even if there aren't any." Ginny shook off his hand angrily and stomped in the direction of the town, with Blossom in tow.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her slowly.

Many curious glances were thrown in their direction as they went along the main road. The people stopped talking and were openly staring at them.

Draco felt uneasy, and Ginny's feelings were mutual.

Somebody stepped in their way, and they stopped.

"Friends or enemy of the Fortress?" a cold voice said. It was a dark blond young man, almost the same age as Draco and Ginny, but authority was emanating from him. His look was a little bit scary, and Ginny needed a moment to realize why: his eyes were two-coloured. One was brown, the other blue.

"Friends," she said aloud, pulling the bracelet out of her bag. "The Lady of the Fortress gave us this."

The young man looked at the bracelet.

"Who are you? We rarely see people on the other side of the Cross Road."

"And who are you?" Draco snapped back.

The other boy looked him straight in the face. Their glances bore into each other.

"My name is Maynew. I own the supreme command over Falínga which grounds you have entered. It's the only town in the borderland."

"I'm Ginny, and this is Draco. We're on our way to Dead Town."

Maynew was eying Ginny from head to toe, then a smile spread over his face.

"Friends of the Fortress are our friends, too. What can we do for you?"

"Store would be fine," Draco answered with great restraint. He didn't like the look which was exchanged between Maynew and Ginny. "And maybe a location plan."

"The Dead Town, eh? You came at a very inconvenient moment, the path through the Swamp is not passable right now. The Filá, the big wind came up, and you would die before you even stepped a foot into it. The ghosts are wrathful. I can show you what I mean from the highest outer wall."

"What does that mean exactly?" Draco stomped a foot impatiently.

"Be our guest until the Filá slowed down. You can be assured it will be the best for you. I can offer you the hospitality of my people."

"I don't care about a little storm." Draco wasn't by any means ready to stop arguing.

"This storm has the power of ten grown up men, and it's even more sharp than a sword. It is always over the Swamp at this time of the year." He seemed to want to say more, but decided otherwise.

Ginny looked concerned.

"How long? How long will this storm last?"

Maynew shrugged.

"Three days or three weeks, who knows?"

"Knows," Blossom repeated and lashed out with her tail.

Maynew's eyes were darting over to the lizard.

"A Scyro who talks to you? That's rare, normally they don't speak with people."

"She talks enough for both of us," Ginny said and smiled. "Draco? Do we stay?"

"Seems we have no other choice." Draco looked sullen. "But I want to see for myself."

"Welcome to Falínga." Maynew's smile was only directed in Ginny's direction.

* * *

A glance from the outer wall, and they realized that Maynew was right. 

Far away, an inferno was rampaging. While it was totally windless in Falínga, everybody could see that going any further would be suicide. A dark cloud stood over the area, lightning bolts illuminated the sky, and thunder was rumbling.

Draco clenched his teeth.

"Fuck. Sometimes I really think someone is holding us away from Dead Town with all his might."

"Nobody who ever left for Dead Town came back," said Maynew. Something euphuistic traced his voice.

"No problem here. We don't want to come back _ever_." Draco balled his fists and hissed when pain shot up in his left arm again.

"Draco? Are you okay? Does it hurt much?" Ginny was worried.

"It's bearable." His voice was frosty.

Maynew looked at the bandages around his arm.

"Malateras? Who helped you to get rid of it?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but Draco was faster.

"Ginny, who else? Lady Sandrine warned us and told us in case of need how we could heal it."

An undefined intuitiveness advised him not to bring Tyron in, the Undead who went to his final rest with a little help from Draco's Chakra. He didn't trust Maynew who, in his opinion, was far too friendly – especially where Ginny was concerned.

Ginny looked a little bit perplexed, but nodded anyway.

"A painful issue," Maynew nodded too. "I was infected when I was four years old." He showed Ginny the scars on his arm.

Something in his statement seemed odd to Draco, but before he could put a finger on it, it disappeared.

"We're not by any means as noble as the Fortress, but Falínga can offer you a place to sleep, food and hospitality. You being friends of the Fortress everything is for free."

"I wouldn't have paid anyway," Draco snarled.

Ginny looked at him punitively, then turned to Maynew.

"We accept your offer, Maynew."

"Just call me May, and it's my pleasure."

* * *

Draco clenched his teeth while he slowly loosened his bandages around his arm, consisting of his own wizard robe. The huge wound hadn't closed yet, and raw flesh was still seeable. 

He dunked his arm carefully in a bowl of warm water and suppressed a scream. It was like Tyron was cutting him again.

Ginny had accepted Maynew's offer to show her around. The dark blond boy seemed to be attracted to her in a great way. Draco asked himself why he even cared, he hadn't any romantic interest in the redheaded Gryffindor, right?

"If you allow me, I can help you to dim the pain," a voice said behind him, and Draco whirled.

A small, weazen gnome stood in the doorway, watching him with friendly eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jelin, Milord. Maynew talked about you, he said you suffer from the after-effects of the Malateras. I see he was right. May I?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took his arm slightly.

"I can give you something to dim the pain," he repeated, while carefully retracing the cutting wounds.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Draco huffed and snatched his arm back. "I don't need any help."

"So it doesn't hurt?"

Jelin's fingers pressed down on the wound for a moment, and Draco let out a scream.

"Be honest, Milord. You have to let me look after the wound. Malateras is past for you, but do you want to die of inflammation? You are yearning for your home, but you can only reach it if you're fit enough."

Almost black eyes were watching him intently.

"How do you know that?"

"I see a lot of things, Milord. You and your mate, you have to see a lot of things more before you finally go through the portal."

Draco stared back.

"What is awaiting us in Dead Town?" he asked finally.

Jelin shrugged, smiling.

"It depends how you mark out your fate, Milord, you know for yourself. Triumph or downfall, there are never presaged lines. Only your decision counts. Somebody will try to tempt you, this is one of the things I happen to know. The temptation isn't worth it, will you remember my words?"

"I didn't understand a single word."

"You don't _want _to understand, Dragon."

"My name is Draco."

"It's the same word, right?" Jelin's eyes darkened even more. "Don't throw me that look as if I'm a lunatic. Given time, you will know exactly the meaning of my words. A dragon owns more than wings and fiery breath. The bravery of a lion and the slyness of a snake could unite, they could even beat the Evil without a name if the bond between them is strong enough. And? You will let me attend to your arm, now?"

"You are a worthy opponent to Dumbledore." Draco rolled his eyes.

Jelin just smiled.

* * *

"Our ballroom." 

Maynew leaded Ginny into a hall, which reminded her sharply of the one in Hogwarts, or the one at the Fortress.

Blossom scurried between her feet.

"We don't have often the cause to celebrate, but we have the opportunity to," he said dryly.

"How can a such a town exist, at the edge of nowhere?" Ginny watched the aesthetic statues surrounding the hall.

Something jittered in Maynew's eyes, but it was gone very soon.

"We're an outpost," he said simply, while they walked through the hall. "The connection between the Fortress and the no man's land. Nobody dares to go further than the beginning of the Swamp, because after that, the darkness begins. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"I don't think ´want is the correct word," Ginny said uneasily. "But we haven't got another chance to get home."

Maynew stopped and looked at her.

"I would like to hear the whole story, if you don't mind, that is."

He bowed slightly in front of her.

Ginny thought that over, and shrugged. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Not here. Can we talk anywhere privately?"

"Come with me." The smile Ginny didn't see, because he went with his back to her, was downright predatorily.


	15. Swordplay

**Swordplay **

Jelin's healing potion made the pain in Draco's arm disappear immediately, but after it, the Slytherin felt like he had downed an entire bottle of scotch – at ex.

"This stuff is neat, right?" He didn't trust his voice anymore.

Jelin smiled.

"This will be over soon. I had to concentrate it to fight the pain effectively. I will now coat your arm with a special ointment, and I don't want you to bandage it this night. As much air as possible is better for the wound."

"Ookay." Draco started to giggle. "I'm high. Don't l-let W-easel in before it's o'er."

"Lay down and sleep. After that, all will be normal again. Shall I tell your mate not to visit you before the morning?"

Draco burst out giggling at this.

"She won't either. We can't stand each other," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Are you sure?"

"D-dead sure."

* * *

While Draco fell finally into a dreamless sleep, Ginny sat together with Maynew in one of Falínga's inns. 

After some hesitance Ginny told Maynew almost everything – despite the simplified version which included Tyron.

May was showing a great deal of interest, not so much with what had happened in Chryois, but about Hogwarts.

"You are a witch in your world, then?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, and he smiled.

"Yeah, but like I said, it doesn't work here, I don't know why."

"And your … what's his name again?"

"Draco. And he's not mine. We can't stand each other, you should have noticed that. Yes, he's a wizard, too. Why?"

"Just asking," he said lightly. "I think it's interesting. Does somebody await you at home?"

Ginny had just taken the cup to her lips and choked now on the liquid.

Maynew patted her back while she coughed.

"No," she managed to get out. "I have a crush on somebody, but he barely knows I exist."

"That's _his _bad luck, I'd say." Maynew smiled seductively.

Ginny reddened and searched for a way to change the topic.

"What about the Cross Road?" she asked hastily. "Is it Tanadryl's doing?"

Maynews's eyes had darkened.

"Yes," he answered shortly. "Humans and Undead who defied him. The humans die eventually, but the Undead will hang there until the world ends."

_Or they reach the final death while trying to rape innocent girls, _Ginny thought.

"I hope you'll be still here in eight days," said May and changed the topic anew. "We are celebrating the solstice, and it's biggest event we have."

"It depends," Ginny said nonplussed. "The storm, I mean. Malfoy will want to continue the second it stops."

"Malfoy … and you? What about you?" He watched her steadily.

"I want to get home. My parents are surely frantic by now."

"I owe you an apology. Sorry, I was just egoistic."

"No, it's okay. It would be fun to stay until your party. We haven't had much fun in Chryois yet – just the opposite." She sighed.

"I'm sorry again. But I'm sure I can change your opinion about my world." He took her hand, stroking it slowly.

Blossom who had been silent a long time, whipped her tail aggressively and piped up.

"Scrawny – Draco." Her voice was reproachful.

"Scrawny?" Maynew repeated.

"Oh, it's the nickname Malfoy gave me. Blossom really thinks it's my name. I couldn't convince her to call me Ginny."

"And what does she mean?"

"I haven't got a clue."

"Draco – Scrawny – couple."

"Blossom! That isn't true!"

Blossom squeaked in high dudgeon when Ginny grabbed her, holding the lizard in front of her eyes.

"Stop talking that rubbish, will you?" Ginny was watching her sternly, and Blossom sniffed offended.

Maynew gaze lingered between Blossom and Ginny.

"She thinks you're lovers."

"She is just a lizard. And I would rather kiss a Gramièr."

* * *

They didn't meet before the next morning. 

Maynew had promised to take her to breakfast, and when they stepped down together on the flight of stairs – Ginny and Draco were accommodated in the main residence – Draco appeared from another direction.

The Slytherin was rubbing his eyes fiercely. He looked tired. His left arm was again in thick bandages, Jelin had brought them to him.

"Draco!" Blossom shrieked happily and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Morning," Ginny greeted in a friendly tone.

"Morning," Draco muttered and fended off Blossom. "Is the storm over?"

"Not yet," said Maynew.

Draco threw him an ungracious look.

"What should we do until that damn storm is over? I'm not in the mood to be just hanging around!"

"May has offered to teach me swordplay," Ginny said lightly.

"Oh, really? If you're as imbecilic as ever, congratulations."

Ginny started fuming. But before she was able to say a thing, Maynew intervened.

"She'll do great," he said calmly. "In stark contrast to other people, she tries to make the best of a situation."

"Meaning?" Draco stepped threateningly closer.

"You're disgusting, Malfoy!" Ginny said angrily.

"Or jealous?"

"What, jealous?" Draco stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were blazing. "Me? Of who?"

Maynew just smiled sardonically, but didn't answer.

Draco was close to attacking him, but he held back.

Ginny rolled her eyes, Maynew was touching her shoulder now lightly.

"Let's go," he said sweetly, ignoring Malfoy completely.

"With pleasure."

The dark blonde threw Draco a triumphant look and accompanied Ginny outside.

Draco hissed something under his breath. His palms hurt, and he realized that he had balled his fists so tightly that his nails had pierced the skin.

_Jealous, my ass!

* * *

_

"Okay, I found one of the lighter swords for you."

Maynew was standing next to Ginny in Falínga's small arena.

Ginny turned the sword in her hands. It was a light green metal, but the material was entirely unknown to her. It didn't weigh more than two pounds.

"The weight of a weapon is mostly important in a battle, but not in this case. The sword consists of Talédan, and that's very rare. Its blade is three times sharper than a normal sword. It was made for a fighter who isn't used to using his or her swordarm regularly."

Maynew taught her the different positions he knew by himself. He was quite a good teacher and she followed his actions.

They didn't know, but Draco sat hidden in the shadows, watching them.

There was very little Draco didn't know about weapons, and he realized Maynew just owned the basic knowledge. Very strange for a supreme commander, but on the other hand, it would be more than enough for Weasley.

In the arena, Ginny stumbled upon a stone and would have fallen if it wasn't for Maynew holding her up.

"You should watch where you are going," he said smiling. "In a battle you would be headless now."

With that sentence, he bent down and kissed her.

Ginny wanted to protest, but he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He let his sword fall down and took her head between his hands.

Ginny's knees started to buckle, and without even noticing, her sword landed in the sand while her own hands entwined around his neck.

On the other side of the arena, Draco turned abruptly and stormed off in another direction.

* * *

When Ginny climbed the staircase, she wore a dreamy expression on her face. Then she bumped into someone. 

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention," she apologized.

"No damage was done," the gnome replied and watched her. "You are the mate of the Dragon?"

"Mate? Oh, you mean, I came here with Draco? Yes. If you say mate that sounds as if we were married or something. My name is Ginny."

"And mine is Jelin, Milady. Probably you should look after your mate – it looks like he isn't accompanied by joyful thoughts right now."

"That's nothing new to me," Ginny muttered annoyed. "What's his problem now? Do you know where I can find him?"

"Follow these stairs, and the next corridor at the left leads to his rooms, Milady."

Jelin looked like he wanted to say more, but then just bowed and disappeared.

Ginny sighed. For a very short moment, she had forgotten the whole complicated situation and had been just happy. She should have known that Draco Malfoy would destroy her dreams instantly.

* * *

Draco himself didn't know why he was so furious and tried to think of something else, but it wasn't working. 

Scrawny Weasley finally found someone who was so goony to get engaged with, so what? Why did he care? It wasn't like he was interested in her anyway!

_Who the bloody fuck are you trying to fool? Yourself? Please! Admit it, Draco, you have the hots for Weasley, and not just recently either!_

That was an unwelcome and highly alarming thought, and Draco refused to listen to it.

_That's rubbish! Me – a Weasley, and on top of that, a Gryffindor? Forget it, I'm not that desperate!_

Another problem with the whole situation was that Draco still didn't trust the dark blond. He was sure that Maynew meant mischief, and he had trust in his presentiments.

Somebody knocked on his door.

"Stay away! I don't want to be disturbed!"

Regardless, the door opened and Ginny entered the room – the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Are you okay? I met Jelin, he said I should look after you."

"I feel wonderful," Draco said sarcastically. ""Get lost, Weasley, surely your new _boyfriend _awaits you."

"My new … did you spy on us?"

"No I didn't see how he had his tongue deep in your throat, it's a miracle he was able to retrieve it! You need it badly, taking the first idiot who crosses your path!"

It made a loud smacking noise when Ginny slapped him in the face.

"Oh, really?" she screamed angrily. "Who is the one who fucks everybody who isn't fast enough to run? That's you, and not me!"

"Out!" he hissed, and dragged her to the door. "We will get home and I promise you I will be telling Potter what kind of whore you really are! He will spit on you when you cross h …."

This time, Ginny's fist was aimed at his hurt arm, and Draco stopped breathing. With a faint noise he sank down on the floor, he was even at the loss for the power to scream.

He glanced up hatefully while Ginny rubbed her own shoulder.

"Don't ever come near me again," she said coldly. "We will follow the path and find the portal, but if you ever touch me again, you will never be able to fuck one of your sluts again, I swear."

The door shut with a bang. The silence after Ginny's departure was only penetrated by a low rustling when Draco doubled over on the floor and wished he had never opened his mouth.


	16. Solstice

**Solstice**

It was obvious that Ginny was deadly earnest.

During the next days, she continued the lessons with Maynew and also stayed the rest of her time with him and a few of his friends. Everyone could see that she was very happy.

Instead, Draco was almost completely ignored. He didn't know what the redhead had told them, but everybody barely noticed him and treated him with ice-cold cordiality.

Every morning, Blossom was sitting loyally at the door to his chambers and was relieved when he came out. She stayed only on rare occasions with Ginny, and she avoided Maynew, another proof for Draco that something wasn't right at all.

Only Jelin treated him decently. He said almost nothing, but his glance was worried. On the other hand, he wasn't spilling anything and just shook his head as much as Draco asked.

Due to Ginny's hit, the wound had split open again, and Draco was almost the whole time drugged with Jelin's heavy potion. It was not uncomfortable for the Slytherin – that held him back to be able to think about some special things.

Falínga was now ready for the solstice. The people got more cheerful, everyone was on the streets chatting or laughing. But despite that, a suppressed anxiety was buried deep down the joyful drift.

"You think the storm over the Swamp will ever stop?" Ginny asked Maynew, six days after her collision with Draco.

"If I'd have a say in this, no," he answered leering, and stroked her neck.

Ginny was leaning her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't be so sad," said Atris next to her. She was a tall, attractive blonde, and one of Maynew's closest friends. "You could stay here, Ginny."

"I like it here," Ginny said openly. "But – I think of my parents, too. And my friends back home. And despite everything, Draco and I depend on each other."

One of the other girls giggled.

"I'm positive I could convince him to stay longer if he would come into our round here. Didn't you say he likes a casual fuck? But he isn't showing up, he just sits in his chambers and pouts."

Ginny's face hardened.

"He can do whatever he wants," she answered shortly. Ginny got up and vanished over the staircase.

Maynew looked after her. His smile had disappeared.

"The blonde one is an outsider. He chose his path, and his fate is sealed. And you all know what we're waiting for."

A short moment of silence.

"You're right," Atris said silkily. "When solstice comes, Ginny will be _very _happy she is in Falínga, won't she?"

Laughter erupted.

* * *

The celebration in the main residence went on. Not everybody had joined in. 

Draco sat on the highest outer wall and was watching the storm, which was even stronger than before. His hand stroked Blossom's side mechanically – she was sitting on his shoulder - while he thought hard.

A lot of things were whirling in his brain. The fight with Ginny was the major one, but that wasn't all, not in the least. It was like a puzzle he wasn't able to put together.

Draco smiled softly despite himself, deep in his thoughts. His mother used to do jigsaws sometimes, and as he was little, he had often tried to help her, but he had been too impatient.

_No, Draco _her voice said. _Piece by piece. There is no need to hurry. Take a piece, and look at it very closely. You'll see edges and brinks, and after some time, you'll know where it fits. _

Fits. But it didn't fit, did it?

_I was infected when I was four years old. _Maynew's voice.

And then, another one. Sandrine's.

_It first appeared seven years ago. Malateras._

Draco jumped up as though he had been bitten by something. How old was Maynew? Seventeen, eighteen? Sandrine had _lied _when she had spoken about Malateras. What else wasn't true in her story?

"Draco – storm," Blossom said eagerly, hopping up and down on his shoulder.

Draco looked again to the wide plain and his eyes widened. Seconds ago, chaos had been ruling. Now an eerie silence laid over the land. The Swamp was peaceful at once. Very far away, a bell started to ring.

"Am I dreaming? Blossom, do you hear that?"

"Dead Bells," Blossom said, a little melancholy, and her tail was winding more closely around his neck. "Draco – Scrawny – Time."

"She won't come with me, Blossom. Not until the feast has ended. Maybe she's not even there, and she's already fucking her slimy new boyfriend – that arsehole …." Draco's voice drifted off.

_I'm such a hypocrite. I wouldn't mind being fucked senseless by the little sexy thing either. Just imagining her riding you, those slim but muscular legs, and the red lips of her and DRACO ARE YOU STILL DRUGGED?_

"Draco – Listen!" Blossom's claws dug into his shoulder, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Listen? What do you …."

Heavy steps came up to the outer wall, and Draco stepped hastily into the shadows, with Blossom in tow.

"He did it!" The female voice sounded satisfied. "They're still here! Thank the gods for the storm – the gods are on our side!"

"Is any of you thinking about what happens to the poor girl?" A sharp voice came back. One of Maynew's friends – his name was Denez, as far as Draco knew – came into sight. "You can't just sacrifice her to the god of the Swamp! Lady Sandrine's message was clearly not to harm any …."

"Denez, the fortress is far away," said the hard voice, and Draco finally recognized it – it was Atris. "Who knows if Lady Sandrine or her army will ever come here? We have to survive. And are only able to survive if we fulfill the sacrifice. It's better to take a perfect stranger than one of us!"

"Us! _You_!" Denez was angry. "Don't lie to me, Atris. _You _would have been the sacrifice if it wasn't for Ginny. And what about the other deal? The blond with the Malateras wound on his arm? How much did Tanadryl pay for him? Are we really this debauched, to sell over other humans to the Dark King, Atris?"

"We just fight for our survival," Atris spat back. "Tanadryl or Sandrine, I don't care! May does whatever I order him to, and Falínga is growing each day. Do you want to succumb to the gods of the Swamp?"

Draco had heard enough and retreated slowly. Blossom whipped her tail uneasily, but she remained silent.

When Draco reached the staircase, he fell into a run. So, he had been right. Everything was set up. How the bloody hell would they able to get out of here, as fast as possible and without attracting attention? And Ginny – would she believe him, or would he have to carry her on his shoulder?

He grabbed his things and took Ginny's too, hiding them near the ballroom. When he wanted to enter, somebody stepped out of the shadows. It was Jelin.

"You have to hurry," the gnome said quietly. "Take your mate and escape into the Dark Swamp. Nobody will follow you, granted. The Swamp will protect you."

"Jelin, what the fuck is happening here? Why do they want to use Ginny as a sacrifice?"

"Falínga is cursed, Milord. If they sacrifice a young girl once a year, the Swamp leaves the town alone. If not the Swamp comes nearer and nearer and will finally swallow it whole. And on top of that, there is an agreement with Yorga since long ago. Take your mate and go!"

"Damn them all to hell, why didn't you warn me in the first place!"

"I too have a task here, young Lord. I know that must seem hard for you, but I couldn't compromise it. My plan was to inform you this evening, but I couldn't find you in time. Leave the town immediately and run into the Swamp," Jelin repeated. "It'll make sure they won't follow."

"I don't understand."

"You will. I promise you that we shall see each other again, Milord." With this, the gnome vanished like a spook in the night.

* * *

Ginny felt threatened, though she didn't know why. 

She had danced a few times with Maynew and sat now at the mayor table, with a cup of something in front of her. Nervously, she turned the cup in her hands. Why did she have such a bad foreboding?

Maynew himself stood together with a small group who watched Ginny from time to time.

When Draco entered the hall, she turned away from him immediately. But the Slytherin went directly to her.

"I think I've made it clear that I don't want to talk to you again," she said sharply.

"The storm is over. We can depart." His voice was strained.

"Really? I think that can wait until tomorrow." Ginny tried to turn away again, but he sat down next to her.

"Weasley, it's important."

Maynew looked in their direction, and Draco made his face neutral.

"We have to get out of here. Fast. Maynew has built up a trap for you and me."

"You're nuts!" Ginny started to fume. "Can you never leave me alone? May would never …."

"Ginny, everything okay?" Maynew had appeared next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Is he pestering you?"

"Don't touch her," Draco hissed before Ginny could open her mouth. "When will your little show start, Maynew? Which kind of method are you using to save your damn town with a sacrifice?"

Maynew paled, but recoiled immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, is that so? I heard Atris and Denez talk, and I know also what you have planned for me! What did Tanadryl promise you if you deliver me on a silver plate? Weapons? Your very own army? What?"

"Malfoy, stop this!" Ginny stood up. "I won't listen to your bullshit anymore!"

Draco saw from the corner of the eye the crowd moving backward when some people unsheathed their weapons. It had become silent in the hall.

"We will get Gramièrs in trade for you," Maynew said icily. "Tanadryl is _very _interested in you. And believe me, you haven't got any chance against us."

Ginny paled alarmingly.

Maynew was now addressing her.

"As for you, Ginny. You made a big mistake – you trusted me. A witch, even if she has no wizard powers here, is scum and meant to burn at the stake. This is the opinion Falíngas. Well, you will escape _that _fate, but still won't survive."

"Son of a bitch," Ginny whispered. As pale as she had been, she was now twice as red in the face.

Something jumped at Maynew's face and started to shriek.

Maynew got Blossom's tail by hand, dragging her violently and threw her against the wall. Blossom hissed and was ready to attack again.

"And you …." He silenced and looked confused.

Ginny realized that Draco wasn't next to her anymore.

_This isn't true! That chicken just …._

With a scream, Maynew fell to the ground when somebody kicked him violently from under the table. Then this somebody held a bared sword closely to his chin.

"No one moves," Draco said coldly, and the other armed persons froze, exchanging uneasy glances. "Or your _supreme commander _dies. Or should I say your decoy?"

"Better believe him." Ginny unsheathed her own sword. "His newest hobby is cutting off heads."

"Thanks, Weasley," Draco answered dryly. "We'll start walking, now won't we, you lousy copy of a warrior?"

"No!" Maynew looked around wildly. "Kill them!" he shrieked. "There's only two of them, don't let them escape!"

The others were still hesitating.

"Maybe we have to run fast," Draco muttered in Ginny's direction. "Our bags and everything else is outside, next to the doors. They won't wait forever."

"Okay," she answered softly. "I … I'm sorry Draco."

"Be sorry later. Come with me, you piece of shit!" He pulled Maynew violently with him.

"Do something!" Maynew shrieked again, and finally the crowd moved.

"Weasley, _now_!"

Draco knocked Maynew down. Ginny started to run, right to the doors. Draco was on his way to follow her and stopped again.

Maynew rose slowly, his face full of hate.

"You will regret that! Your head will hang on the highest merlon, and I will spit on it!"

"I don't think so. Oh, and Maynew?" Draco swung out and smashed his fist into his opponent's face at full force. Maynew was knocked out cold. "This is for taking what's mine, you rat!"

"Draco, hurry!" Ginny screamed at the doors.

Draco lowered his fist and tried to follow her when Atris' sword blocked his path. But before the blonde girl was able to make a stroke, something hit her from behind, and she also fell down the floor.

Draco's glance crossed with that of the attacker. Then Denez looked down to Atris, and his own glance was hard.

"Shove off," he said. "And if you ever meet Lady Sandrine again, tell her at least one of us died loyally in her service."

Before Draco could say or do something, Denez flinched and looked down at his body. A bloody spot appeared on his chest, and the head of a sword was sticking there. It belonged to Atris.

"Even if you escape today," she hissed at Draco, and pulled her sword out of Denez's chest who fell forward lifeless, "I will see you again. And I will kill you."

"Don't think so, sweetheart, because you will fall down head first into the Swamp, right? Thank you for your hospitality, but we _unfortunately _have to leave!"

"Draco!" Ginny screamed again, and he hurried up.

They could both hear the crowd as they followed them, and leaving the screaming mob behind them, they ran in the direction of the Dark Swamp.


	17. St Elmo's Fire

**St. Elmo's Fire**

"They'll get us," Ginny croaked, and looked over her shoulder.

"Watch your steps, Scrawny, if you stumble we're screwed!" Draco screamed back. "Jelin said they wouldn't follow us in the Swamp!"

And just as Jelin had said, when they reached the edge of the Swamp and stepped onto the marshy ground, their chasers slowed down and finally paused.

"Go on! We have to get distance … holy shit! Look at this!"

Behind them the Swamp started to bubble, and a thick screen of mist appeared.

"I think that's what Jelin meant. I think we're in somebody's good books. Hopefully."

Draco slowed down and was holding his side with a painful expression on his face. Ginny's feelings were mutual, and she sank down on the ground, exhausted.

"I can't believe how _dumb _I was," she said flatly. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Draco opened his mouth and decided to shut it again. Would it help to twit her in any way? Definitely not.

"What, no comment? You always have an answer for everything."

Blossom climbed her shoulder and squeaked. The small lizard had endured the collision against the wall almost unharmed, only one of her claws looked a little worse for wear.

"Believe it or not, even I can shut my mouth sometimes," Draco stated dryly. "Let's walk a little bit deeper inside, I'm not comfortable so close to the edge."

Ginny nodded without lifting her head and followed him.

They had to watch their steps very carefully. Swamp-holes, sometimes huge as puddles, sometimes even bigger, were alternated with apparently solid ground. Soon, both were wet up to their knees.

"This is nasty." Draco had just barely prevented stepping into a hole.

Far away, the bell rang again.

"What's that?"

"Ask Blossom. I don't have a clue."

"Dead Bells." Blossom nodded her head wisely. "Swamp – Sacrifice."

"You should teach her to speak in complete sentences," the Slytherin mocked.

"Draco – Brute."

"I did miss that!"

Ginny smiled faintly, but she was still going over the past events in her thoughts. Then she noticed something.

"Wasn't it dark in Falínga? Where does the light come from?"

The light surrounding them was green and so bright that they could see without problems.

"St. Elmo's Fire. Happens to appear in some swamps, but normally just in small spots. It has something to do with thunderstorms and lightning – I hope we don't get involved with ghost lights, too."

"See, that's what I meant when I said you always have an answer for everything. How do you know that?"

"You know, reading sometimes causes education," Draco taunted.

"Ha, ha." Ginny hadn't fully forgiven him for his performance back at Falínga yet.

"There, this place looks almost dry. We should rest before going on. Who knows how long we have to walk through the swamp."

"I hope we don't get lost on the way."

"Would you prefer to go back and land head first in the swamp so that Falínga can grow up a little more?"

Ginny flinched.

_Heavens Draco, could you just shut your mouth **for once**? Hey, wait a minute. Am I thinking this?_

Ginny said nothing while pulling out her cloak to sit down on it. Her glance fell upon the sword stuck in her backpack. She watched it and sighed.

Draco started to unroll the bandages from his arm because it was all wet. A few vials of Jelin's potion were in his backpack, but he hesitated to use the drug. He threw a sideways-glance at Ginny who was obviously deep in her thoughts and shrugged. There was no other way, if he wanted to sleep then he had to take it, his arm was screaming murder.

It started to affect him almost instantly because he hadn't eaten all day. Draco was barely able to bandage his arm again, his head was swimming. He laid back and closed his eyes, yawning widely.

"Draco?" Ginny said moments later. "What happened exactly? What did Denez and Atris say?"

"C-can we juzz talk about this tommor-row?"

Ginny wrinkled her forehead and threw the Slytherin a look.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds strange."

"Shuure. Lemme jus sleep."

"Are you drunk?"

Ginny went over to him to look him in the face. She gasped, startled when the Slytherin suddenly grabbed her head and pressed his lips on her mouth. He turned them so now he was lying on top of her.

Ginny fidgeted under him and tried to get loose. Her eyes were wide open in shock, and finally she got her mouth free.

"Draco, stop!" she managed to get out, while he licked her neck, a soft moan coming from him. One hand slipped to her shirt, opening the first buttons. Again, he tried to kiss her.

Ginny pressed her lips together, and after summoning all her strength, pushed him off her.

"Are you mad! You think because I snogged with May, I would take everyone? Oh, I forgot: that's exactly what you're thinking!" Ginny wiped her mouth angrily.

Draco's eyes were strange and unfocused. He hadn't said a word, instead he just rolled over and snuggled into his cloak, his breathing getting even.

Ginny stared at him unbelievingly.

"Ginny – Draco – couple!" Blossom squeaked happily.

"Blossom, I'll only tell you once again, stop that!" Angrily, Ginny pushed the lizard away and went as far away from Draco as she could.

The small lizard almost looked like she was rolling her eyes.


	18. Nothing but the truth

**Nothing but the truth**

An enormous trampling sound made Ginny jump up from her sleep, Draco right behind her.

"What's that?" Ginny shouted.

"Why the bloody hell do you think I know !" Draco yelled back.

Blossom sat between them and sniffed agitated.

The ground was shaking heavily under the pressure of footsteps, which came closer.

Ginny took a step back and collided backwards with Draco who held the Chakra in front of him.

"Careful, watch out!" He had almost hit her in the arm with the sharp weapon.

"It sounds like a dinosaur." Ginny was pale.

"At least. We should ….." With that Draco vanished abruptly.

Ginny blinked unbelievingly. Then she saw Draco had fallen into one of the Swamp-holes, sinking down continuously. The dirty water had already reached his stomach.

"Ginny!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get me out! Get me out of here!"

She reached out both hands, and in his panic he started to pull on her.

"Draco, stop, you'll kill us both! Stop pulling!"

With united energy, they managed to get Draco on safe ground. The Slytherin who had swallowed some mouthfuls of water during this maneuver was choking and spitting with all his might.

"Ugh, I hope there weren't any bloodsuckers …." He silenced abruptly, his eyes widening.

"Draco? What …." Ginny was looking in the same direction as the Slytherin, and she also forgot what she wanted to say.

A huge head had appeared on the glade, it had similarities with a dragon. The height of its body wasn't too recognizable because of the dim light, but it was likely to be enormous.

Blossom squeaked.

The Slytherin didn't move a bit while the dragon-like creature brought its head near him and started to sniff.

"Ginny, do something!"

"What?" asked Ginny and swallowed.

"Anything!" Beads of sweat were running down his temple.

Then the huge head turned over to Ginny, sniffing her too.

After that it turned leisurely and trampled off, heading in the opposite direction. Again the ground vibrated intensely.

Draco stared at Ginny, and she stared back.

"What was that?"

"A dragon-like meeting," Draco joked, despite the fact that his heart was still in his mouth.

"Please, don't let that happen anymore. My nerves simply won't survive that." Ginny was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Neither mine." Draco was looking down his body. "Yuck, I look like the monster out of the swamp!"

He pulled the shirt over his head and started to wipe his face with it.

"Malfoy!" Ginny said emphatically, looking in another direction.

"What?" His voice was muffled under the shirt. "You really think I want to walk around like that? And it's wet and disgusting!"

He threw the cloth on the ground, sat down and dragged off his boots.

"You really want to …."

Ginny hadn't even had the chance to finish her sentence before a half-naked Draco Malfoy sat in front of her. She swallowed audibly.

"When you're finished salivating, can you pass me my bag?" Blatant sarcasm was dripping from his words.

Ginny reddened and turned to get the damn bag.

"The bandages are wet again," he muttered to her back.

"How is your arm?" she asked without turning.

"Well, it doesn't help that the bandages are wet all the time. You have to help me bind them again, I can't with only one good hand."

"First you put on your clothes again," Ginny said sternly. "And if you try to act like yesterday, I will kick your balls black and blue again."

"Act like yesterday?" Draco looked at a loss. He just remembered taking the potion, and then he had slept, right? "Did I say something?"

"SAY!" Ginny got angry, crossing her arms over her chest. "First you try to stick your tongue into my throat, and now you play Mr Innocent. What are you up to, Malfoy?"

"I _what_!" Draco stared at her dumbfounded. "You must have been dreaming!"

Ginny threw the bag at him, and he ducked hastily as not to be hit in the head. Then she stomped away, muttering obscenities under her breath.

_That's it. Jelin, that's the last time I take that damn potion. What the bloody hell happened? _

Ginny came back after he had changed his clothes.

"Scoot over," she said harshly and took his arm. She began bandaging it, not very gently.

"Ouch! Be careful!" he protested.

"You'll survive. And now I want to hear exactly what happened in Falínga."

The facts didn't take much time. Ginny's face mirrored a lot of emotions while she thought that over.

"So Tanadryl is really breathing down on our necks," she concluded.

Draco nodded.

"Do you think Sandrine led him on?" she asked bluntly. "And what does he want from us?"

"Sandrine? Oh yeah, I can imagine that, believe me. And Tanadryl? I don't know for sure."

"But you have a speculation, haven't you?

"Possibly. Just assuming, Voldemort will get to know that somebody opened a gate leading into another world. What would he do?"

"Try to get it under his control," Ginny said promptly, and then her eyes widened. "You mean …."

"Of course I do. Sandrine told us, no human has ever stepped on the grounds of Dead Town and come back. But tell you what, Scrawny, there isn't anything new under the sun. It has to be tried before, and it will be done again. Forget that, that's not important. See, Tanadryl would be keen to try to reach other worlds if he's that evil. And he would take his armies with him, assuming it works. Look at the imaginary chessboard. The White Queen sends out her pawns to allure the Black King into a trap. And there she strikes back. And she doesn't care whether the pawns reach the other side of the board or not. If they do, she can use them again. If they don't – their loss is bearable, like I said before."

"Isn't it possible you're just mistaken?" Ginny didn't believe herself.

But Draco surprised her by nodding.

"Sure. That's the problem when you map out a strategy. You are acting on your assumptions, in this case on a bad foreboding."

Ginny kept silent for a long moment. Another question was bothering her again, and this time she spoke it out aloud.

"What about you?"

"I don't see your point."

"What about _you_, Malfoy? If we ever get home again, will there appear a nice Dark Mark on your arm?" she said rudely.

Draco himself tried to sidetrack.

"It would be very dangerous for me to answer that question, wouldn't it?"

"Does that means no or yes?"

Draco actually wanted to lash out at her and give her strong advice to mind her own business. He was totally shocked what came out of his mouth instead.

"That means I don't know, Weasley. I don't want to become a puppet of the Dark Lord, but I don't want to become the pet of an old wizard either. Potter is doing _that _job nicely."

"Uh-huh. Let me summarize that for you. You don't want to decide, right? You hope somebody will pick it for you. You just hope you get out everything before you _have _to decide. I don't understand you. All these murders, all the things Voldemort does … how can you just sit there and tell me you're too gutless to settle for a side?"

"My life-span would be very short if it wasn't that way." Draco's voice was emotionless. "You really think it's that easy, Weasley? No matter how I decide, I'm already dead. Either because Voldemort presses me to do something I don't want to do or because my father killed me when I switch sides."

He stared into empty space.

Ginny was almost stunned. She had anticipated a lot of answers, but she hadn't anticipated that one. Inwardly, she had been positive she'd hear a sneering answer, how he would use his power against them when he had taken the Dark Mark.

She never had believed he was torn between his fear of giving his father contra or just to do what was asked from him. And she could understand his angst, knowing the viciousness of Lucius Malfoy personally.

Draco had finally had enough of this hide-and-seek. He closed his eyes and decided to clear another thing – as long as his courage lasted. This couldn't get any worse.

"Speaking of the truth," he said after some time, again with the dead voice. "Maynew was right."

"Maynew?" Ginny was now completely confused. "What does _he _have to do with all of that?"

"Not with the Voldemort thing. With you. He said I was jealous." Alone this sentence made Draco flinch. His inner voice screamed loudly _are you mad_ but he ignored it at once.

"Jealous?" Ginny repeated. "But … you mean … because of me!"

Ice-cold fire was blazing in his eyes when he lifted his head and looked steadily at her.

"Yeah, because of _you_," he almost spat. "You have a lot which turns me on, Weasley, despite your talent for always getting in trouble. Hells, I even dream about you! So what, do want to yell at me some more?"

Ginny didn't have anything to say, let alone yell at him. Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy had just said he was attracted to her? Was she still in delirium?

"You … me … I …."

Draco balled his fists when he saw her look, which he thought was scornful. He stood up abruptly.

"Forget that. You're right, I will be pleased getting the Dark Mark. I will be glad to be able to kill you all!"

His eyes were full of hate.

Ginny found her voice again.

"Malfoy, what are you talking about? You don't make any sense. First you tell me you don't want to change to Voldemort's side willingly, and then you threaten me. Not to mention that you just told me that you like me."

Her rational, sober voice was infuriating him even more.

"I said forget it, Weasley! You aren't interested inhow I feel! For you, I'm just scum, aren't I? I swear, if we get home …."

"It's astonishing to hear that from you, of all people," Ginny cut in brusquely, and her voice hardened too. "And it interests me a lot how you feel. But you don't actually want that, right? Poor poor Draco, nobody understands him. And if somebody tries – well, then _you_ try to smash the other's teeth out."

"Stop that! You immediately stop that!" Draco bellowed.

"It's the truth!" Ginny yelled back. "What kind of thickhead are you? There are times I could you kick in the arse permanently, as sexy as you could be!"

_Oh fuck. Oh FUCK Ginny what did you …._

Draco's hand lashed out, and for a moment Ginny was positive he was starting a fight of her. Instead, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her near him, until their faces almost touched. Grey eyes were staring into brown ones. Then he bent and kissed her.

At first Ginny tried to get away from him, but as his tongue was stroking her lips, eager to get in, she opened her mouth and kissed him back. A hand wound its way through her hair, while the other settled on her back and scooted her closer.

Ginny moaned softly into his mouth, and he kissed her harder. His talented tongue was enticing hers to play. Draco lifted her up, and her legs wound automatically around his waist. Something hard was pressing into her thighs, and she moaned again. For a long moment, they continued kissing heatedly.

Finally, Draco sank to his knees and laid her down. One hand firmly pressing against her middle, his other one opened the buttons of her shirt, like the night before. Still, he had his mouth on her own, his tongue doing wicked things to her.

His lips left her mouth and trailed over her neck, finally reaching her breasts. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, licking and even biting a bit, but that excited Ginny even more. Her own hand trailed to his crotch only to get snatched away.

"Don't."

He kissed her again, his hand rubbing fiercely at her middle through the trousers, and Ginny came with a shout that would have made a banshee proud.

Afterwards, she lay on the ground, her eyes closed. She felt him tracing the outline of her lips with his fingers softly.

"Ginny?" Draco's voice was highly amused. "Hey, Weasley! Don't faint, this wouldn't be a huge compliment for me."

"On the contrary," she murmured. "This would stroke your ego almost more than everything else." She forced her eyes open.

Draco was lying next to her, his eyes traveling hungrily over her chest and her bared breasts.

Ginny suddenly felt shy.

"What about you?" she asked, her face going the colour of her hair. "Did you not want to …."

"I'll manage. You recently gave me enough material to wank myself silly."

"Excuse me!" Ginny shot up indignantly.

"That was a joke, Weasley," he said dryly, and then became earnest again. "I don't want you to do something you'll maybe regret afterwards."

"So much thoughtfulness from you makes me very suspicious." Ginny fidgeted with the buttons of her shirt.

"Listen, if I'd think this would be a Fuck-and-forget-you I wouldn't have been that decent. If you understand what I mean."

"You really think it's … more? More than the attempt to get me laid?" Ginny reddened again, but asked anyway.

"I don't know. In fact, I don't know what I want at all."

Ginny wanted to give him an answer, but Blossom intervened from the background.

"Scrawny – Draco – Sexy," she piped up cheekily.

"Blossom!"


	19. Dragontears

**Dragontears **

Ginny was lying on her side, staring into the green, everlasting lights of the St. Elmo's fire.

She still wasn't able to believe she wasn't dreaming. That wasn't just anybody, it was truly Draco Malfoy who was lying behind her, one arm winding possessively around her waist. The Slytherin was sleeping, and she was able to feel his warm breath on her neck.

Ginny carefully examined her feelings, nagging on them like something that was too hard for her teeth. Was it really possible she was falling in love with Draco? _Was_ it love or was it just physical attraction?

Granted, she always had found him attractive, even though she would rather bitten through her tongue – Ron would have strangled her for the thought alone. Malfoy's behavior over the last few years had infuriated her to no end, and she had been in constant arguments with him, even more than Hermione and Harry, now that she thought about it.

The person who crystallized out here in Chryois was so different from the Malfoy she knew they were practically like day and night, his mask had been perfect. Now, after he had let her see behind this mask, his behavior had changed drastically. She could only ask herself how he would behave after they had come home.

Ginny had heard what Sandrine had said about Slytherins being good actors, but it was only just recently that she understood that fully.

Maybe _too _fully now. After all, Sandrine had made her believe all the lies she had told them, and to trust her. Ginny didn't know how much of Draco's speculations were right, but it sounded logical and was explaining a lot.

"Weasley, could you please stop that? I can hear you think," a voice came from behind.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Not anymore." Draco turned her around and started to kiss her hungrily. "How about you help me to sleep again?"

"Do you ever get enough?"

The last four days they hadn't come very far ahead, which was mainly because Draco wasn't able to keep his fingers in check. They hadn't had any intercourse so far, but played around a lot.

"No." He took one of her hands and guided it to his crotch.

Under the improvised blanket consisting of two cloaks, they were both naked. After some days of this ´education´ Ginny wasn't that shy anymore, and grinning, she stroked him slowly.

"Does that help yet?" she asked sweetly.

"A little bit." Draco leaned back and closed his eyes. Seconds later he ripped them open again when Ginny's head disappeared under the blanket.

"Damn, Weasley …." That was the last sentences he was able to say, at least for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

"Merlin," Draco murmured some time later. His voice still sounded a bit muddled while Ginny sprawled next to him and smirked. "Where did you learn _that_? No, forget that, I don't want to know." 

"Don't be such an idiot, I've never done this before, and you know that."

"Then you're a damn natural."

Again, Ginny reddened a bit, but she was fighting it energetically. "Just a little revenge for what you did to me yesterday."

"I should do that more often then." He was yawning now. "I like the result."

"Honestly, Draco, we can't go on like this, or we'll never get to the end of the swamp. Draco?"

She was talking to deaf ears because he had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Next morning, Draco tried to start where the last night had ended, but Ginny was fending him off resolutely. 

"You can do everything you want tonight, but now we continue walking," she said sternly. "Which of us was so eager to reach Dead Town earlier?"

"Maybe I changed my mind," he answered huffily and turned to dress.

"What's your problem?" Ginny asked annoyed. Then something clicked. "Oh, I see. You don't have to think when you make out with me, am I right? What am I for you, a welcome distraction?"

He didn't answer.

Very soon they were on their way again. Draco remained persistently quiet, and he didn't make a single attempt to touch her.

Ginny was angry, but a deep feeling of frustration grew inside her heart. Obviously she had been mistaken again – it seemed to have become a habit for her now.

Draco on the other hand, was again fighting with the voices in his head. Meanwhile there had appeared a new one – and it sounded suspiciously like Ginny Weasley.

He knew that he had hurt her with his behavior, but her presumption she had been only a distraction for him was only partly right. He definitely _had _a soft spot for her – the word ´love´ was so foreign for him, he didn't even use it – but his mind involuntary searched for the next possibility to push away unwelcome thoughts.

_Who are you kidding? That's a nice paraphrase of ´distraction´._

If they'd come home, as a couple, the decision of what to do would be taken out of his hands immediately, but he didn't see any positives. The worst was, a new fear was growing constantly. Lucius wouldn't limit his abuse to his son, he would expand it onto Ginny and her family too. The vengefulness of the older Malfoy was dreaded, the Weasleys were able to testify to that.

Draco stayed further and further away from Ginny and watched her clearing the way sternly through the swamp. Blossom jumped next to her, hopping on her shoulder now and then, babbling all the time.

He wanted to finish all of that. He simply wanted to make it over. The thought wasn't new at all, even at Hogwarts he had mulled over that. But committing suicide held up three things, and he wasn't able to eliminate them. First, he would condemn Ginny to a life alone in this foreign world, second he secretly didn't _want_ to die, and third – that would have also been simply an escape.

_I so hate my life. It would be so easy if I hadn't learnt to think._

Ginny was now out of sight, and Draco remained standing, closing his eyes. He tried to clear his mind. The last few days had been comfortable, because he hadn't had to rack his brains The small Gryffindor had every right to be angry with him.

He pressed both palms against his head, trying to banish his thoughts with shear physical force.

Silvery glittering appeared behind a plant he didn't noticed. It looked like a pair of eyes.

* * *

Ginny angrily kicked a branch out of her way. 

_How dare he! Does he believe I'm his personal toy ready for him whenever he wants? Hanging on his every word? I ought to have known better. He's just acting on another masquerade to get a nice, small distraction._

Blossom, sitting on her shoulder again, squeaked and bore her sharp claws into her shoulder.

"Ouch! What is it?"

"Scrawny – Draco!"

"For all I care he can jump in a lake."

"Draco – vanished!"

"You're crazy, he's directly behind …." Ginny turned around and silenced. The path was empty.

Alarming thoughts of swamp-holes, giant dragons and ghost light shot through Ginny's head.

"Draco? Draco!" she shouted, but got no answer.

"Damn. Blossom, can you find him? I will get lost here on my own!"

"Blossom – Find – Draco!"

The lizard sniffed shortly and jumped away, Ginny following her hastily.

She hadn't too far to walk back.

Draco was now sitting on the ground, hands in front of his face, rubbing his temples with his forefingers furiously.

Blossom stopped some feet before him, lifting her head, her long tail was whipping anxiously.

"Why the fuck you don't say so if you need a rest?" Ginny asked aggressively and stomped with her foot. "We could have lost each other, you twit!"

Draco wasn't reacting in any way.

Naturally, that made Ginny even angrier.

"I'm talking with you, Malfoy! If you think I will fall for your acts again, you are certainly wrong!"

"Why don't you get lost then!" Draco yelled suddenly, and this made Ginny back off, she stumbled and fell on her butt. "Get lost and leave me alone!"

His eyes were red, and he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve madly. Ginny had to look twice to make sure that she wasn't mistaken, but it was true – he looked like he had cried.

Something in Draco had bid farewell temporarily, and that was his acquired and normally high level of self-restraint. Once or twice in his earliest childhood he had given in to these feelings, and the punishment for it had been dreadful. Something like feelings didn't exist at the Malfoy's – and right now, he didn't care a damn about that.

"Just leave me alone," he continued hoarsely and pushed his head back into his hands. "I can't. I just can't stand it any longer. This world's making me mad, _you're _making me mad – and if we get home, my Father finally will drive me into insanity. Nice future prospects, aren't they?" He let out a choked snort.

Ginny's anger had vanished, and she looked a bit helpless.

"Draco …."

"Don't." His voice was very tired. "The decision was made, right?" While speaking it aloud, he finally realized it was the full truth. "But in the past I could get around it by speaking out aloud and thinking about the consequences. Really _think _about it. Now I get pressed to it, and very fast, it's driving me up the wall. Does that make any sense?" Again he used his sleeve to rub his eyes.

"Well, a little bit," Ginny said and smiled lightly. "But you better not forget some things."

"And that would be, Miss Genius?" But there was no malice in his voice.

"You're not alone. See, there's me, Snape won't abandon you, I'm sure …. My parents will get the shock of their lives, but when they see you're dead earnest, they will support you, too. You will have to work a little bit on your behavior, I think, but … you see my point?"

"You don't have the slightest clue how dangerous that would be – for you and everybody else."

"You really think I'm that daft? Of course I know it's dangerous! But what I am supposed to do? Hide my head under a blanket, and never open my eyes again? The risk is high, especially against Voldemort and his supporters. But I refuse to give up before the war has even started, and I will fight him – with or without you."

"That's the typical I-am-so-courageous-Gryffindor shit." A faint smile was appearing on his face.

"Yeah, maybe, but what _is _courage? Fear of nothing? I doubt it. It's rather to do something especially _because_ you fear it. I know that sounds idiotic, but it's true. And you showed a lot of courage the last time."

"Who, me? I don't think so. That's not my terrain, I very gladly leave that to you."

"What about Tyron?" Ginny broached the subject again. "You fought him and killed him. You attacked Maynew in a hall full of armed people and cleared our escape route. And you don't call that courage?"

"No. That was simply lucky circumstances added with self-preservation instincts, it has nothing to do with valor."

"Who is acting daft now? You could have done nothing. You could have left me running into a trap, letting me find a way out on my own. And don't tell me again that shit _I just need you to get home_ because I just don't believe you wasted a single thought about that while doing all these things."

Draco wasn't answering, and needless to say, Ginny knew she was right.

"Couldn't I just hide with you under said blanket?" he asked finally.

Ginny snorted, amused.

"Who says I would mind? But only if you are willing to take your life into your own hands afterwards."

"Spoilsport."

She stood up, dusting her trousers and passed him her hand. Just seconds later he had grabbed her hand, pulling her back to sit on his lap.

"You will have to help me," he murmured and kissed her. "I haven't got the slightest clue how to do this."

"Me neither," she said, folding her hands behind his neck. "But we'll find a solution."

They kissed again, mouth open, hungry kisses. But before anything else could happen, a loud growling sounded, and all hell broke loose.


	20. Soul Striptease

_Soul Striptease_

Blossom shrieked and vanished into one of the trees.

Draco and Ginny jumped up simultaneously .

Four huge Gramièrs hurled themselves in their direction, their silvery eyes flashing, and they snarled murderously

Draco pushed Ginny violently out of the way and threw the Chakra. It missed the first cat just barely, and he cursed loudly.

"Let's follow Blossom, up the tree!"

Ginny couldn't remember climbing that fast before. Draco was right behind her. He had unsheathed the sword which he had taken from Maynew and threw it like a spear. One of the Gramièrs fell down and stayed there, but the other three now started to hammer against the tree, using their claws and bodies, with all their might.

Ginny slipped and almost fell.

"That tree is rotten, it won't stay the course!" she yelled desperately.

"Your sword!"

"I will never make a hit!"

A horrid sound of breaking branches answered her when Draco lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Draco!" Ginny threw her sword, but as she had suspected, it didn't even come near one of the Gramièrs and stuck in the mud.

Two of the cats were circling the Slytherin threateningly while the last continued to try shaking Ginny from the tree.

Draco lifted his head, but half way he froze when he saw one of the cats was staring in his eyes. The silvery glance was paralyzing, and without wanting to, he sank back to the ground, eyes still on the cat.

Ginny was clinging to a branch, shocked when she saw Draco's eyes grow empty.

The Gramièr bellowed triumphantly, it sounded like a dog rather than a cat. It used his teeth to grab Draco's leg and started to drag the Slytherin away.

"Oh no, you won't do that!" Ginny hurled first her bag at the Gramièr, followed by smaller branches. The cat just got agitated and continued. Her grip tightened around the rotten tree which was still shaken by the enormous power of the other Gramièr.

Something like a whisper rose. Not only Ginny but the cats too heard the noise. All of a sudden they stood still and pricked their ears uneasily.

The St. Elmo's fire suddenly got stronger, and the strange noise grew louder. Suddenly a huge hand consisting of mud raised from the swamp, immersed in green light.

Ginny was staring unbelievingly at it, the Gramièrs came into motion again. They tried to attack the hand, biting only into earth which went to pieces and manifested again into the phantom hand.

Then the hand attacked too. One of the cats howled loudly when it was thrown into the next swamp hole. It tried to get out and snarled wildly as something pulled it down under. The cat disappeared in seconds.

The other two Gramièrs tried now to flee but they didn't have any chance and were grabbed as fast as the other one. Ginny was able to hear bones cracking when the hand wound around and threw them into the swamp too.

The phantom stayed over the swamp motionless for a moment. Then it made one or two movements in Ginny's direction and burst – there was no better description. Earth, mud and plants rained down on the ground, and the glowing light extinguished.

Ginny sat still on the tree, her mouth hanging open. Had the hand really _winked _at her?

Draco had got a heavy shower of mud and lifted himself up now.

"What the …." He looked around wildly. "Where are the Gramièrs?"

Ginny climbed hastily down and ran over to him.

"Did you see that?" she croaked out.

"See what? I just remember that brute looking in my eyes – then nothing, all black. Where are they? And why do I look like the monster of the swamp again?"

"You will think I am crazy if I tell you."

"I do anyhow, so what?" Draco was definitely okay.

Ginny told him what she had seen. She hesitated shortly, but she brought up even the winking of the hand.

"Something is here," Draco said thoughtfully when she finished.

She looked around anxiously.

"You mean – something in the swamp? Something that follows us?"

"Not exactly." Draco got up and started to wipe the dirt out of his face. "I rather think it's the swamp itself. Jelin said if the people don't give a sacrifice to the swamp, it would crawl into the town and swallow it. I don't know if it's true."

"Sounds logical. A normal swamp would either spread or not, but it wouldn't be affected by a sacrifice."

"And I bet I know _why _It does, what It does. There is a bound between Falínga and Yorga, we know that from Jelin. And this It seems to be no friend of Tanadryl, otherwise It wouldn't have stopped the Gramièrs."

"What's It? A plant? An animal? Or just a consciousness which is everywhere?"

"How the hell could I know? Just let us be content with the answer that It is helping us – in my opinion all we have to know."

Ginny felt agitated.

"It's so weird. That thing has surely been keeping track of us from the beginning ."

Another thing dawned on her, and she reddened.

Draco had read her thoughts and smirked.

"Come on, Scrawny, it won't swagger out and tell everybody what we did here. By the way, something crosses my mind at this thought." He grinned predatorily.

Ginny could see his eyes glittering, making her highly suspicious.

"And, what would that be?"

"You told me this morning I can do everything I want tonight." He pulled her into his reach, whispering something in her ear.

"Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." Draco wasn't by any means earnest, his voice sounded highly satisfied with himself. 

Ginny snuggled closer to his embrace, still in the aftershocks of her second orgasm.

"I wouldn't dare say no, you would start from the beginning again."

"I like the idea." Draco licked her neck, sucking lightly at the base.

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying his ministrations.

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" She had almost fallen asleep, and yawned.

"What about you and Maynew. Did you … you know what I mean."

Ginny grinned slightly. She had never heard Draco Malfoy searching for words, so she decided to keep him on tenterhooks.

"No, I don't what you're talking about."

"Stop grinning. Remember who's the ticklish one."

"No, Draco, don't!" Ginny tried to fend him off, laughing, but didn't succeed. "Okay, I will answer, but please stop!"

"So?"

She abruptly grew earnest again.

"No. Not with Maynew, and not with anyone else. And I'm sure you know that. Satisfied?"

"To be honest, yes." He traced the outlines of her lips with his finger. "I want you. Not only playing around like we did before. Real, heavy sex. What about you?"

Ginny swallowed audibly. She didn't know how to answer exactly.

"I … I don't know," she answered finally. "Really, it's not what I've imagined. I mean, like this. Here."

"So what do you want? Flowers and a dinner before?" Draco hadn't meant to, but it came out a little sarcastic.

"Don't make fun of me!" she answered fiercely. "And what if it was true? So maybe I am a romantic, but I don't want a swamp monster watching me, or being frightened of a cat-attack during my first time!"

She angrily pushed him away from her.

"Scrawny, don't you think you're a little overreacting?"

"My name is Ginny, I hope you can finally remember that!"

Draco realized that she was really angry and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way. And if you want to hear an apology, okay, I'm sorry. Could I please now talk to your face instead of your back?"

Ginny pretended not to have heard him. His question had raised two arguing feelings inside her. On one hand, she wanted him. Badly. She wanted her first time to be with him, and only with him. But the other feeling was simply – fear.

"I need some time. It's getting too fast for me," she said quietly after a while.

"You understood me completely wrong, Scra … Ginny. I said I want you, but that doesn't mean right now and here. We can keep ourselves occupied with other methods," he said with a smirk, stroking her buttocks firmly while pressing his hard-on against her leg.

Ginny moaned softly when his fingers found their way to her womanhood, squeezing her nub lightly.

"It's just … I …." she started, but he interrupted her by turning her around, kissing her lips and licking them.

She opened her mouth once again and allowed him to play with her tongue.

He stopped eventually, still holding her in a tight embrace.

"You don't have to justify yourself," he muttered, stroking her back. "If you need time, you'll get time. I'm not forcing you into something you're not ready to."

"I never thought I would hear that from you, of all people."

"What did you expect? Me attacking you, forcing a yes out of you? _Raping _you? I like sex, right, and I want fucking you for all it's worth, but I would never sleep with a girl who doesn't want to. It would be glorious, coming home and getting castrated because I raped my girlfriend, wouldn't it?"

Ginny was staring at him.

"What, did you swallow your tongue?"

"Well – you've never referred to me as your ´girlfriend´ before."

"So what? You like another description better? Let's see." He was considering, obviously overdone. "How about Sweetheart? Playmate?"

Ginny just shook her head.

"First you pay me a compliment, and now you're making jokes over it. You really are a mystery for me."

"It's just my way to keep out of mawkishness, better become accustomed to that. I wasn't raised to show my feelings in the open at anytime, but that doesn't mean they aren't there, got it?"

"Uh – right." Ginny was grinning from ear to ear.

"What did I say now?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied sweetly. "Your … eh, _feelings _are lying open right now." She pointed with her finger in direction of his crotch.

Draco followed her glance. The "blanket" had slipped, baring his naked body.

"You will pay for that."

* * *

During the next few days, nothing special happened. 

They crossed the swamp now rapidly. Here and there a movement caught their eyes, but it was usually just a small water animal.

Blossom was happy to see Ginny and Draco finally as a couple. The lizard jumped energetically around them whole the way, squeaking loudly when they started kissing. One evening Draco had actually scared her off because she laid down next to them, trying to get with them under the blanket.

"I never saw a pervert lizard before," Draco had growled while Ginny was laughing her head off.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor were arguing still at least twenty times a day, but the sharp edges had vanished.

Ginny had finally gathered up the courage to ask him about "The Lord of the Rings." She was curious where he knew the Mugglebook from.

"I read a lot," was his answer. "To not to die of boredom. Everything we learned in the lessons I had to learnt ten times over at Malfoy Manor before. And it had been a superior opportunity to lock me up in my room – and lock out Pansy."

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny pricked up her ears. "Why lock her out? I thought you were … eh, a couple?"

"Yeah, that was exactly what Hogwarts should think – not to mention Pansy. I might have bad taste," he smirked at Ginny who kicked him deftly, "but it's not _that _bad."

"Why didn't you tell her to just jump into a lake?"

"Because our families made a deal. Or a promise to marry, if you like that better. Father would have killed me if I had infringed upon that deal. It was an act, nothing more. There hadn't been more than a few kisses, thank Merlin." He made a disgusted face.

Ginny had stopped.

"But doesn't that mean you have to keep that deal?"

"I don't," Draco straightened out. "When we come home there will be a lot of changes. I think I have to be very careful not to be knocked around by the whole Slytherin house." That sounded quite gloomy.

Ginny tried to distract him.

"I understood the Parkinson bit now. But why Mugglebooks? You can't stand Muggles!"

"A few things, Weasley, just to clarify it. First, I have nothing against Muggles. I don't like most of them, but I don't hate them either. Second, if I ever had said a single word about this my father would have slaughtered and even _Oblivated _me. And third, these books are simply interesting. Like fantasy, science-fiction or horror books, they were written by Muggles who can only dream about a world like ours. I don't envy them, never to learn that such a world _does exist_."

"Hm." Ginny thought that over. "How could you stand that? I mean, the lifelong hide-and-seek? Is there anybody who knows the _real _Draco Malfoy?"

"Well, four people. Excluding you, that it. My mother, Severus, a friend whose name isn't important – and Remus Lupin. Although I believe that Dumbledore knows the truth, too. That man knows almost everything."

"What? _Lupin_! How does he come in?"

"I really don't know, but he simply knew. Probably something with werewolves and their flair, whatever. Actually it's ironic – I could trick my own father, but not him. But he holds his tongue."

"There is one thing I still can't …" Ginny started, and Draco moaned.

"Can we finish the psycho-analysis of Draco Malfoy?"

"Just one thing more, please."

"Spit it out, so we can change the topic."

"If you acted all the years, you must have known that you would never willingly follow your father's steps. So why didn't you unmask earlier?"

"Weasley – think. Everything was fine, I was living my own life, even if it was a secret one. There had been only one problem – Pansy. But believe me, I would have found a solution to that , too. But everything changed when Voldemort rose up again. It forces me to unmask and make my decision – in the open."

"Is that the reason why you hate Harry so much?"

"It's not Potter's fault that the Dark Lord was resurrected. That was the Death Eaters's doing, he just fulfilled the circumstances. No, I just can't stand him, that's all."

"Well, your life isn't by any means easy." Ginny's head was spinning a little.

"Oh, really?" he mocked.

Blossom squeaked, hopping up and down Draco's shoulder. She hated to be unnoticed.

Draco pulled at her tail, and she squeaked again, climbing his head.

"Ow, Brute, stop that!"

Ginny had to smile.

"Would you tell me the story? I mean, in the book?"

"What, here?"

"What should we do otherwise? Oh, hey, I didn't meant it that way," she said hastily, because he was slipping off her clothes with his eyes again. "It sounds interesting. And it's too quiet around here."

"I don't know if I really remember everything." Draco was skeptic. "It has been years now."

"Please."

"Well, if you insist. But don't you dare laugh!"


	21. The Dark Swamp

**The Dark Swamp**

Finally they had reached the end of the swamp.

Ginny blinked in the sunlight.

"I would have never thought I'd actually miss sunlight that much," she muttered and closed her eyes.

Draco tried to make out something against the light.

Both hurled around when a whispering sound came up. Out of a swamp hole a swirl raised, manifesting into a face.

Ginny gasped, and Draco stepped back.

It was the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"We wish you will reach your goal safely." The voice sounded like rustling leaves, falling from a tree during autumn. "Our thoughts are with you. The King of Undead is on your heels, but we will keep him from you as long as we might."

"Who are you? Who are you really?" Ginny said, shaking.

Blossom squeaked. It sounded oddly happy.

"The Dark Swamp, who else? Don't fear us. We are on your side, since you entered our grounds."

Dumbledore's face, formed out of mud, was looking thoughtful.

"The face we're using is mirrored from your thoughts. Don't be scared. Should we take another one?"

Again a swirl raised up, and now Severus Snape's face was manifesting over the swamp.

"Believe me, I like it better," Draco muttered, while Ginny shook her head frantically.

"Oh, you're amusing," It said, and the rustling of invisible leaves became louder – it almost sounded like a laugh. "We haven't seen anything like you for ages! Keep that, and you'll rule worlds together!"

"We don't want anything like that," Ginny said, shoving her hand into Draco's who squeezed it slightly. "We just want to get home."

Snape's face became very earnest.

"Little Lady, it has nothing to do with your wish to go home again – it was never in the books. You will reach the Town of Dead, but soon you will get company. We see it. We will do everything to stop them, but the King of Undead knows a way to defeat us, and fight a path through our grounds. The last battle will dawn, and you won't be able to keep out of it."

Draco's face was grim now.

"Like I anticipated."

"But the portal!" Ginny said tensely. "Does is really exist, or was that a lie, too?"

"It exists, without any misgivings."

"It's relieving to hear that. How far do we have to go to reach Dead Town?" Draco asked.

"It's right ahead of you."

"That's impossible …." Draco turned again, and stared unbelievingly.

His eyes had to become accustomed to the blinding light, but what was lying after the swamp exceeded his imagination.

Ginny too, was staring dumbfounded.

They stood at the bottom of a huge mountain. It was so high one could barely catch the top of it . A broad road with an even, flat pavement was winding its way like a snake up to it. Countless numbers of massive stone houses, some as big as palaces, some as small as huts were built very close to each other. Despite the fact that one could see they had been uninhabited for a long time, they were still emanating elegance and pomp. Many of them were decorated with a shimmering metal, looking like gold.

"And they were beaten? The builders? Heavens, of _whom_?" Draco couldn't believe it.

"They had been corrupted," the Swamp said behind him. "The evil gained entry into their hearts and fed off them, and at the end they destroyed one another, when their hate for each other was strong enough."

"Everybody? It couldn't be _everybody _fighting!" Ginny looked awestruck. "What about woman, small children? Old people? Why isn't _anybody _here anymore?"

"Unfortunately yes. And after the last battle was over, the last people – there weren't much, maybe two dozen – succumbed to the portal you are searching desperately. It is very powerful, very old … and very evil."

"Stop, time out, I can't follow you anymore!" Draco lifted his hands . "We never heard about such a thing before! How can a portal be evil? It's just a door, right?"

"Wrong. Do you know how a permanent portal is formed, you who has an answer to everything?"

Ginny had to laugh despite her will.

Draco threw her a murderous glance.

"No. Until we came here I never knew that something like a permanent portal even exists."

"The Otherwhere – opened by Rajahin – is like a cleft between the dimensions. The cleft heals almost instantly, and it is irrevocably closed. A permanent portal instead is formed when a hole is ripped with shear force through the dimension walls. It can't heal. To avert misusage, a Watcher will be called who is bounded with the portal. But this Watcher was not a good choice."

"Who's calling the Watchers? And who has the power to rip a hole through dimension walls?"

"We don't know. The legend says the Great Gods themselves call them. Be it as it may, it's not important for you. The Watcher is still sleeping, but that will change the moment you enter his inner ring. Be careful then."

"Do Sandrine and Tanadryl know the truth?" Ginny asked.

The face of mud shook its head.

"They don't know. Tanadryl wants this portal. Sandrine told you you can literally wish yourselves back home through this portal, and that's true. And that's Tanadryl's problem. He only knows this world, he can't wish himself anywhere he has never been before. That's the reason he wants you. He knows nothing about the Watcher, but we assume it would be most welcome for him, they will work together easily."

"Why?"

"Because evil knows evil. You should go now, the way to the top is longer than it seems. And always remember something: not everything in this world works against you."

Draco and Ginny exchanged a glance, and looked at the mud face again.

"Why do you know so much?" Draco asked finally.

"Time for talking is over, young Lord. The Armies of Undead have entered our grounds, right at this moment, we're being attacked. You have to hurry. Scyro, come back to us."

The small firelizard jumped down from Draco's shoulder and hopped a few steps in the direction of the swamp. Then she hesitated, turned around and stayed, frozen on the spot.

"Scyro, you did your task well, and we're very pleased with you. But your place is here."

"_You_ sent Blossom?" Ginny had believed nothing could shock her anymore, but she had been mistaken. "But … then you must have known all the time that we're here, that we would reach your grounds!"

"We knew since you were thrown through The Otherwhere. Scyro had the order to protect you, and she did very well. But now it's time for her to come back home."

The lizard gave out a strangled shout, but remained where she was. She looked torn between the orders of her Master or to follow the others .

"Draco – Scrawny – Portal – Blossom!"

"You can't accompany them. Follow our orders."

"Blossom – Farewell." With that she jumped onto Ginny's shoulder, winding her long tail around the Gryffindor's neck. "Scrawny – Luck."

"Thank you for everything, Blossom. You were a great help." Ginny had tears in the eyes, and she patted the lizard softly.

The lizard kept staring at her with her violet eyes a moment longer and then hopped over to Draco.

"Draco – Brute."

"Right." Even Draco's voice sounded odd. "I was hoping to introduce you to Pansy. She _hates _lizards."

"Draco – Luck."

"We'll need it. All the best, Blossom."

The lizard jumped to the ground and vanished quickly into the swamp.

Again the rustling sounded up, and the swamp face had vanished too. The everglowing, green St. Elmo's fire which had accompanied Draco and Ginny during their trip extinguished suddenly, and the swamp looked dead and grey.

"Do you think Tanadryl will defeat the swamp?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I don't know. I hope not. But It is right – we should hurry up and find the portal before Tanadryl arrives."

Ginny wanted to say something, but instead only nodded.

"Let's go."


	22. A night in Dead Town

**A night in Dead Town**

Leaving the quiet swamp behind them, Ginny and Draco took their first steps into Dead Town.

Their steps were strangely subdued when they started to follow the street. Neither of them spoke.

"Whoever gave this damn town its name," Draco said finally. "He knew exactly what he was talking about."

Ginny nodded. It was weird. When she strained her imagination, she almost saw the people who had formerly populated the road, the houses full of life. Now only a light wind was blowing, and it was so quiet, that it sounded almost threatening.

"Can you continue telling me the story?" she asked. "It's much more horrid if we don't talk too."

Draco was meanwhile somewhere in the middle of the story. Astonishingly he was able to remember everything he had read years before.

Ginny liked the story, and she resolved strongly to get the books when they got back home. Now she understood why Draco had said their own journey reminded him a bit of _The Lord of the Rings_. There were some parallels, small as they were. Hopefully they wouldn't have to meet trolls and Ringwraiths too.

She liked especially the few poems the Slytherin could recite easily.

"If you insist." The silence was dragging on Draco's nerves too.

Ginny tried to concentrate on his voice while he talked, but it wasn't easy. The whole atmosphere in Dead Town seemed to have saved something very dreary. Maybe the Watcher of the portal was really sleeping – the swamp had assured them – but his presence seemed to be present in each shadow which was lingering over the houses ...

"You aren't even listening," Draco said, a little bit too loud.

"Sorry. It's so weird. I would prefer turning around and getting away as fast as possible from here." She shivered.

To her surprise, Draco was nodding.

"Feeling's mutual here. It's like we're going through a thick fog. As if all humans who have lived and died here are lurking , ready to attack – as ghosts or elsehow."

"Yeah." Ginny had goosebumps and was rubbing her arms. "The sun's going down. Today we won't even get near the top ."

"We do have torches."

"We have to sleep some time. And do you want to continue in the dark? It will be much worse than it is now."

"Do you really think we'll close even one eye inside one of the buildings? No, let's go ahead."

But after the sun had finally left the horizon, Draco had to admit that Ginny had been right. Even during the day the walk through Dead Town had been scary enough, but now in the jittering light of the torches, the street conjured up into something living, trying to swallow them whole. The oppressive feeling grew stronger and stronger, and they turned ever so often, awaiting something to attack them.

"You were right. If we go any further we'll go berserk," he said halfloud. "Let's hurry and get into one of the houses. This is worse than a scary novel."

"If you quote anything from a horror book right now, I will kick your ass," Ginny said insubordinately, but her voice was shaking.

"Do you have to remind me?" Draco made a grimace.

"Over there. It doesn't look so cowing," she said, pointing to a house that was about the size of the Burrow.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, the scary feeling fell off abruptly , and they exchanged a surprised glance.

Ginny even tried to go out again, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Be happy that it's over as long we're in here."

He lifted the torch, examining their surroundings. Since a long, long time ago, nobody had been in there, it was obvious on the first glance. The dust was inches high, and it smelled mouldy.

"Seems to be an entrance hall. Look at the decoration – that's pure gold."

The long corridor which laid ahead them had many niches, and in every one of them was an aesthetic vessel or artefact.

Ginny nodded, they really looked like gold.

"Look, there is a stairway at the end of the corridor. Maybe we'll find something to sleep in."

She went ahead, and Draco followed her. His glance was wandering around uneasily, but the silence stayed unvaried.

"Looks like a welcome," Ginny said when they reached the first floor.

One door was open, and obviously she had seen something which met with her approval.

Draco jostled her aside.

"It really looks like an invitation," he said suspiciously.

It had been a former sleeping chamber. The bed at the end of the room was huge and would have been enough for at least five persons to sleep in. The chamber was almost as big as a ballroom, the other furniture elegant and luxurious.

Ginny sighed.

"You're overreacting, Malfoy. There hasn't been anybody here in ages, and if you don't believe me, look at the floor."

She was right, the floor had a thick layer of dust. Nothing indicated anyone had been in the room in a very long time.

"Probably we're just lucky . I mean if we succeed getting this nasty dust out of the bed."

Ginny pounded on it and retreated hastily, choking when a huge cloud of dust erupted, falling down in the torch light.

"Probably." Draco's glance was still sceptic. "I will check the other rooms, just to be sure. You can do the tidying."

"What am I supposed to be, the house wife?" Ginny muttered.

"Do you prefer to look around yourself? Go ahead."

"Not really."

"So be a nice Gryffindor and obey me."

"Dumbass."

* * *

While Ginny was trying to get the bed clean, Draco scanned the rest of the house. It took almost an hour, because there were quite a many rooms. The house had obviously been owned by rich people as the bedchamber had proven, so did the other rooms. Nobody else was there, and the house was eerily silent. 

Ginny was changing clothes, her body naked when he came back in. She didn't notice him at first, and he stayed at the door, watching her. Her lean figure was illuminated by torch light, exposing her small but firm breasts. It was a very intoxicating sight, and Draco wouldn't have been Draco not to take this as an invitation.

With three long, catlike steps, he crossed the space between her and the door.

Ginny turned around when she heard a rustling, clearly startled by his sudden appearance. Before she had the chance to react in any way, he grabbed her neck and kissed her fiercely, hands roaming over her naked body.

She knew she should have been angry at him, sneaking up on her like that. But his hands evoked fire everywhere he touched her, and she moaned, simply angling her head to allow him better access to her mouth.

They had unconsciously backed up whilst they were kissing, and Ginny felt the cool wall at her back.

Draco lifted her up against the wall, taking one of her legs and winding it around his waist so she could feel his hard-on through his trousers, touching her unclothed womanhood. He rubbed himself slowly against her, a lustful moan escaping his lips.

Ginny was almost numb with desire when his other hand travelled between her legs. He slipped one finger into her, followed by another, pushing them slowly in and out while his thumb stroked her nub.

She opened her eyes, seeing him staring intently at where his fingers were working. He had a hungry expression on his face and licked his lips involuntary. It was so intense that Ginny suddenly wanted more.

"Draco …." She moaned again. "Draco, please, I want you …."

Still thrusting inside her with his fingers and holding her tight with the other hand, he carried her over to the bed, lying her down. His fingers left her and were replaced with his tongue.

Ginny bucked her hips, small shocks of pleasure washing through her body, but that wasn't exactly what she had meant.

She tightened her grip around his shoulder, causing him to look up a little irritated.

"I meant … the whole," she gasped, blushing despite herself. "I want you to fuck me, Draco."

His eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a low and almost purring voice.

Ginny nodded, afraid now of her own courage.

"My pleasure." Draco crawled onto the bed, never lifting his eyes off her. He undressed without any haste, making sure she followed his every movement. Then he returned to the task, his fingers playing with her again, making sure she was wet and thoroughly ready.

Ginny closed her eyes, feeling his hardness teasing her entrance. She gasped audibly when he entered her in one swift stroke, breaking her maidenhead. It hurt, and her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulder.

He moved slowly, letting her grow accustomed to the new sensation. She was so tight and warm, he had to collect every fiber of willpower not to pound into her wildly.

The pain vanished after some time, and Ginny felt him moving inside her, moaning softly. Tension built up in her abdomen, and she moaned too because it felt so good.

She moved experimentally against him, and he hissed, biting his tongue hard. His face was a mask of shear restraint. She bucked again, and he lost some of his control, starting to pound faster into her.

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?" he asked, a bit breathless.

"No," Ginny moaned, lifting her hips once again. "Please, harder!"

Draco obeyed in an instant and pushed into her with long, powerful strokes now. She was beautifully responsive and the sight of her smashing her head from side to side, moaning wildly turned him on to no end.

When she came, she screamed, pushing violently against him. Draco while trying to restrain himself followed closely, his own scream rivaling hers.

Both of them panted heavily. Draco continued to move in her, still hard despite his orgasm.

Without slipping out of her, he turned them so Ginny was now on top of him.

"Ride me, will you?" he said hoarsely, and Ginny started to rock back and forth.

At first, it twinged a little again, having him so deep inside her. It was soon forgotten when he rubbed her nub slightly while bucking up into her.

Ginny bent forward and licked over his sweaty chest. Her tongue circled one nipple, and she started to suck, even biting it a bit.

Draco clenched his teeth. He was close to coming again because of her actions and her tightness, but he wanted to push her over the brink too.

She relieved him, inner walls tightening around him as she came. He made some final hard thrusts before he reached his climax.

Ginny laid down next to him and he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her lazily, sated.

"Are you okay?" he muttered some time later.

"Better than okay. There is simply no words for how I feel." She snuggled into his embrace, closing her eyes. She was tired and exhausted, and very soon her breathing deepened because she was fast asleep.

Draco pulled up the heavy bedcovers, careful not to wake her up. Ginny's lips were swollen and her hair muddled, but she had a small smile on her face while she slept. He watched her until he finally sank into sleep too.

* * *

Shortly before dawn, Ginny woke up. 

Draco was lying with his back to her on the other side of the bed, and he was snoring softly.

"And you tell me _I _snore," she murmured, grinning a bit, and then sighed. She moved her legs, wincing slightly because she felt a little sore. But if that was the price for such a heavenly experience, she would gladly pay it.

Draco turned in his sleep. In the past weeks his silvery hair had grown steadily and was falling over his eyes now. The endeavours and constant threats hadn't been lost on his face. Harsh lines were seeable, but it didn't make him any less attractive – just the opposite.

Ginny sighed again. So much had changed after they had been thrown through the Otherwhere. Her thoughts involuntary changed to the topic.

If the Swamp had been right, they would reach the portal today and the final end point of their journey. Whilst she hoped and longed to go back to Hogwarts, she asked herself at the same time what would be awaiting them after they had returned home . _If _they succeeded without landing anywhere else.

She hadn't understand at all why it wasn't possible for Tanadryl to go through the portal without knowing a point to land. At least _they _hadn't known Chryois before, right? And Draco's description of The Otherwhere had been quite different to the one the Swamp had given them. Was the difference really the permanent portal? And why did both portals differ so much?

Ginny doubted she would ever get an adequate answer to her questions.

Draco growled unwillingly when she shook him slightly.

"Sun's rising."

"Don't wake me," he muttered and yawned widely. "This bed is far too comfortable."

"Up, Malfoy!" Ginny said energetically.

"Oh, I'm up," he drawled, pulling her into his arms. "What about continuing last night's activities?" He wriggled his eyebrows seductively, and Ginny started to whack him with the pillow.

"I don't think …" she started laughing, and froze. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He frowned. Then he went rigid. "It's outside, right?"

They hurried over to the window. It went down to the beginning of Dead Town, and the sight made them stop dead in their tracks.

A huge army was standing at the foot of the Swamp which wasn't now the least bit green. Bushes, trees and plants were falling down, lifeless, and turned grey and finally into cold stone.

"The Steaning Woods." Ginny's voice was toneless. "We know how they came into existence now, right? It's Tanadryl's doing."

"Who _is _this guy?" Draco was balling his fists. "We're wizards, and we don't have any power at all here! Why him? How can he destroy something like the Dark Swamp in an instant?"

The army was dividing noisily, and a dark clouded figure came into sight, mounted on an enormous Calinor. He was turning his head, staring up to the top of the mountain.

Ginny and Draco ducked involuntarily although they couldn't be visible.

"To be honest I wouldn't have believed to see another Voldemort like this once," Draco said quietly. "I never thought I would be in the fireline of another Dark Lord."

"We have to hurry. If he gets us …."

Ginny hadn't even finished her sentence before the armies at the bottom came into motion again.

"We have to go, fast!"


	23. Shock for Hogwarts

_Shock for Hogwarts_

_Hogwarts, in the Potion's Dungeon _

Professor Severus Snape, Potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at his desk, correcting exams. Truth to be told, he was just staring at the unreadable scribbling of some third class student, his thoughts miles away.

Over two month had gone by since Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley had been thrown through the Otherwhere. Nothing had been left undone to find them, but the result was a cruel question mark lingering over their heads. Meanwhile, even Molly Weasley had almost given up all hope.

Severus himself had been long discovered as a spy, but he still had one or two contacts whom even Voldemort did not know about. One of his best sources was Narcissa Malfoy who was as worried as Molly for her child.

Because of her he had come to know exactly what had happened at the disastrous lesson, and Severus was still furious about that. How easily could the Otherwhere rip the whole school to shreds!

Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew had been punished very hard. They would need a few months more to recover completely from Nagini's poison. Severus just had wished Voldemort would have killed them – two problems less to think about.

Severus froze when an eerie wailing sound came up in the empty classroom. His eyes fell upon the point where he had seen both his students for the last time, and he was close to rubbing his eyes. A pin-like point of light had appeared out of nowhere, getting bigger with each passing second.

The former Death Eater swung up his wand immediately.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" he bellowed.

It wasn't working, the light got brighter and brighter. Very soon outlines became visible, and it seemed like a huge painting was now floating in the room. For a moment, the surface was misty, but it cleared up, showing a living scene.

Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley, in very unusual clothes and slightly changed, were standing close to each other, staring at something which wasn't visible out of Severus' point of view. They were obviously talking but he wasn't able to hear anything, not a single sound.

But another voice was rising abruptly. It was loud and skewed, talking in a foreign language.

Severus Snape stood frozen for a moment. Then he whirled and almost ran out of the dungeons. The door shut closed with a bang after him, and he spoke a dozen of excommunications to seal the door before taking the fastest path to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

_Chryois, Dead Town, the Mountain_

Ginny and Draco were almost running up the mountain.

Meanwhile they could hear the army of Undead now. They didn't plan to settle for just reaching the top obviously, they were marauding the abandoned houses.

After two hours, they finally reached the end of the road. Their glances were drawn to the small building which was standing alone on the wide mountaintop. It was standing on red sand.

"That's all?" Draco asked skeptically. "I definitely expected more."

"Don't meet trouble halfway!" Ginny turned around again. "They're getting closer."

As they crossed the frontier between the road and the sand, the dreary feeling left them abruptly, but another thing took its place.

"Do you feel watched too?" Draco looked around suspiciously.

Ginny just nodded.

"Let's go there and find the damn portal before Tanadryl finally arrives before us."

When Ginny opened the door, darkness greeted them.

Draco lit the torch and let out an annoyed snort.

"This can't be true! We run up the bloody mountain, and where are we going now? Down again! Where are we, in the damn journey to the center of the earth!"

He was right; it was obviously the entrance to a mine, going down into the mountain.

"Somebody is fooling around with us," Ginny murmured.

Very carefully, they started to follow the path down.

* * *

_Hogwarts, the Dungeon_

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were standing in front of the sealed door to the Potion's dungeon.

"It was really Malfoy and Ginny? Are you sure?" Sirius asked for the tenth time.

"Yes!" Snape huffed. "I did not have any hallucinations, I can assure you, Black!"

"Gentlemen!" Dumbledore said warningly. "Keep your aversions in check until we have cleared this up." He turned to Severus. "You could not understand the voice?"

"No, Headmaster," Snape said, with a still annoyed side glance at Sirius. "It was a foreign language, but the picture was positive. They still live."

"If it was not an illusion." Minerva McGonagall, normally the epitome of containment herself, looked nervous.

"Unlikely. _Finite Incantatem_!" Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door, and it opened.

The picture they were greeted with made them freeze still as statues on the threshold.

* * *

_Chryois, the Mine_

"This is scary."

Ginny and Draco had walked maybe a mile now. Earth was scrunching under their feet, and here and there one could see old and rotten torchholders on the walls. The walls itself seemed to be safely supported with beams, and the path was almost as broad as the road outside.

No sound was to be heard despite their footsteps.

"It's good for us that no one has claustrophobia," Draco murmured angrily. "Where do we have to go? To the damn bottom again?"

"Hopefully not."

* * *

_Hogwarts, the Potion's Dungeon again_

"Where the hell are they?" Sirius blurted out. "And why are they using torches instead of their wands?"

A giggling sounded up in the empty classroom.

"They can't. They aren't able to use magic."

Dumbledore stepped into the room, his eyes growing cold.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have infiltrated the school, and I demand you to remove yourself from here immediately."

"Don't you want to know what happens to your former students?" The voice was teasing. "I just thought you wanted to come to know exactly how they will die."

A shrill laughter followed.

The wizards grew stiff.

"How dare you ..." Severus hissed, but Dumbledore held up a hand, and he silenced, his eyes still blazing.

"Who are you?" McGonagall demanded to know.

"I'm called The Watcher. Oh, you have to excuse me, I didn't think about Chryois speaking another language before. I hope I didn't confuse you, Professor Snape, did I?"

Snape gritted his teeth audibly.

"Not in the least," he bellowed then. "Why do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things." The teasing was in the voice again. "The Blonde and the Redhaired, they're a strange pair. One moment, they're at each other so violently one could think they hate each other with a passion, and yet, the next they fight together. Be that as it may, it won't help them. Either they'll die or they will bring the decay with them back home."

In the huge image in the middle of the room, Draco and Ginny were walking side by side, the torches lifted up above their heads. They were talking, and Draco smirked about something Ginny was saying.

Dumbledore was thinking fast while the others were watching the scene fascinated.

"Let us talk with them," he said finally.

"I can't, Professor. The only thing possible for me to show you is this image, at the same place they were thrown through the Otherwhere. Why don't you lean back and enjoy the show? Maybe you will see them alive again – even if they won't be alone."

"Stop playing this game with us!" Sirius was angry. "And tell us exactly who you are and what you have done with Ginny and Malfoy!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius Black, but I'm not able to tell you that, either. It would cost me my post, we're not supposed to interfere in the actions – despite some small flaws like this."

"And why do you show us this image then?" McGonagall's lips were pressed together into a thin line.

"Because it's fun. It's very boring to watch a gate when nobody visits." The Watcher giggled again. "Now I'm awake, and I'm able to. This is enough of a reason."

"Albus, we have to evacuate the students. As long as this creature is here ..." Remus Lupin didn't need to finish the sentence, everybody knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Oh, I'm bounded to the portal," the Watcher answered, and a hint of anger sounded now in his voice. "I can't do anything in your world."

"Severus."

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"You will seal the classroom again. The appearance of the Watcher has to be handled with strict secrecy from the students. Your lessons will be cancelled for the time being. Minerva, a meeting of the Order is to be called immediately, as fast as possible, to decide our further actions."

Dumbledore looked again at the picture where Ginny and Draco had reached a subterraneous chamber.

"Watcher," he said with a hard tone in his voice. "If you were lying to us, I will find a way to destroy you, I can assure you of that. If some part of you is to appear in another area of the castle .…"

He didn't finish.

"Don't worry." The Watcher laughed, it was clearly hearable. "I don't have the chance to do anything – yet."

_And this 'yet' makes me very worried indeed_, Sirius thought.


	24. Falling into the trap

**23. Falling into the trap**

_Grimmauld Place_

The whole Order of the Phoenix had followed Professor Dumbledore's order to meet during the next hour at Grimmauld Place. Nervousness hung over in the room; such an sudden meeting could mean nothing good.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, looking much older than they had two months before, were surrounded by their sons.

Nobody spoke. That changed drastically when Dumbledore told them what had happened at Hogwarts.

"She is alive?" Molly whispered. "Ginny is really alive?"

"They both are, and they look well under the circumstances."

"I have to leave for Hogwarts immediately. I have to see with my own eyes." Molly was already up off her chair.

"Molly, I understand your eagerness, but please sit down again. We have another problem, and that's the Watcher who is at the school now. Due to his statement, he is not able to leave the Dungeon where the Otherwhere had been. But the question is how to handle the situation."

"The Watcher isn't to be trusted," Snape said coldly. "He didn't show us the image to let us know they're still living, but to show how they're dying."

"Excuse me!"

Remus Lupin nodded.

"He's right, Molly. Either they die, or they will bring the decay back with them, those were his words exactly."

"The other students," Moody growled. "They could be in danger. And Potter is still there, too. How about closing the school until the Watcher is gone?"

"Normally, I would agree with you, Alastor, but we are in a little bit of a fix. We would have to inform the Ministry, or better said, the governors about this – and that means Fudge."

"And how long would it take to transfer the message from the Ministry to Voldemort?" Arthur Weasley murmured.

"My thoughts exactly, Arthur. We would be laying open that something in Hogwarts is worth his attention. There is nothing new about experiments with the Otherewhere, but a _return_? It has never happened before in the past. If Voldemort is able to get it under his control, it would open up to him a lot of possibilities."

"But didn't you say an Otherewhere would just open for moments, closing after without a trace, and could be never opened again?"

"This statement is right with a gate opened by Rajahin. But my guess is we have to deal with a permanent portal – nobody would put in a Watcher for nothing. I really do not know. Maybe Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy are able to clear some questions for us if they come back."

He emphasized the word _if _very carefully.

"So you are not going to inform the Malfoys that their son is still alive? That would mean to hand out the information on a silver plate."

"Correct. And I do think Lucius Malfoy would try to prevent a return with all his might."

"Why? It's still his son," said Molly.

"His son who was forced with _Imperio _to open the Portal to get rid of Harry Potter," Dumbledore corrected. "And I am positive that Draco is very eager to ask his father _very _pointed questions about that."

"Draco Malfoy would never give evidence against his own father. Impossible." Moody shook his head nauseated.

"Don't be so sure, Alastor," Lupin said unexpectedly. "He may just surprise you."

"A Malfoy will always be a Malfoy."

"Let us end this discussion, it is pointless. The question still stands – should we inform the Ministry? Please lift your hand if in the affirmative."

Everybody was silent, and nobody moved.

"Well, we have to take precautions then. Nobody is allowed to enter the classroom, despite the members of the Order. One of us should be there at any time, to watch what is happening and to intervene if the Portal opens finally. Do not let yourself fall into a discussion with the Watcher. Severus was right, he cannot be trusted."

"_We _are the first!" Molly said energetically.

Dumbledore just nodded.

* * *

_Hogwarts, the Dungeon_

"Ginny," Molly whispered.

The Weasleys had come to Hogwarts as fast as they could and were now staring at the floating picture.

"Nobody said that the picture would be in two parts," Bill said, frowning.

"This is because they were separated," the Watcher's voice sounded up.

In the right part, one could see Ginny, who was flanked by dark, threatening figures. All had unsheathed their weapons, and at the forefront walked an old woman whose face was vaguely common. Ginny had pursued her lips and looked like she was thinking frantically.

The left part was pitch-black.

"Where is Malfoy? Is he dead?"

"No, no. It's just very dark where he hangs." The Watcher was obviously amused. "Should I turn on some light?"

"Hangs? What … Merlin's sake!"

Draco was hanging with his hands tied up from one of the beams. His feet didn't reach the floor, and he was gagged. He blinked in the sudden light while he continued trying to get rid of the bonds. His wrists were already bloody.

Molly saw an arrow sticking in his thigh.

"What is happening?" she asked fearfully.

The maniac laughter of the Watcher was her only answer.

* * *

_One hour earlier, Chryois, the Mine_

"It seems like they had to dig this hole specially for the Portal."

Ginny had the feeling they were cursed to follow the path in eternity.

"Well, they didn't have parties in here," Draco growled.

Long, tunnel-like walls alternated with huge, empty rooms, and the path steadily went down. The ceiling was tessellated and supported with heavy wood.

"It must've taken enormous work to make the path safe."

"Bet they had a nice army of slaves. It's getting warmer as further as we get down." Draco tore the cloak from his shoulders.

Both stopped abruptly when something moved in front of them.

"I think we've got company."

"Impossible, otherwise they had to have been here before us …"

"… and that's exactly the truth, my dear," said a voice that was very familiar.

Draco unsheathed the Chakra, and Ginny her sword.

"Drop the weapons. Twelve warriors are pointing their crossbows at your heads."

Torches were lit. Cray was standing nearly five metres away, and he too, had aimed his crossbow in their direction. Behind him, other Undead were standing in the same position.

"Drop your weapons – now!"

Chakra and sword fell to the ground. Ginny and Draco knew they hadn't any chance.

"Turn around, with your faces to the wall. Don't try any stupidity, it wouldn't be healthy," the Undead said harshly.

"How did you reach the mine before us? What do you want from us?" Ginny said angrily.

"We need bait, Ginny." It was another voice, and it belonged to Sandrine Slytherin. "And that's where one of you will come in."

"You planned this. You planned this from the beginning." Draco clenched his teeth audibly, balling his fists.

"All too right. And you played your role exquisitely. There is a considerably shorter way to Dead Town, did I forgot to tell you?" A cruel smile was playing around Sandrine's lips.

"That and a thousand things more!"

"Life is hard, Draco. You were wonderful decoys, Tanadryl was on your heels since the Crossroad. In Falínga, he backed up, and there my plan almost failed. That's why I assigned Jelin to make sure you were able to escape. If you had been killed, Ginny, the Portal wouldn't have opened, and Tanadryl would have known that."

"Jelin … Jelin is working for you!"

"For years now he had the mission to observe Falínga and to report the deals they had with Tanadryl. Oh yes, I know everything about that, and about their human sacrifices to the Swamp. At this moment, Falínga is burning down to ashes."

"No loss," Draco said icily. "How do you know what happened the whole time? How do you know when to inform Jelin?"

"I really though you were a bit more clever, Draco. The wristband, what else? There _is _magic on Chryois, but it's not as visible as on Earth – and you don't need a wand. Whoever wore the wristband, I could look through his eyes. Nice bed lessons you got, right, Ginny?"

Ginny reddened furiously, while Draco bared his teeth.

"What do you want from us?" Ginny hissed finally.

"You – you will accompany us to the Portal. We will set a trap for Tanadryl which will destroy him and his hordes. And Draco … Cray, tie him up."

"If you really think I will let you tie me up silently, you are as brainless as your Undeads!" Draco snarled.

The top of a razor-sharp sword was immediately pointed at his throat. It belonged to Jelin. His face didn't show any emotion.

"Don't do that, Milord. Stay still, or you will die." The hand holding the sword was calm and didn't move a millimetre.

Draco ducked as fast as he could, kicking at the sword which toppled with a _thump_ on the floor. The next Undead, he was still able to catch with the next kick, but Cray appeared unexpectedly next to him, and dashed his fist into Draco's neck. Due to the power, Draco was smashed against the wall, his head colliding hard with it. Almost unconscious, he slid slowly down.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed, trying to help him.

"Don't move, Milady," Jelin warned, who had taken up his sword and was now aiming it in her direction.

"You dare to still call me that?" Ginny asked menacingly and spat in his face.

Jelin's facial expression didn't change as he slowly wiped off the spit.

"Don't do that again. It doesn't help you."

Five minutes later, Draco was hanging gagged and bounded from one of the beams. His eyes were positively blazing with fury while he tried to free himself. Due to the ropes, the blood wasn't able to reach his hand anymore, and they were starting to get numb. He cursed the whole time, but naturally only choked sounds came out.

Ginny's face had been drained of all colour.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Why?" she yelled at Sandrine, who was grinning.

"See, Ginny, we spread the rumour that only _Draco _is able to open the Portal. But _you _are the key. We leave him here for Tanadryl. Don't worry, the armies will get soon here, and they need him alive. They won't dare to do him any harm. Tanadryl will think we have already gone through the Portal, and because you are the wrong person – in _his _opinion – he will think that we're all dead. He will become very careless, and that's our chance to beat him."

"No." Ginny shook her head slowly. "I won't cooperate. Just kill me, it doesn't matter. We will die anyway."

"Don't be stupid, girl! When the battle is won, you can use the Portal to finally get home."

"You really think I believe even _one _word that comes out of your mouth anymore? Draco was right, I was so naïve and trusted you, but I won't make the same mistake again!"

"What's the common saying? Don't trust a Slytherin." Sandrine looked over to Draco who was following their talk, shaking with rage. "Why are you so sure you can trust _him_?" The smile on her face was downright ugly.

"Without him, I would have been dead – several times!"

"And he without a chance to get back home. He is not stupid. He acts on his persuasion. And if coming back home means to sleep around with a credulous little girl, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, he will do it. Without hesitation. I know his kind."

A low hiss came from behind the gag. Draco pulled so fiercely on his bounds that small trickles of blood started to run down his wrists.

"You know nothing!" Ginny fumed.

Sandrine laughed.

"Sweet Ginny, I am the daughter of Slytherin. I know _everything _about Slytherins. But, back to the topic. Will you come with us, without making any trouble?"

"NO!"

"Your choice. Cray?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Aim for his leg."

Draco's eyes widened, and Ginny screamed.

"No! No, you can't …."

Cray's arrow had left the crossbow and it landed in Draco's thigh, millimetres away from the artery.

The Slytherin let out a strangled howl, and blood began to stain the light leather of his trousers.

"The next shot," Sandrine said softly, "will hit his shoulder. First the left, then the right. I ask you one last time. Will you come with us voluntarily?"

Ginny was too shocked to answer. Her glance met with Draco's, and he nodded impatiently, although tears of shear pain were running down his cheeks.

"Yes," she said then dully. "But I swear, you will regret this."

"You are threatening me?" Sandrine looked at her disdainfully. "Alone for that, you have earned to die. But we will see, now won't we?"

Four Undead surrounded Ginny like an impenetrable wall, and the Army of the Fortress followed the path deeper into the mine.

They took the light with them and left Draco behind them in the dark.


	25. Tanadryl

**24. Tanadryl**

Chryois, the Mine 

Even more overbearing than the pain in his wrists and his thigh, was the impervious darkness setting Draco on edge.

_I am hanging like a dragon waiting for his butchers. Ginny was right. Even if Sandrine's plan succeeds, she won't let us live. What's the story **behind **what she told us about her and Rupert Gryffindor?_

He blinked when suddenly the tunnel was filled with light.

Tanadryl is arriving. Don't make him slaughter me on the spot! 

But nobody moved, and the silence was unnerving. The light came out of the walls, as impossible as it seemed.

He didn't see any positives. The bounds weren't easing, and he almost wasn't able to move his hands anymore. The arrow had hit his muscle, and even the leg begun to go numb.

A sneaking rustling caught his attention. Very far away, something small moved, and Draco strained his eyes to see what it was.

Than he heard a familiar squeaking.

"Blossom!" But all he managed to get out was a muffled "Hmpf" behind the gag.

The small fire-lizard was looking dreadful. Her claws were bloody, and the main parts of her leathery skin were burned. She was limping, leaving tiny puddles of blood behind her.

"Draco!" she squeaked, wailing.

Despite her obvious pain, her tiny claws dug into his clothes, jumping up at him until she reached the bonds. Her sharp teeth started to nag on the ropes.

Draco broke out into sweat. Was there still time enough, before the Undead's armies arrived?

A heavy twitch went through his body and the damaged wrists, and he bit into the gag, preventing a scream. The first bond had been mauled, and the floor was some inches closer now.

Some minutes later, Blossom succeeded. He landed with both feet on the ground, and promptly sat down on his arse because the injured leg wasn't able to hold his weight.

Draco tore the gag out of his mouth, breathing deeply. Then he examined the arrow sticking in his thigh. Experimentally, he pulled on it, but he had to surrender. The arrows were spiked with small flukes, as he had already seen in the armoury at the Fortress. It was so close to the artery he didn't dare to rip the metal out of the wound, the small spikes would rip away the flesh and doom him to death of blood-loss.

On the other hand, he couldn't very well run around with an forearm long arrow sticking in his thigh. So there was only one solution.

Draco closed his eyes, muttering obscenities under his breath while his hands closed around the wood. With a short movement he broke the arrow into two halves. That sent a new wave of pain through his leg, and he clenched his teeth.

"Draco – Scrawny?" Blossom piped up fearfully.

"Sandrine took her. Blossom – what about the Swamp? Is it really gone?"

The lizard screamed loudly. Here, deep down under surface of the earth, in the otherwise deadly silent path, it sounded horrible.

"Master – Tanadryl – Stone! Gone!"

"Sandrine did this. It's her fault." Draco tried to stand up, and he was able to do it, but just barely. He couldn't risk a sprint, but slowly limped forward.

Blossom hopped onto his shoulder again.

"Scrawny?"

"We have to hide, Blossom. Tanadryl and his armies will be here very soon, and I don't need them in my back. After they had passed by, we have to follow them."

Blossom was silent, like she had understood.

* * *

Ginny was close to screaming out of shear frustration. How could it have all gone so horribly wrong? 

More and more humans were appearing in front of her. Obviously they had hidden in the caves and were now gathering into an army, outnumbering Tanadryl's by at least two to one. They all were heavily armed.

The Undead around her left her barely enough space to turn her head. They wouldn't give her any chance to flee. And – where could she have fled to, anyway? Forward, to the Portal which she couldn't cross without Draco? Back, to where Tanadryl would be awaiting her?

There was no way out.

The marsh seemed to be endless.

"How far is it still?" she dared to ask.

"Maybe half an hour, Milady," Jelin said half-loudly. He was walking somewhere beside her.

"Why do you help her, Jelin?" Ginny asked bitterly. "If she defeats Tanadryl, do you really think she would let us live?"

Jelin gave a harsh command, and the Undead surrounding her fell back, leaving her alone.

Ginny blinked, surprised.

"Why …?"

"You know escape is impossible. I watched you, and I saw, realizing it too. The guard is needless. Coming back to your question, yes, Sandrine will try to smooth you out."

"You needn't acknowledge it. I'm not daft." Ginny's voice was hoarse with hate. Never, ever had she wished a human being dead, before now that is. And it was not Tanadryl.

"Just remember, not everything in this world works against you."

Jelin's black eyes were watching her steadily.

"The Swamp … he had said the same thing, in the same words. How do you know that? Who are you _really_, Jelin?"

The gnome looked around inconspicuously.

"When the battle has ended, and the armies are defeated, I will see to it that you and the dragon return home again. I have a duty there for you. And now quiet."

"But ..."

"Jelin!" Sandrine's commanding voice sounded. "I need to talk to you!"

"Don't lose your courage, Milady." That was all, and with an almost snakelike movement, he walked through the reigns, in Sandrine's direction.

Ginny watched his retreating form. Was he to be trusted, or was she falling back into her old mistakes?

* * *

Draco, on the other hand, had different problems. There simply _wasn't _any place to hide, that was the first. Second, with every move, the broken arrow was rubbing over the edges of the wound, and made sure it continually bled fresh blood. It was not life-threatening, but it left trails on the ground. 

Blossom sat on his shoulder and was very silent, blatantly opposite to her normal behavior. She was mourning the Swamp, and she was hurt too.

Suddenly, they heard uproar in the back of the path, when the Army of the Undead had come into earshot. They were moving at an enormous speed, and they would catch up in the next few minutes.

As if his fate had turned to a good account, he discovered a cleft in the otherwise flawless wall, a cleft which was large enough for Draco to force into it.

Draco was barely able to reach it when the mysterious light which had illuminated the corridor abruptly expired, leaving him in the dark.

"Damn. Couldn't it have lasted two seconds more?" he cursed.

Blossom had slung her long tail fearfully around his neck, and he tried to vanish into the wall as best as he could. He hoped it was enough, but he hadn't any time left to worry more about it.

Torchlight was shivering over the walls when the first Undead passed him by. Even Gramièrs were seen here and then.

On any rotten face Draco could see a paralyzed leer, greedy and wild. The Undead marched lock-step, and they were making so much noise that the walls were vibrating.

Some sand trickled down Draco's neck. Something small, fidgeting followed, trying to crawl under his shirt.

Draco bit his lips, suppressing any movement. Hopefully it wasn't poisonous, whatever was crawling over him now.

But Blossom had seen it too, and with a sharp, but almost unheard _snap _she got the small animal, crunching it with her teeth.

Outside, some humans were now crossing the cleft. Draco's eyes widened when he recognized Maynew and Atris.

Suddenly the whole troop stopped, orderly as clockwork which had been abruptly halted.

"Somebody is here," said a dark, soft voice. It sounded friendly and disarming, but Draco could see the humans shivering like something cold had touched them. "Somebody I haven't been introduced to, yet. Draco, where are you?"

Think again, you daft bugger. I wouldn't answer even if I had Voldemort sitting on my neck! 

"I _know _that you're here. Why do you keep me waiting? It's impolite to hide from somebody who is _so _eager to get you to know …."

The crowd split open like Moses split the Red Sea. Somebody sauntered slowly down the path. Directly in front of the cleft, he stopped.

The man, Draco could see from his hiding place, was wearing a dark cloak with a hood which was he was now disrobing. Long, night-blue hair flowed down his shoulders. The face was well-proportioned, and it was … _familiar_, even in the profile. Then it turned. A hand lifted invitingly in the direction of the cleft where Draco was hiding.

Tanadryl smiled.

And suddenly, Draco knew who Tanadryl was.

Tanadryl was the son of Sandrine Slytherin and Rupert Gryffindor.


	26. Temptations

_25. Temptations_

_Chryois, the Mine_

Draco tried to hold his face expressionless, but his surprise was showing, he was sure.

"Draco,"" said the soft voice again. "I was hoping we would meet under better circumstances."

The game was lost, and the Slytherin knew it all too well. He left his hiding place, but that wasn't the only reason. Tanadryl's voice held a strong hypnotic undertone.

The King of the Undead looked like he had just celebrated his twenty-fifth birthday, although it couldn't be true, a simple calculation would evidence that. He was attractive, in a guy-like way, and his smile was endearing.

"You're hurt," he said, and touched Draco's leg gingerly. From there, his fingers slid slowly upwards until his hand had reached his hip. "My mother can be cruel, I know that for myself. And my curse has been cut from you." Now he was touching the Malateras wound, tracing the healing cuts.

_What the HELL is happening! He's acting like he's trying to get into my pants!_

With shear force, Draco tore his glance away from the piercing blue eyes who had begun to pull him in. Instead, he concentrated on the wall behind him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing too difficult, my poor boy. Just the way. The way back home. You wouldn't deny me that, would you? It's a home I never came to know, and that's Sandrine's fault. Everything that happened is her fault. Just help me, and take me with you through the Portal."

"You're bringing with you death and doom. Why should I help you to reach my world?" Draco was still staring stubbornly through Tanadryl.

A hand carefully gripped his chin and he was pulled back in the direction of Tanadryl's eyes. This time, the glance was even more paralyzing and intense.

"We could defeat Voldemort. You and me, together. You fear him, and I can help you to send him into the fires of hell where he belongs. Same with your father, Harry Potter … everybody you hate, everybody who wants you bad. Just team up with me and your world will lie beneath your feet!"

Something was flying in the face of that logic, but it began to slip away even as Draco was thinking over it. Tanadryl's words made sense, and he just couldn't get himself to lose the open glance of those wide, blue and friendly eyes …

Blossom rescued him. She screamed shrilly, her claws digging into his shoulders painfully, and Draco was ripped out of his trance.

In front of his inner eye he could see the Army of Undead, swarming over the earth, woods were falling into stone, and everything was left as a dead and cold desert, a place impossible to live in – like Chryois.

_Somebody will try to tempt you. The temptation isn't worth it. Will you remember?_

Jelin's words. The gnome had foreseen this, and he was all too right.

And by the gods of this damned world, Tanadryl wouldn't get him, Draco Malfoy, into his spell again!

Draco looked up, a quivering Blossom on his shoulder, and stared the self-named King directly in the eye. And he maintained his position without even blinking.

Tanadryl tried again, but after some minutes he hissed menacingly. Now he wasn't attractive or perfect anymore, but a person of evil. The piercing blue eyes had darkened like storm clouds, and his mouth warped into a grimace.

"You want it that way?" he barked. "You will come with us, willingly or not, and you _will _help me to cross the Portal!"

"Who's the poor, poor boy now?" The corner of Draco's mouth twitched sarcastically. "It's only talk and empty threats. You won't get what you want. Not from me. Never."

Tanadryl shouted a command, and somebody punched Draco mercilessly in the stomach.

The pain was intense, but Draco refused to cringe like he wanted. A sword was aimed at his throat now. It belonged to Maynew.

"Come on, just kill me," Draco mocked him. "Your Master will be very pleased to lose his key, now won't he?"

Deliberately, he did not mention that Sandrine would be waiting for Tanadryl at the Portal. The truth wouldn't help him, not now, so he decided to save his trump card for later.

"Just make sure he doesn't get away!" Tanadryl hissed. "Bind his hands behind his back, and get rid of this damned Scyro!"

Blossom jumped down onto the sand, and dashed into the shadows. Many feet headed in her direction, but the small lizard vanished instantly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Dear Tanadryl, you know I haven't another choice than to follow you. Could you please leave the bounds? Your mother was kind enough to tell me all about that before." Sheer sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Maynew – now!"

The dark blond smashed his elbow into Draco's neck and grabbed his hands.

"I still have a bone to pick with you, Blondie!"

"Me too, _Sweetheart_. I didn't forget you fooling with Ginny. I told you once: nobody touches what's mine!"

"Oh, now she's yours?" Atris jeered, while helping Maynew to wind new ropes around his wrists. "She's really into some alternation, isn't she?"

Draco lashed out instinctively and his boot hit Atris' nose. Atris flew back and pulled two Undead with her, falling in a heap on the sand. His leg was sending now painful electric sparks through his whole body, but the satisfaction of the blonde girl's cracking broken nose was worth it.

Maynew's fist met his chin, but Draco just staggered back a bit, smiling evilly despite the pain.

"That's all you're able to?" he said derisively. "Hitting a bound prisoner? Just remember, Maynew, if you ever touch Ginny again, it will be the last thing you do in life. Remember that."

"_Enough_!"

Now Tanadryl himself personally thrust him forward.

* * *

_Hogwarts, the Dungeon_

Molly and Arthur Weasley, their sons Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had silently watched the events in the floating picture.

Ginny's talking with the mysterious gnome and Draco's fight with the black-haired stranger, who had an eerie resemblance with the old woman they had seen before.

Everybody flinched when the door to the Potions Dungeon was opened.

"Molly? Arthur? Is everything okay?" asked Remus Lupin.

"Remus, you better inform Albus," Arthur said worriedly. "I think the situation is becoming very grave now. Ginny is imprisoned by the old woman and her army, and Draco Malfoy is hurt and in trouble, too. We can't hear them talking, but …."

Remus examined the floating picture thoughtfully.

Ginny was walking ahead normally while Draco was limping laboriously, every so often bumped by a strange creature. But both had identical determined expressions on their faces.

"Yes," he said finally, "I will inform Albus. But I dare say, for now they'll be fine."

"Fine?" Charlie stared at him. "They are both imprisoned in an strange world, the corpses, the war … How can you say they're _fine_?"

Remus' eyes didn't leave the picture.

"They're doing what they can do. It could be worse. They could be dead."


	27. The story behind

_26. The story behind_

Chryois, the Mine, Draco 

Draco limped forwards, ever so often jostled by Maynew or one of the Undead.

Atris was still holding her broken nose, moaning.

Tanadryl was far away from him, and he didn't turn in his direction, not a single time.

_You really thought you can whisper sweet things in my brain, and I would lick your boots? Forget it, my dear friend. To live and **survive **at Malfoy Manor, you have to learn a lot about manipulating people, and I was a willing student. You can't beat me at my own game._

He grinned involuntarily.

"What's so amusing?" Maynew snarled and jostled him again.

"I'm laughing at you, you imbecile." At this, he earned another blow.

To distract himself, and to prevent Tanadryl from reading his thoughts again and probably stumble across Sandrine's plan, he thought about another thing he was curious about.

So, Tanadryl was the son of Sandrine Slytherin and Rupert Gryffindor. Was he really surprised? No. Not, if he thought more about it. The story Sandrine had told them at the beginning of their trip had been nice, sleek – and had left a nagging feeling. A feeling that something wasn't quite right. Like a jigsaw, there was a missing piece to complete the horrible image.

_Draco, piece by piece. No need to hurry. _

He tried to concentrate on his mother's words. If he was rushing this, making a single mistake, only _one, _neither Ginny nor him would reach home ever again.

Think, Malfoy. You're so proud of your brain, use it, dammit! 

Salazar Slytherin had repudiated his daughter, his firstborn. Why had he done that? Only because she was pregnant with a Gryffindor's child? Slytherin had been everything, cruel, heart-cold, even murderous – but had he been dumb, too? A child could be manipulated, in many ways. He could have had a weapon over Godric Gryffindor. _So why did he repudiated his daughter anyway?_

_- He was killed in the Goblin Rebellion, right?-_

_This is what is written down in the history books? _

Whispers in his thoughts, remembering the talking between Ginny and Sandrine.

"Rupert," Draco murmured. "What did you do to him, Sandrine? Killed him yourself?"

_I never thought about it, but the Goblin Rebellion was **later**. Years after you, Sandrine, had been thrown through the Portal. _

"Do you like to talk to yourself?" Maynew mocked, but he ignored him.

That was, of course, pure theory, but it sounded like something he was sure Sandrine was capable of. But why had they been together anyway? A promise of marriage? Between Gryffindor and Slytherin? Not in a lifetime, that or all the history books were completely wrong.

But on something, he was very sure, and it had to do with Tanadryl. The horrible powers he had, only to use it for bad, the Undead who followed him willingly– except for some –, and the fact that Sandrine had affirmed them that the baby had been dead – it sounded strongly like a curse. And not a friendly one, not by any means. A curse which even took effect here in Chryois. But who would have had the power and, of course, the _reason _to cast it? Salazar? Godric? _Rupert_?

"You're racking your brains about things you can't find out on your own." It was Tanadryl who was suddenly next to him again.

"Really? Enlighten me." Draco just stopped, and Maynew raised his fist again.

"No, Maynew." Again Tanadryl's voice was soft and luring, and without giving an order, the army of Undead stopped again dead in their tracks.

His eyes sought Draco's, and the Slytherin stared back. Icy blue bored into icy grey, and neither looked away.

"I know why you're suddenly so interested in my personal things," Tanadryl said when it became clear that Draco wasn't falling into the trap again. "You try to hide something from me."

"Is that so?" Draco's smile was evil. "But you shouldn't have any problems ripping it out of me, should you?"

A very uncomfortable feeling was attacking his head as if somebody was trying to pull at his mind. He concentrated on a picture instead.

_Barricade. You won't be able to get through, you bastard._

Tanadryl was hissing furiously.

"I could torture you!"

"You could. But I won't say a word, either, and you are in a hurry to reach the Portal. Why not make a deal? To kill time? Loosen the bounds, _you _tell me what really happened at that time, and then _I _will tell you what I know."

Draco had no intention to hold his part of the deal at all, but he hid this thought, too.

Tanadryl was watching him intently for a moment, and nodded slowly.

"Why not? I'm bored anyway. Maynew, untie him, he can't escape. Let's tell us a chill-spinner." His eyes were sparkling with malice.

The army went on again.

* * *

_Chryois, the Mine, Ginny_

Meanwhile, Sandrine's army had reached an enormous cave deep within the mountain.

Something drew Ginny's attention immediately. A huge arc of stone, filled with an impervious looking dark. The _Otherwhere_, it had to be!

Sandrine thoughts were exactly the same.

"Spread out," she ordered. "Make yourself invisible so they can't see you too early. Cray, bring the girl!"

The Undead approached Ginny.

"I can walk alone!" Ginny snarled as he tried to grab her arm. "What do you want me to do now!"

"At the moment – nothing. I just wanted to be sure you won't do anything stupid while we're here waiting for Tanadryl."

"And what should I do? I can't do anything without Draco, and you know that very well!"

"I wasn't confined _you _know it." Sandrine was watching her.

Ginny's answer was blown away in the wind when the darkness at the Otherwhere suddenly jittered. Then a clear picture emerged. She forgot everything, Draco, Sandrine, and cried out.

"Mum!" She ran in the direction of the Portal.

On the other side, Molly Weasley jumped up. No sound was heard, but her lips formed the name of her daughter.

Jelin caught Ginny before she was able to reach the Portal.

"Don't do that, Milady," he said vividly. "You will die if you cross the barrier without your Dragon."

"Jelin, this is my mother!"

"And you want her to see her daughter running into her doom? Come to your senses!"

Ginny bit her lip to prevent the tears which were threatening to leave her eyes. Behind Molly she could see her father, her brothers except for Ron, and some of the teachers in the background.

"Turn off your vision," Jelin's voice slowed down to a whisper. "I promise you I try everything so that you will see them again."

Sandrine had appeared next to him. She too, watched the picture, but without real interest. A reaction came as soon as her glance met Professor Dumbledore's. She suddenly backed off and looked in another direction.

"Bring the girl into the shadows," she said brusquely. "Tanadryl will arrive soon, and I don't want to meet him unprepared."

* * *

_Hogwarts, The Dungeon _

Molly, too, had cried out when Ginny came running in her direction.

"Ginny! We're here!"

Her hands touched the picture which stayed adamant.

"Molly, she can't hear you. Watcher?" Dumbledore demanded.

"The Portal is mute," the Watcher agreed.

Meanwhile, Ginny was prevented from running any further by a gnome who spoke to her. Even so, she was still staring desperately in Molly's direction.

Then a woman came into view at which Snape gave out a gasp.

"Albus, that's …"

Dumbledore held up a hand, and Snape silenced, still staring at the woman.

They could see the woman backing off after exchanging a glance with Dumbledore.

"Yes. She is. It is Sandrine Slytherin."

"What?" Sirius burst out. "She's been dead for centuries!"

"No. She went through an Otherwhere, too. Of her own will." Dumbledore's voice was icy. "After she almost had destroyed the whole Hogwarts."

"I can't remember reading _that _in one of the history books," Billy intervened.

"You could not. Salazar and Godric destroyed all records, except their very own. They were shared only to close family."

"What has this to do with Ginny?" Molly wasn't interested in being given a history lesson.

Dumbledore was silent a long time.

"I do not know, Molly. Fact is, Sandrine is dangerous. At least she was when she was young. And she knows _I _know it."

"Miss Weasley, too." Snape looked grim. "Sandrine Slytherin. This is unbelievable."

"Sorry, could someone please enlighten us?" Charlie asked carefully. "Who is this Sandrine?"

Dumbledore looked at the picture again. Ginny was sitting now with her back to the Portal and was staring at the opposite wall. Sandrine wasn't anywhere to seen, only two of the Undead flanked her. In the other half, Draco was listening to the dark-haired man who as obviously telling him a long story. Draco's face was emotionless, but his blazing eyes and his balled fists told one that his disinterest was only an act, and that he was getting more and more furious.

"Well, the truth cannot harm anybody now, not after centuries, could it?" he sighed and sat down on a chair. "At that time Hogwarts was not yet completed. Sandrine had been the oldest daughter of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar and Godric – you all know – had not been the best of friends, and both of them were shocked when they learned about the secret wedding between Sandrine and Godric's son, Rupert. Anyway, they accepted reluctantly, mostly because both of them did not want to lose their firstborn. But Sandrine had played a double game from the beginning. She had hated her father. She had not married Rupert for love but to offend Salazar."

"Why? What had Salazar done to his daughter?"

"Nothing. I dare to say that Sandrine had been delusional from the beginning. She blamed Salazar for her mother's dead. Yala Slytherin had been killed in an accident at the Slytherin Manor. I do not know for sure what really happened, but I _do _know it wasn't Slytherin's fault."

"Okay, I know what you're trying to say, but … wasn't her reaction over the top?" Sirius asked.

"Naturally. But I guess she worked herself up into the belief that Salazar was guilty. When Yala died, she was only four. But she hated him more from year to year. And from year to year she became more and more of a lunatic. Not that anybody noticed it. That Salazar finally approved of her wedding – with clenched jaw, I might add – it infuriated her even more."

"What about Rupert? Didn't he recognize her mania?"

"At the beginning he did not. Well, nobody knows exactly what went on in her head, but she acted her role almost until the end, without making a single mistake. Maybe she was a maniac, but she was not by any means dumb. After her first plan shattered, she aimed for a bigger destination. Regardless how the founders – especially Godric and Salazar – disagreed, they had one thing in common – Hogwarts."

"I come more and more to the opinion that this woman was totally mad." Molly had pressed her lips to a fine line.

"And there is much more to tell about her." Even Snape looked disgusted.

Dumbledore sighed.

"She must have planned the destruction of Hogwarts very carefully. But somebody thwarted her – Rupert. I do not know how he found out, but with it, he had signed his own death warrant."

"She killed her own _husband_?"

"Do not forget Rupert was only an instrument for her. His death must have been horrible, no once could have ever found a single hint of what she had done to him, not even in Godric Gryffindor's personal records. Only one thing had ever come out – his remains hung from the tower which is now the Astronomy Tower."

"Merlin." Molly looked like ashes.

Everybody else looked stunned, too.

"For three days longer, Sandrine had still been able to mislead them all. For three days more she played the mourning widow. But one woman was able to finally pull her mask down and see the monster behind, and that was Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena was able to prevent the destruction of Hogwarts just barely, but she did it. It must have been very difficult to persuade Salazar into it, but she did it anyway."

"What did she have for proof?"

"Nobody knows," Snape said harshly. He was staring at the picture where Draco was now baring his teeth, looking like he would jump the dark-haired man any minute. "Much of this is hidden in the shadows. Salazar and Gryffindor did everything to keep this in the dark."

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard Snape's addition.

"Sandrine knew her game was lost. For her crimes she would have been convicted and to be left in the lurch, whoever her father was. She opened an Otherwhere and vanished. Forever, we all thought."

"Something tells me that wasn't everything." Arthur, speaking for the first time, sounded sharp.

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a glance.

"At the moment she entered the Otherwhere, Sandrine was six-months pregnant. Salazar had cursed the child when it was really clear she was a murderer and the destroyer of Hogwarts. She was standing in the Portal, and laughing in their faces."

"And Godric …"

"Added a curse. The same for Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff."

"But – it was his grandchild after all, same with Salazar Slytherin!"

"The grandchild they would never see again, not after the Otherwhere would have been closed. They wanted Sandrine to suffer for her actions. But when I see the consequences, it is us who are suffering. And if not us, then Ginny and Draco."

"What about the curses? What had they been?" Molly asked shaking.

"Suffering, Death, Illness and Might."

Burdensome silence echoed around the room. Somewhere the Watcher was giggling softly.

* * *

_Chryois, the Mine, Draco_

"Suffering, Death, Illness and Might," Tanadryl said laughing.

The version Draco had heard from Tanadryl was naturally slightly warped from the one Dumbledore was telling the others in Hogwarts now, but the Slytherin had understood enough.

"How did the four curses work?"

_To say Sandrine is a good actor is actually a joke. She is the persona of play._

Tanadryl laughed again, and Draco's hackles went up.

"Well. Illness. Malateras is mine. I decide who gets it." His eyes were sparkling again with laughter. "And who does not."

Draco looked down on his still badly scarred arm.

"I needed something to slow you both down, at least for some days, so I could follow your tracks in time. To use Tyron on you – that was a bonus for me. He was my best man, and I knew he would be doing as he pleased. Shame that he didn't have your girlfriend before he died finally."

Draco balled his fists, biting his tongue until blood emerged. He knew Tanadryl was trying to tempt him.

"Anyway, unfortunately the humans found something to cure Malateras." Tanadryl's voice was full of disgust. "But before they were able to, I had my own army. And sometimes I still get new members. That's the second curse – Death. Death surrounds me, and they're my willing slaves. And I bring the Suffering of my mother and the poor creatures who call themselves the population of Chryois. There is still one left – and that's the Might."

Tanadryl looked Draco in the face, grinning.

"The father of my mother, my own grandfather gave me that ability. Realize that irony!" He laughed shrilly, and the humans in his ranges ducked fearfully. "I can turn brainless things into stone. I can read minds and control the thoughts of humans, make them crazy or order them to do anything I want. I am so mighty nobody can defeat me!"

_Has anybody ever told you yet that pride goes before a fall? _This time Draco didn't even try to hide his thoughts from Tanadryl.

Tanadryl wasn't impressed. He was still smiling.

"What about … um, Cray? In Sandrine's army are Undead, _too_. The don't follow you. How about that?"

Now Draco had succeeded, and Tanadryl's smile vanished abruptly.

"I don't _know_," he spat. "They simply resist! It is as if something is going through my reigns, pointing at them, and saying _You're not Tanadryl's_!"

"So you're not a know-at-all?" Draco mocked and laughed now himself.

Moving like a rattlesnake and twice as fast, Tanadryl had grabbed his collar and was shoving Draco up the wall. His feet were dangling some inches from the floor.

"I so want to kill you, you blatherskite!" he hissed hatefully.

"But … can't," Draco choked out, still laughing breathlessly. "Need … me …"

Tanadryl let him loose abruptly, and Draco gingerly touched the marks on his neck.

"You will wish you were never born when I finish with you," his capturer bellowed.

"This is old. You need me _alive_ for now."

"For now, yes," Tanadryl snarled, composing himself. "And coming up to the deal, tell me know what _you _know!"

While he spoke out, they had reached the cave of the Otherwhere, and the Undead let out a collective howl. They had seen it.

Draco knew it was the time to open the cards.

"Just a bagatelle. Sandrine is waiting here for you. _Mylord. _And you don't simply need _me_ to cross the Portal. You need us both. And you'll die. This is a trap, you asshole!"

Before Tanadryl could even answer, a battle cry wailed up, signaling the last war had begun.

* * *

_AN: Still on the GOF level. I did read the new book, but this story was written some time ago!_

_Sorry again for the long wait._


	28. The beginning of the end

**The beginning of the end.**

_Chryois, Cave of the Otherwhere, Draco._

While the Undead crashed into Sandrine's army, Draco's glance shifted over the people at Hogwarts who were visible from within the Portal. He turned his eyes resolutely away, only looking at Snape for more than a few seconds. Nobody from the Malfoy family was watching, and that was all he had wanted to know. And there would be no help from the others, so he was determined to find Ginny in this goddamned cave.

It seemed to be almost impossible to find her in the middle of the chaos. Tanadryl was at the head of his army, and alone he created a bloodbath that was disgusting to watch. Humans who fell under the watch of his scary eyes went rigid and were immediately killed by the other Undead.

Sandrine was nowhere to be seen.

Draco tried to vanish into the shadows unseen, but before he could take even a step, Atris stopped him.

She hissed and lifted up her sword. "I won't hesitate to kill you right here on the spot, no matter what Tanadryl says! It's your fault that Falínga was destroyed!"

"You are so brave, girl, to threaten somebody unarmed," Draco jeered. He almost had to yell to be heard over the battle noises, but he was sure Atris had heard him.

She turned red with fury, but didn't move a muscle. Neither did she sheath her sword: the threat was not over.

They were standing in a place about half in the cave and half in the mine, very close to the walls, not too overrun by the still-fighting troops.

This position left Draco less possibilities for escape than he was fond of, but, luckily, Atris didn't intend to stay here.

"Go! Move your arse down into the cave, you piece of shit!"

Draco was going backwards, keeping Atris within his eyesight.

He continued to walk this way, until he felt something below his feet. His foot was touching something that felt very much like a sword handle. Ignoring the horrible pain in his leg, he hurriedly dropped down to his knees, took the object and catapulted it in Atris' direction.

It hadn't been a sword handle, Draco realised as he saw the war-axe sticking out of her shoulder blade. Blood pooled around them, and the blonde girl screamed like a hell goddess, staggering back.

Draco dodged the sword she threw reflexively at him, but it landed several metres away.

"You should learn aiming, pussy!" he said quickly.

Knowing that there wasn't time for a friendly chat, Draco gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, scanning the cave again. Behind the Portal, nobody seemed to battle, with no Undead and humans in sight. He could see a small mine following a path deep down the earth. This was the best hiding place that the cave had to offer – hopefully it didn't hide any unpleasant surprises.

The sand under his feet got squishier and squishier the further he got behind the portal. A strange smell was in the air, and Draco asked himself absently where he had smelled this before. But there was no time to think over it. Maybe later – if there was a later.

_Chryois, Cave of the Otherwhere, Ginny._

Sandrine had vanished, but Ginny was still in the hands of two enormous Undead that weren't letting her out of sight.

The screaming was deafening, and, even when she strained her eyes, she couldn't find Draco.

Suddenly, an arrow hit one of her watchers. Snarling in pain, it tried to rip the metal out of its chest, but its efforts were futile and left it open to enemies. A passing swordsman took the moment to slice its head off and it fell to the ground.

Ginny swallowed heavily when the head landed next to her, and kicked it away with gritted teeth.

The other Undead bellowed obscenities and threw himself into the battle, forgetting Ginny completely.

Ginny backed off slowly, trying to avoid the attention of either side. Some weapons lay on the ground, and she took one of the smaller swords; the biggest ones were larger than her arm from shoulder to fingers, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to use them, let alone hold them.

An invisible barrier had been drawn around the Portal, obscuring everything beyond it. Her gaze abruptly stopped as she glimpsed a familiar blond head vanishing at the exact spot of the barrier.

But before Ginny was able to follow him, somebody grabbed her shoulder violently.

"Hi, Ginny," Maynew said, grinning in her face. "Missed me?"

Ginny hit his hand forcefully away from her shoulder, and she held the sword in front of her. "I did," she said sardonically. "Like Malateras on the arm."

Maynew's grin became even wider.

"I heard you took comfort in that loser Draco ... it's a shame. If it hadn't been for the necessity of a sacrifice, I would have fucked you senseless in the arena, innocent though you were. You know, the most exciting experience would have gone through your legs!"

"My legs are quite satisfied, especially with Draco!" she fired back. "Take another step, and you'll die!"

Maynew lifted his foot slowly and took a dramatic step, daring her to go through with her promise.

"See? I made my step. You haven't the guts, Ginny. Tanadryl is awaiting you. Either you come with me willingly, or I'll have to force you. And after we arrive in your world, you're mine, he promised me that!"

"I will be never be yours, you son of a bitch! I'd rather die!"

He smiled sardonically, and then, in one firm movement, he grabbed her hand aggressively and her sword fell away.

They struggled together on the ground.

"No, you won't die, not before I taught you things Blondie isn't able to!" he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

Ginny grabbed behind her, her fingers helplessly fumbling in her open backpack. Suddenly feeling something with sharp a edge, she took it blindly and forced her arm up. Something splashed onto her face, warm and coppery.

Maynew went rigid, staring at her disbelievingly. He looked down at his body. A dagger was sticking in his chest. The dagger Draco had taken from the Canyon of Bones. How had that come into her backpack?

"W-what …?" His eyes lost their focus and became still. Then he fell down, lifelessly, on to her body.

Ginny stared at him in shock. _The dagger … how did it … killed …_

_I killed somebody!_

Suddenly, Maynew's body was pushed violently away, and she felt a hand on her arm.

"Weasley!" Draco shouted. "Are you hurt? What has he done to your face? Did he cut you?"

"Not mine," she stuttered, lifting her hand slowly, touching her face, her fingers coming back bloody. "H-his. H-his blood. Draco … the dagger … why …?"

"I simply swapped our backpacks," he spat out, but even his voice was a little uneasy. "Thank Merlin for it! We have to get out of here: you're lying in the middle of a battlefield!"

"I … I did … I killed …" Ginny was still in shock.

"Yes, you did!" he shouted back. "You killed this piece of scum! What, did you want a nice rape before being taken to serve Tenadryl's armies? You should be happy, and now move your feet, Weasley!"

Ginny's body was still petrified, and Draco quickly became exasperated when she did not move. Letting out a hiss of air, he took her small form, threw it over his shoulder, and carried her out of danger.

His leg was hurting like hell when he finally reached the shadows behind the Portal. Slowly he let Ginny sink down to the sand.

Her face was still white and shocked, the huge brown eyes filled with tears.

"Weasley!" Draco shook her hard. "Ginny, stop it!"

She blinked and stared at him as if she had never seen him before.

The Slytherin silently begged to any god still favouring him that the people at Hogwarts weren't looking through the Portal and took her face gently in his hands, his lips stroking hers comfortingly.

"Ginny," he repeated insistently, whispering in her ear, licking it softly. "I know it's hard. But what choices did you have? Sometimes we must do things we loathe, but sometimes it's necessary. It's like … an eye for an eye, you see?"

His words were well meant, but fury built up in Ginny. How could he dare to tell her this, when the blood of her victim was still clinging to her hands?"

"I didn't take his damn eye, I took his life!" she spat angrily. "I was raised not to murder people. Oh, I know, you don't have such moralities, not with an idol called Lucius. I'm sure you would have enjoyed it!"

The blood drained from Draco's face but he just stared at her.

She pressed her lips together and stared back, hard.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard, just like Sandrine said. Did you laugh yourself silly, when you finally had me laid? Was that the exact plan?" Ginny lashed out. She wanted to hurt him, to be angry with him, to shut out the image of Maynew, lying lifeless on her body, killed by her own hand.

Draco still didn't move. His grey eyes had become lifeless and when he finally spoke, his voice was dead and toneless.

"Thank you very much. Your faith in me is honourable, really."

He turned brusquely, limping away to the backside of the portal, which was from this side dark and impenetrable.

Blossom squeaked, her eyes reproachful.

"What?" Ginny hissed at the lizard, which hopped away some steps, clearly startled. "If you're still on Malfoy's side, why you don't just get your claws in a move and get over to him?"

"Scrawny – Draco!"

"Get lost!" she cried. "Just get lost and leave me alone!"

Blossom stayed where she was, her claws anxiously patting the mud.

Meanwhile, Draco was definitely fighting not to get into a temper and strangling the Weasley.

How could she? How could she really think he bedded her just to get out clean? How could she think he really enjoyed murdering people?

The answer was, oh so ever, easy.

_Because you are a Malfoy. Son of Lucius. Because you acted the whole time before Chryois like you would do such a thing, in Hogwarts, in the other side._

He was close to a screaming fit.

_Unfair! This is so unfair … I tried, I tried …, and I love her. I love that scrawny, little Gryffindor. Merlin, it's the truth. She couldn't have hurt me any more, and it's all my fault._

He could keep his features hard and emotionless, but he could not stop the silent tears running down his cheeks.

_I lost. Sandrine of Slytherin, you won. You destroyed her trust in me. Hey, wait a minute! Did you build up that scene with Maynew, too? Did you want her to kill him? To get us out of the way?_

Draco's head snapped up, finally understanding. He pushed all the personal emotions away, turned and went to the spot where Ginny was still kneeling, sobbing.

"Scrawny," he said softly.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped.

"No, I won't." He grabbed her arm, pushing her up.

Anger was shining in her eyes, anger mixed with fear, guilt and pain. She struggled.

"Don't. Sandrine is smart; she built up that trap. She wanted Maynew to be killed at your hands," he whispered softly in her ear. "To get us out of the way to win the portal."

"Who cares?" Ginny cried. "I don't give a damn about the portal, just…"

"Ginny, stop it!" His voice was earnest, deep and convinced. "Imagine the world she'll create if she gets into our reality. Forget Tanadryl; just think of her. She is the personal evil." He hesitated, and then kissed her neck slowly. "I love you, Ginny."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Help me to get her out of our world. And if we really have to stay here … I still have you."

Ginny looked up, seeing his eyes, grey and wide, and completely earnest. Suddenly, she understood what he meant.

"She fucked with my mind. How … how could she …"

"She knows Gryffindors. She played on the emotional part of you."

He took her face and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes, enjoying the invasion.

"Let's fight, shall we?" he murmured against her lips. "Even if we don't get home, love, we have to prevent her getting to Hogwarts. You see my point?"

Ginny opened her eyes and gazed into his confident ones. "Yes," she answered. "We have to fight. But how?"

"I have some plans. Trust me."


	29. Final Battle

_Chryois, Cave of the Otherwhere_

A voice startled Draco and Ginny out of their closeness.

„Welcome to the portal," it said apocalyptically.

Blossom hissed something and dug her claws in Ginnys shoulders.

Draco let got of Ginny and threw a view on the Portal. He saw nothing.

"I am the Watcher," the voice came up again. "You are not able to see me but I can help you."

"Oh, really? Ginny couldn´t suppress a sarcastic undertone in her voice. "It seems as if everybody in this world ensures us to help."

"I am your only chance." The watcher now sounded lurking. "Why are you so suspicious? You only have to get back to the frontside, going through the surface and you´re back home."

"You really think we´re nuts?" Draco said disdainfully. "What are you up to? Who do you assist? Sandrine? Tanadryl? Or are your making your own plans? Whether they kill us, or Tanadryl will follow us if we simply show up at the front of the Portal."

"Do you have a choice? Or do you really prefer to hide here in the darkness just as the coward you really are?"

"That idea is not too bad, why not?" Draco was really amused by that clumsy tactic. "If we are lucky, nobody will be left, and we are simply making our way out of here."

"Alas, your luck vanished right this moment," the Watcher jeered.

"What does he mean?" Ginny looked inquiring.

"Back!," Draco hissed. "Gramierés! Tanadry is watching for us!"

The cats obviously felt queasy behind the portal but the order of her master prevailed that . They neared themselves to the hidden calve where Ginny and Draco were sitting.

"You have a weapon?," Ginny asked.

"No, for Hell´s Sake, I don't. Be quiet!"

They backed up slowly . The end of the calve war nearby, a stand-off.

More and more drops of stinking fluid were dripping on Ginny´s neck, and she wrinkled her nose.

"Ginny." Dracos voice sounded hollow now. "Whatever happens, don´t believe _any_ words Sandrine or Tanadryl say to you. Sandrine is simply a liar. She killed Rupert and tried to destroy Hogwarts. She´s nuts. The founders had make a hex on her and her baby before she vanished through the Otherwhere. The result was Tanadryl."

"Merlin, this is a nightmare," Ginny murmured.

"Nightmare fits. Shh, they are coming!"

"Do we have a chance?"

Draco was about to reply when one of the cats howled

and headed off in the other direction. The next one followed shortly after just before the whole pack darted off

"And what was _that_ now?" Ginny asked baffled.

"Do you smell that, too?"

"It stinks, and I know that smell from somewhere, but ..."

"No, that´s ... fire!"

Some of the humans had shot with lighted arrows, and one of these arrows had hit the mud behind the portal. Ginny had to look twice, but it was right – the mud started to burn, and the flames dispread with an enormous speed.

Something clicked, and Ginnysuddenly realized what was going on.

"Kerosine!" she whispered frantically. "Draco, this is ..."

The Slytherin made a face as if someone ha hit him right into it.

"For all´s sake, how could I be so daft? We have to get out of here, we´re covered by this shit! Who knows, what´s behind that bloody dead-end street?"

Both of them scampered away. Draco´s leg was close to giving in but the enormous adrenaline in his blood helped him to keep up.

The battlefield was now an orgy of blood and cruelty. And of death. Everywhere on the ground lay beheaded Undead or horrible mutilated bodies.

Ginny suddenly stopped abruptly and Draco nearly bumped into her.

"Look, Sandrine and Tanadryl, they are standing right in front of the portal!"

So other survivors of that apocalyptical battle – as long as one could name the Undead 'survivors' – had noticed that their leaders were standing face-to-face now. The noise died away and everyone was looking in their direction .

The flames on the ground were spreading more and more, heading in the direction of the dead-end. But Ginny and Draco seemed to be the only ones noticing, everyone else was fixed on Sandrine and Tanadryl.

"Mother," Tanadryl greeted mockingly. His hollow voice echoed through the whole cave.

The left humans exchanged uneasy, almost horrified looks. Most of them were plainly shocked.

"Looks like Sandrine hadn´t told them about that," Draco said under his breath.

Sandrine herself, didn´t seem to care.

"Finally," she said a triumph in her voice. "You fell into my trap just like I planned it. You will find your end now!"

"But Mother." Tanadryl was still jeering."At this moment, youare the one who is in the almost undefeatable position, beloved Mummy. Your army just isn´t strong enough. And about my two little portal keys ..."

He swifted his glance in Draco and Ginny´s direction.

"Draco, what are we going to do?" Ginny hissed. "We can´t go through the portal. Not without taking Sandrine and Tanadryl with us!

And I suppose that the chances of this place blowing up are pretty high!"

"I ..." Draco paused, and straightened then. "I think, you have to say farewell to your parents, Scrawny."

"WHAT?" Ginny stared at him.

"We lost, Weasley. Somehow or the other. We can´t get through the portal, not without endangering Hogwarts. They have enough problems out there like it is." His voice had final tone. "We only can make sure that these beasts end here where they belong. I know this is hard, but I can't think of any other way."

Sandrine and Tanadryl crossed their swords now for the first time.

"I can´t accept that." Ginny´s face was white. "There must be another way ..."

"And which way would that be? The only chance we have is ... Watch it!"

He pushed her back violently as some of the Undead were trying to grab her arm. Draco cut his arm off with his sword, and the Undead backed off howling, staring at his body part tumbling to the floor.

Ginny, too, stared at the mutilated arm, switching the glance to Draco ... and was making a quick decision

"What about? Do you have a plan that is getting us out of here? If we can´t get back?"

"Maybe." Draco turned, and yelled and the top of his lungs: "Fire! The Cave will be burning out!"

Draco wasn´t sure, if that was the truth, but it was the only chance they had.

Not every person could have heard him, but the humans heard him screaming and echoed the call. Agitation was the result and even the Undead now watched the fire suspiciously. They might not be living anymore but fire was attacking them as well. Especially with their bodiesbeing as dry as cotton weed. The first humans started their escape.

"I didn´t order a retreat!" Sandrine screeched. "Don´t listen to him!"

Tanadry, on the other hand, bared his teeth, and with a lightening fast movement he pushed Sandrine out of the way and jumped for Ginny and Draco.

"You´ll get me through that portal," he hissed. "Me and the rest of my army or you won´t leave this cave alive!"

Next to Ginny laid an abandoned crossbow and she took it fast it, aiming at Tanadryl, her hands quivering.

Draco was raising his sword.

Suddenly something started to shriek. It's loud noise made everyone holding their ears

"You can´t let the portal to be burned," the Watcher screeched. "This is your only chance to get out of here! You can´t let _me _be burned! Stop that! Stop that fire! I command you, stop burning me!"

"See? This whole situation is hilarious." Tanadryl grinned. "Take me. It is the only chance you have. I am the best chance you have ever met."

"Lady Sandrine!" came a loud voice from the background. "The Fire ... the flames are reaching the ceiling!"

It was chaos, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were in the middle of it all.

Draco showed his teeth, grinning viciously

"You will have to take us by force, Tana," he shouted.

"If that is what you desire?" Tanadryl ignored the sword grabbing Dracos arm at lightening speed, digging his fingers directly into the healing Malateras´ wound..

Draco howled and let go of his sword.

Ginny shot one of the arrows.. It fell to the ground missing its goal.

Suddenly Tanadryl froze in his spots. He hadn´t payed any attention to Sandrine anymore, who now attacked him with a battle axe in the neck. The blade sank into his flesh, and red blood was flooding down his body. Too much blood. His face was wavering, he exhaled and inhaled loudly. Then he turned, looking Sandrine – his mother – in the eye. With a shout he grabbed her, screaming loudly – and threw her in the middle of the portal.

Sandrines own shrill cry was fading awayas she vanished without a trace, and all that was was the lurking, dark hole in the middle of portal, blazed by flames.

Tanadryl´s eyes went rigid and he fell to the ground with a thud. Seconds later he burst into a wave of bones and ashes. Every Undead followed that destiny, turning to ashes one after another. The curse was banned.

Ginny caught a last glimpse of Cray. He was looking directly at her, looking relieved - twinkled at her – and burst into a pile of ashes.

She swallowed.

At the same time, the fire had reached the dead-end The walls were bursting and a wave of kerosine flooded the cave. Within a blink of an eye everything was on fire.

The Watcher roared again, whimpering about him and his portal.

"Move!" Draco grabbed Ginny´s arm and shoved her out of the cavern.

There was no way to reach the portal anymore. The fire was burning hot around it, the ceiling was going to fall. That would cause a chain reaction, burning them all in this puddle of mud. They had to get out of here now.

Before leaving in the tunnels, Ginny forced herself to look back. There was a picture in the portal, small and almost unseen. He saw some people from Hogwarts, Snape, Dumbledore, her brothers- and her parents. She swallowed hard again, raised one arm for a last farewell, hopefully with the message "I love you". Tears were running down her face. Then she turned and vanished into the darkness,.

Draco stayed just one moment longer.

_Hogwarts_

They had watched the scene with unbelieving eyes. When Sandrine was catapulted in the middle of the Portal, almost everyone flinched But Salazar Slytherin's daughter never reached Hogwart´s side, she simply vanished.

The Undead burst into ashes Dust and fire made it almost impossible to see anything. Flames were licking at the edges of the Portal.

At this side, one could hear the Watcher shouting and cursing, this time in a totally foreign language again.

At Ginnys last farewell Molly gave out a single, strangled cry, and Arthur took her hand, holding it in a firm grip.

His wife started to cry.

Draco´s glance met Arthur´s, when he stayed, although Ginny was now out of sight. His gesture was unmistakably.

_I´ll __take care of her._

Arthur, his crying wife in his arms, nodded back.

With that last gesture, Draco vanished, too.

The picture of the Portal disappeared as if by a ghost's hand and left the remaining Hogwarts people in deep silence, the silence only broken by Molly´s sobbing.


End file.
